


Us Against Them: Why Must We All Fight

by iknownamouse



Series: Simon and Raphael ForeVerse [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempt at Action, Controlled Heats-Simon, Controlled Ruts-Raphael, Elaine is hiding something, Elaine knows everything, Eventual Sex, Everyone is gay except for people I couldn't really ship, F/F, M/M, Magnus Bane is my spirit warlock but vampire in this story, Michele is transgender and a sweetie-OFC, Molecular power, Mpreg, Multiple Viewpoints, My imagination is wonderous thank you, Not really typical A/B/O just my version, Omnipotence, Past Torture, Past underage torture, Violence, You see what I did there, also sex, clary knows everyhing, explained, explicit because...there will be blood, omega openings, past events talked about, powers, tagging will be added as I realize things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continuation of <i>Us Against Them</i>, Simon and Raphael are getting better acquainted, Magnus and Alec viewpoint gets written as they search for a "family heirloom" , Clary and Isabelle figure out how is it that Maryse cannot stay away from them. Lily wants to fight and protect her omega Maia, while protecting their family and new member, while Maia kind of just wants to be done with it all and relax with Lily. Elliott is Elliott just experimenting on food and helping to keep everyone safe, while he gorges on Netflix and enjoys his snacks. As well as people who everyone thought died reappear but in different form. We'll see how the show goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unaware

_“You were scenting me all night again, weren’t you”_ Simon asked Raphael as he feels the other’s head on his neck, he fully opens his eyes as he feels Raphael removing his head from his neck to look at him. Not an ounce of embarrassment at the accusation.

 

 _“Yes”_ , Raphael says matter-of-factly, then places his head back to his previous scenting location. Why did he even lift his head up if he was going back to what he was doing before, Simon thinks to himself.

 

 _“Well I want to see you face whenever I wake up, not a view of your hair”_ Simon says, he feels he’s become a lot more vocal in his wants since the kidnapping and torture with Camille and the Hippy. His body still remembers the pain the Hippy inflicted on him. He tried to talk to Raphael about the book, but he’s been like everyone else who was apart of his rescue, they continuously ask him if he is doing _okay_. He understands it has only been a week, but he really wants to know why he was kidnapped.

 

 _“You are thinking too hard again, mi amor”_ Raphael says into his neck.

 _“Well, since no one else wants to.”_ Simon counters

_“We are just worried for your mental safety, it is not like we are ignoring the issues, Si”_

 

 _“Yeah but I’m tired of being constantly ask if I’m okay, and I want to go back to school and leave the house without my mum thinking something is going to happen to me without your family escorting me everywhere. Can we all move on?”_  Simon says in a voice of exasperation, finally putting what he has been thinking for the week he has been in his home, with Raphael. I mean he loves Raphael and his family, but it has been either at home or their house for the past few days, and he would like to do something else. He doesn't know what, but something.

 

 _“Simon”_ Raphael says, giving Simon a painfully worried look.

 

 _“It just, I understand about keeping me safe, and figuring out what is going on but at the same time, can’t we do all that and let me go back to school and  have an option of going somewhere else that isn’t isn’t either our house”_ Simon pleads. _“Like a picnic in the, smallest park I have ever seen, park”_ saying optimistically, hoping he can use his smile to bend Raphael’s will.

 

Raphael sighs loudly, knowing what Simon is trying to do. _“Okay”_

 

 _“Great! Gonna shower and Maia and I can make lunches for every-I mean for me.”_ He gets up out of bed and excitedly and immediately falls to the floor, with one leg tangled in his bedding. At least I didn’t fall on my face or break anything, thinks Simon. Raphael who’s on the phone, is suddenly in front of him, helping him to stand. _“I’m okay, just got really excited. At least nothing is broken”_ He smiles at Raphael’s eyebrow raise, and makes his way to shower.

 

So falling wasn’t his only problem when he got really excited about seeing everyone and being outside, he forgot a change of clothing. He looks at the door, towel on his waist and wonders if Raphael is still in his bedroom. _He did say, we weren’t going to do anything...because of control, and we are mates...and I should, I should just go in there. Its my room!_ He hypes himself up, but takes his time, taking his supressor and brushing his teeth and doing anything else he can think to prolong his bathroom time. He cracks open the door just a tiny bit and peeks through. His bedroom door is open, and he doesn’t see any shadows in the room, so Raphael may not be in there, and probably downstairs with his mum. He slowly walks out, and tiptoes to his bedroom, hanging onto his towel for dear life. He notices no one in the room, and closes the door, removing his towel, setting it on his bed and walks over to his closet. He glimpses himself in the mirror, and smiles, begins posing as though he’s in model mode and it’s his photoshoot. _“So this is what you do in the nude when no one is around, I thought it was just romance movies”_ Simon immediately goes rigid, and turns his head looking at Raphael in his doorway with a smirk.

 

Simon’s heart stops, his mouth is wide open, and his eyes feel like they will spill from out of his eye sockets, as the ground slowly swallows him whole from his own self-mortification. _“You know you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re even more beautiful in the nude”_ and the bastard winks at him, winks his friggin gorgeous eyes at him. Simon feels like he should get back at Raphael, so what I feel comfortable in my body, and and just because he’s a muscular god doesn’t mean my lanky pale figure should feel any less than.

 

Simon composes himself, _“Yeah so what if it is, we all dance or pose in the nude when were alone, I don’t know about you though”_ And he walks back to the front of his closet putting an emphasis so his swaying hips. He looks through his closet as though he is alone, and stretches on the higher counters pretending to looks for something. He suddenly feels Raphael behind him, and just to make this even more fun he leans back into his chest. Simon feel as though sexual torture of your mate, who has kept an eye on you for a week without letting you reside in your house or his, and hasn’t ignored but has not acknowledge that you are fine and want answers is very justified. He understands the law, he would know...not really.

 

He feels Raphael, taking a large inhale of unnecessary breaths, and hears a low grumbling in his chest. _“So going to help me pick something to wear?”_ Simon says casually, as he pretends to not know what he is doing to the alpha pressed against his back. He doesn’t get an answer, but Raphael’s arms snake around his middle, and he pulls him ever closer to his form. Simon feels weird, at first this was just payback, but suddenly he feels a fire in his gut, and a faint itch in his omega opening. He places his hands on Raphael and pushes a little, giving him room to turn his body and face his mate. Raphael’s eyes are closed, but Simon caresses his jawline and suddenly they lazily open up, revealing a look Simon has never seen veered towards him. He’s seen it in movies, the romance movies he watches when no one is around, and he sees it in others at the school, towards those they are with but never solely him. It’s a look of adoration, lust, and a fondness that makes his heart clench up and begin to hurt. Simon leans in closing his eyes, and sweetly touches his lips to Raphael. Raphael deepens it, invading Simon’s mouth, his arms tighten slightly around Simon’s waist, and Simon moans as the kiss becomes heated and he is melted into every ridge, muscle of Raphael’s form. He feels Raphael’s hands slide to his cheeks, and grip then with a force that makes Simon whimper in pleasure from the sting, he doesn’t break the kiss as he lifts to wrap his legs around his mate's center, and the friction has a low moan being released into his mouth from the other man as his hands spreads his cheeks apart.  

 

Suddenly Simon is on his bed with his towel covering his lower sections, and an outfit is beside him. He’s confused, at first but then he gets a bit piss and slams his hands on his bed. _What the hell dude!_ He thinks. He thought they were enjoying each other, Simon understand the whole control thing, but honestly his mate could not simply use words such as, _I think we should stop here,_ or _We shouldn’t continue_ . He angrily dresses himself, then again he doesn’t know how he accomplished that because how does one angrily dress oneself. He doesn’t let his thoughts get away from him, he just angrily dresses himself, and goes downstairs to confront the bastard. He hears his mother plating some food in the kitchen and Raphael is staring out the window at nothing. _“You know you could have just talked to me, because just running away!”_ He says as he seats himself next to the other man, who still isn’t facing him.

 

Raphael finally turns, looking guilty and begins in almost in a whisper, _“Simon..I just-”_

 

 _“Here you go Si, what are you two talking about?”_ His mum interrupts them and takes a seat sliding his plate to him, and beginning with her own.

 

 _“Well, Simon was-”_ Raphael begins, looking to Simon and then his mother.

 

 _“Raphael left me high and dry in the nude, after a really hot make out session in front of my closet. You see I forgot my clothing and then was really anxious on how I would get to my room and change. But then all that happened and he ran away! Mum he just ran away”_ Simon says, knowing he can confess anything to his mum.

 

 _“Well that’s just rude Raphael”_ Elaine says, in a harsh tone towards Raphael’s astonished face as if to say _what the hell is going on here, what did I get myself into._

 

 _“I just-I felt that he-”_ Raphael for the first time in his life has no idea what to say or do to amend this whole situation. He closes his mouth, looks at his coffee, takes a sip and looks up, _“I’m sorry, I should have talk to you, rather than leave”_

 

 _“Apology slightly accepted, and yes you should have.”_ Simon says as he begins eating his own breakfast.

 

 _“Communication is an important part of a bond Raphael, if you and Simon get into some hot make out session, then you need to either control yourself or seat him down and explain to him the situation. That is what is best.”_ She chides Raphael, then turns to Simon, and he looks up at first towards Raphael, as he never seen the man embarrassed before or has someone reprimand him verbally, both interesting to see, and his anger is completely gone. He looks as his mum as she continues. _“Si also, we need to talk today, about your suppressants. I feel as though you need a higher dosage now that you’ve found your mate, your scent will and is much stronger.”_

 

 _“Oh! Okay, mum. I’m going on a picnic with everyone and I thought you would join us”_ He smiles, plus he is no good with a lot of foods, and wants his mum to be the caterer.

 

_“So in other words, you want me to make the food for the basket, and then join you so I can watch as you devour the snacks, leaving me with one small piece of sandwich. What a son you are, leave his elderly-”_

 

 _“Mum you are far from elderly, and I was going to give you more than a sandwich!”_ Simon tries to convince her, Raphael is just sipping his coffee as he watching this whole scene play out, since he is no longer in the center of attention, he even has a playful grin hidden behind the mug.

 

_“That is beside the point, but yes I would love to. Who all is joining us?”_

 

_“Well, me and Raphael, you and Maia is coming over to help cook, so Lily as well, and I’m not sure if anyone else is. Raphael?”_

 

 _“Magnus and Alec are away at the moment, trying to track down what…”_ Simon knows they lied to his mum about the kidnapping, although he was hardly gone for a day, but his mum seems to know everything and what Raphael is referencing is probably the _old book_ , Camille was asking about.

 

 _“The book that’s a family heirloom”_ Raphael nods, shoulders visibly relaxing, _“And how about Clary and Isabelle, or Elliott he doesn’t look like he gets out much, much more of a recluse than I am”_ His mother shouts out a laugh at his statement, shaking her head, mumbling _If that’s even possible_.

 

 _“Clary and Isabelle are looking into something and Elliott, he doesn’t really like the outdoors. He says they make him want to rip off his…..anyways I think he needs to talk about his past with his previous relationship, so thats a no for him.”_ He remembers Elliott talking about his previous mate-well he thought she was his mate, and the eye transplant.

 

_“Is Maia the one you said loves to cook, Si?_

 

_“Yeah I had some lasagna that she made”_

 

 _“It is not that she loves to cook, per se, she uses it as therapy in her own sense. I feel as though when you become Nosferatu your memories amplify in a way, where you feel everything, deeper within them. And everyone’s past is different.”_ Simon looks to Raphael’s sadden look, mirroring his as he know what he means. Maia’s past is filled with not too much things one would want to remember. He looks to his mum, and he sees she has a look of understanding.

 

 _“Well whatever she wants to make, we’ll make it together. Since anyone is better than my son at boiling water. You know he burnt toast in a timed toaster once! It’ll be nice.”_ His mother replies, in an a successful attempt to lighten the mood. Raphael laugh is as magical as ever to Simon’s ears.

 

_“You have to tell the whole story mum! or others will believe I I can’t do simple things like  boil water, and toast bread. I was ten mind you, Raphael. Ten and I wanted to cook her breakfast from the goodness of my heart”_

 

 _“I woke up to him, having three eggs on the floor, the smoke detectors going off and a burned pot, and him on the floor flustered an on the verge of tears, as his little lips trembled not knowing what to do. He was such an incredibly adorable child”_ His mother say reminiscing of the memory.

 

 _“Hey, I’m still cute”_ He protest, with a pout as he finishes off his breakfast.

 

 _“Yes you are”_ Raphael chimes in, as he sips his coffee, _“And sweet and are no longer upset with me”_ He says in a hopeful tone, and a small smile

 

 _“Oh I’m not upset with you, I am just plotting my sweet, sweet revenge is all.”_ Simon says with a mischievous smirk, getting up to place his plate away.

 

 _“Oh he does not let things go, Raphael. He let’s them be when he feels his enemies have been brought to his twisted sense of justice”_ His mother warns, the vampire who’s looking a bit more pale. _“But you’re no pushover right? Fight back in your own way against my stubborn possibly mentally unstable, when he is passionate about something, son”_ She finishes off with a smile, and follows to plate her empty dish and cup in the sink as Simon washes up.

 

Simon feels Raphael’s eyes on his back, as he cleans the sink, then goes and have a seat. _“So what time are Maia and Lily getting here?”_ He questions cheerfully.

 

 _“They went to the grocers despite being told we have everything we need here, and also to get a basket and blanket, Maia’s idea. I informed her she could just project and solidify everything, but didn’t want t ruin Maia’s excitement about a picnic.”_ He explains.

 _“Ah okay, let's watch a movie, I’m pretty sure something is on that you have yet to see, since you don’t watched television much.”_ Simon gets up and sees Raphael follow him, they seat themselves on the sofa, and as Simon opens the television, flipping through the channels, he moves to sit on Raphael’s lap, placing one hand loosely on around his neck. He doesn’t hear Raphael speak but makes a slight noise, he isn’t sure if it’s one of discomfortable or awareness that this is just phase one of his plan. He laughs maniacally in his head, and places the remote down after finding _Of Gods and Monsters_ , finally airing. He takes Raphael’s hands and places them around his waist, and leans into his chest, as his head is placed on his shoulder, so he can scent him and watch the movie. Raphael is tense, but after Simon wiggles his butt into Raphael, feigning the need to get comfortable, he gets even tenser. _“What wrong?”_ Simon says innocently _, “You don’t wanna watch a movie with me?”_ He pouts and looks up to Raphael from under his long lashes.

 

Raphael relaxes at the question and Simon sees a small grin appear on his face, _“Oh no mi amor, I just wanted you to feel comfortable, antes de que me sentí cómodo-before I did. That is all.”_ Raphael says, around his grin, and pulls Simon closer to him. As he relaxes into the sofa. Raphael scents Simon, long and deeply as the movie plays out, he could really care less, they could be watching anything and it would be background noise to him. Simon moves upwards, displaying his neck at the alpha, purposefully to get the reaction he is looking for. He feels Raphael taking deeper unnecessary breaths, and finally licks at his omega bonding organ, slowly. And Simon wiggles his lower half a bit, as he gives his alpha full access to do what he will. _“Dios mio, Simon, mi amor”_ Raphael says with a low guttural moan into his neck, Simon is surprised inwardly, that something is pushing up against his behind, something he very much would like to see in person, but this is the end of his revenge. He got the reaction he wanted, and he slowly pulls away, as Raphael still has his arms wrapped around his center, he pushes his as out and creates friction in between them, then loosens Raphael’s hands and says,

 

 _“I’m going to get a drink of water, want anything?”_ He looks at Raphael’s widen eyes, and slightly agape mouth and does a little dance in the inside. Raphael seems to quickly compose himself, because he shakes his head no. Simons gets his glass of milk instead, and sits down, next to Raphael closely, as he knows he can hear his throat muscles working, and give a slight moan as he downs his milk. He finishes up and doesn’t wipe away the milk mustache.

 

 _“Simon are you serious?”_ Raphael turns his head and asked Simon. Simon only smiles at his mate. _Simon dammit you should’ve taken the victory and ended it!_ Simon thinks to himself, and Raphael licks his upper lip, and pushes his tongue into his entrance, engulfing his moan and exploring his breath.

 

 _“We have everything!”_ an excited voice chimes at the foyer. Raphael pulls away slightly as he looks into Simon’s eyes and smiles, the bastard smiles smugly, and says in his perfect unaffected by what just occurred voice, _“Raphael one and mi amor, I will give you two for effort”_

 

 _“Oh it is on, I will have you losing control before you even know what’s happening Rapha,”_ He says with a slight smug voice, but then sees the worried expression in Raphael’s eyes, he sighs and says with a truthfulness that he will forever believe _“and I know I know, you never know what will happen if you lose control, but you would never hurt me. The sooner we bond and become one the better you’ll feel knowing that you cannot do anything to hurt me”_ He says and goes to where Lily and Maia have entered into the kitchen, she is still excited and Lily, well Lily just looks like she doesn’t want to really be here but then she looks at Maia’s face and that all changes. She looks at her in full adoration, of her happiness bringing her the greatest joy.

His mum soon joins them and everyone is introduced again, and Maia and his mother soon kick him out of the kitchen, saying he’ll ruin everything and begin talking and making the meals. Lily didn’t even stand up for him, despite all she is doing is sitting on a counter, watching Maia and drinking coffee. He goes to sit next to Raphael, who is reading a book, looks like the same one the night he had slept over before his kidnapping. _They kicked me out, stating I will ruin everything”_ He says with a sigh as he flops onto the sofa next to Raphael, who places an arm around his shoulders.

  
_“Well good thing I cannot eat, as you would probably not be a very good cook”_ Raphael says into his book, with a laugh. Simon swats his arm, and looks at whatever it is showing on the television before the picnic.


	2. No Day at a Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an explanation of what is happening with both families, with multiple points of views, and Elaine's species is finally revealed, and Lily gives us a sappy ending to the chapter. But yes, please enjoy the explanation if you would like to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy if you wish, comments welcomed be it criticism or compliments. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are my own unlike the characters used in the story.

As they made their way near a great oak tree in the park, they sat down on the blanket Maia bought, and his mother unpacking the foods they had made, but Simon was not allowed too. He is still a bit miffed by that, he feels Raphael laying on his lap as he begins eating.  _ “Wow Maia, you’re an amazing cook. This is amazing”  _ He sees the slight tinge of red on her cheeks, she’s lounging on Lily, as Lily strokes her hair with a small smile on her face, looking at her fondly. Simon loves how they look so content just being in each others company, Maia thanks him softly and closes her eyes soaking in the sun.

 

_ “This is amazing. Si loving this place so far?”  _ She knows about the kidnapping, despite what Maia and Clary were doing in their distraction. She wants to end the life of that murderous bitch, Maryse but she is preoccupied with the thought of having to deal with her sons oncoming heat appointment. He has been on his medication too long, if he’s on it for a certain amount of months at a time then his chances of ever conceiving would be drastically damaged. She smiles, as he talks, about his school load and how they are still a bit behind but the curriculum is catching up. She misses this, she loves her son and enjoys spending time with him. It takes her back to when she would find him buried under his comforter just watching his favorite movies and reading his comics. She’d join him, letting the outside world hurt and emotions go. She looks at how he looks at Raphael as he talks about something that has to do with their Biology course. The fondness and adoration they share, makes her wish they would-her train of thought interrupted when she feels unknown eyes on them. She sees Raphael not alarming Simon and looking off to the same place she is. Maia and Lily, are still alert but you can also see they don’t want to alarm him by continuing their lounging, but Maia has sat up, closer to Lily. She doesn’t see anyone, but Maia and Lily make the excuse of wanting to take a stroll and leave, towards the direction she felt someone watching them.  _ “So Raphael, have you brought up what we spoke about, with my son?”  _ She wants to know if he’ll man up to taking care of her son while he has his appointed heat. She knows their bond is early, but the faster they can claim each other, the better she will feel in the long run of whoever is hunting them down. If she can have her son, scenting like a Nosferatu Alpha, maybe the chase will end, optimistic...she never was one. Simon looks at her questionably.

 

_ “Simon, your mother wants me to spend the next appointed heat with you. She told me how...you handled them before. I don’t know what to say to this, so I haven’t brought it up. I love you Simon, but your life, could be changed if I were to lose control.”  _ Elaine knows what he means, but she feels that he is thinking too much on the subject, Simon is in good care. She just cannot stand and see him suffering in the clinics as he did in the past. She will not budge on her child’s happiness, doesn’t matter who feels she is being too forceful in the matter. Simon switches surprised stares at her and Raphael, not knowing what to say his mouth opening and closing.

 

_ “Well I cannot force you two into doing anything neither of you are comfortable with, but I refuse to let Simon bare another heat in those clinics. I have a room in the basement prepared, it isn’t as peptobismol as you’re room Si, so I don’t know if you’ll like it.”  _ She states her determination, and attempts at a joke to help Simon digest what they both said to him.

 

_ “Haha, mum, you should become a comedian and travel the world on your motherly jokes. I’m with my mum on this Rapha, if you are not comfortable with this. I will just have to spend the week within the confines of my mother’s premade room. I also refuse to go to a heat center, no matter how homely buttfuck nowheresville has made them, or claim they have “progressed”. I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable either” _ Simon feels like he is now forcing the subject, he understands about Raphael’s not willing to lose control, but he can’t help think about the first sex dream he had of them, he was scared but he felt that the arousal he received from it overpowered the fear to the nth degree.

 

_ “I’m not saying no, Simon and Elaine. I am saying that if I somehow were to bite you while we...while we mated, then the issue of you being a Nosferatu will be up for debate. You will be hunted just as the us by the Council, on made up crimes and falsified information. The werewolves, although some friends will despise you with their very being. You will no longer eat, sleep, and your humanity will feel as though it is slowly slipping away...is that really the life you want for him, or for yourself.” _

 

_ “Is that the only problem? I have a question though Rapha, how does Magnus and the female omega’s handle his heats, and the Alpha’s handle their ruts? I would assume you would have a cement cabin in the woods or something right?”  _ Simon asked as he becomes more curious, getting a bit off topic, before Elaine herself can ask if that really is the only problem. Her son, yes he was born human, but with two supernatural parents, they did not expect him to stay that way, but are glad nonetheless for his mundane qualities, pun intended, even if his father cannot see how amazing their son has become in his life. Finding his mate so early on.

 

_ “When you are Nosferatu they tend to not happen, with knotting it become something the other choose to do, just as with ruts. They somehow stop, from the nature of our change. And what do you mean is that the ONLY problem? This is a life changing decision, I am not saying that I will, but the what if’s in this future situation already outway the need of me to be there. Also, Clary has already said…” _

 

_ “She’s the one who can see the past, present and future?  _ His mother says, as she finally gets a word in. Clary always amazed her, as she first met her. She seem like such a brilliant child, and they both felt as though the other was a conundrum. Raphael already sitting up, nods.  _ “I don’t think that is a problem Raphael, I feel as though you have great control. The only thing I can see is my Simon getting pregnant while being a high school student.”  _ She points out nonchalantly. Too nonchalantly for Simon, he suspects this was somehow her plan all along, getting him pregnant.

 

_ “Mum, I can see the wheels turning in your head. You think if he helps me with my heat, I’ll become pregnant, and no longer become hunted. But I feel as though as a human male omega, if I were to somehow become impregnated by a alpha vampire they will only increase in finding me. Has this ever been recorded in history? I don’t think it has. And Raphael, stop with the widened eyes staring at my stomach. Mum you need to tell Raphael what he is getting himself into, the truth.” _

 

His mother sighs, she seems tired.  _ “We are running from the Council Raphael, Simon’s father is a part of the Council, but he was found out to be a supernatural, a Fae, and those are hard to kill but they-they killed him and sent me the video….Those monsters, killed my husband and sent me a video informing me of his death. I told Simon he left and-and wasn’t coming back. The reason why the Council wants Simon, is because it is heavily frowned upon that two Alpha’s get married, to make matters better for us or worst for them, is the fact that we are both supernaturals. Yet I birthed a very human male omega. They’ve hunted us down long before the incidents began in his previous school. They’ve been after me since they murdered his father. They have sent a many number of assassins to come take Simon from me, and to end my life as they did with Jonathan. I put a protective spell on Simon and we ran away here. I just wanted him to be happy, they won’t stop until they take him, and kill me and I will not stop until they are all dead for what they’ve done to our family.”  _ By the end Elaine, is in tears by the thought of seeing the video and what they did to her husband. She feels Simon, embracing her, his tears falling on her hands.

 

Simon always knew what had happened to his dad, but he never knew about the Council and what they did to his mother, how traumatizing that must have been. He never knew about the video, but he knew his father was gone and was never coming back. He mourned with his mother, but never gave her the knowledge that he knew he was dead. He never asked about him, stripping off any relief she had gained. He just supported her, just as she has through everything he has been through. He loved his mum, she was like no other alpha female he could think of, she was a protective, caring woman, always there for him, he respected her decisions and she always explained herself when he did not understand completely what was going on. He would be there for her, just as she never left the outside of the clinics when he was going through one of his appointed heats, always talking to him through the door. He knows she was in pain, when she told him his father died and he was there for her, despite how young he was at the time.  _ “Mum, I love you”  _ he said, as his tears slowed and he embraced her, through her crying, he knew she had to be hurting to talk about his father again. He felt Raphael make a discomforted noise as he wrapped himself around the both of them. His mother’s tears stopped, and she gave a tired sounding laugh, and looked up at the two of them, fondly.

 

_ “I love you too Si.”  _ she whispered as she kissed his cheeks, getting her tears all over his face. She quickly did the same for Raphael, to his very stiff body as she laughed and began to take a sip of her ice tea.

 

As they all calm down, a peaceful aura blankets them all and they see Lily and Maia coming back. Simon thinks with their vampiric hearing, if that is a thing, heard his mother’s story. And Lily placed the blanket over them all, as they make their way to them holding hands and smiling softly at the group. As they sit down, and join the group, thankful that the sun is still high in the sky. He hears Raphael clear his throat and Lily and Maia both nod. He looks to Raphael as his face becomes serious as does his tone.  _  “If I am to mate with Simon during his heat, I want you to know as well what your family is getting into. I cannot speak for the others, but I can say this.”  _ Simon’s mum nods, and he does as well, settling in in between Raphael’s legs just in case he needs the comfort. He feels his arms wrap around him and he kisses him close to his ear, before beginning.  _ “We have similar issues. As you know our family has been around for centuries and we have made a lot of enemies, one particular enemy is Maryse Lightwood. As I am sure you have heard of her.”  _ his mother nods, and a clouded expression overtakes her face, despite the blanket of peacefulness that Lily placed on them.  _ “Now she has been after us, since we were given a specific book. Magnus and I, it is the Book of the White. Ragnor Fell, a warlock left it in our hands.”  _ Simon hears a hint of sadness when he says the warlock name, but a fondness. _ “They want to obtain this book, using a spell that he found during experimentation on willing friends who wish to become mundane, and it is as dangerous as it sounds. The spell itself is what the Council want, they want to use it in wiping out all supernaturals. Making the Council the only establishment with an army of unique humans to sell to whichever Country bids the highest. They are sick, twisted people. And they have been after us before we met Isabelle and Alec. Now as I know you are aware of Simon’s kidnapping”  _ His mother responds, and her clouded expression no longer there. Raphael feels they have an understanding.  _ “It was orchestrated by Maryse, and Camille’s questioning of Simon, was based only on that specific book. Alec and Magnus are currently going to get it and place it in a safe place, as we do every several decades or so. But this will not stop her from searching. She kidnapped her own daughter, just as a pawn to get the book. She wire tapped us, to find out the location. She even attempted in using Elliott against us. There is no limits to how she will try to mold situations and people to her benefits. They see that experimenting on supernaturals to create monstrosities and hybrids was not enough but with the book in their hands they can go beyond this sickening goal.”  _ By the end Raphael has completely enveloped Simon. He does not enjoy mentioning the twisted Lightwood, but wants Elaine to know what is happening as well.  _ “This goes without saying as well, but I will do everything beyond my powers to save Simon, never let one hair be touched on his head. No one will separate us”  _ He promises her.

 

Elaine is to say the least, not surprised but surprised that all this time they had the  _ Book of the White.  _ As a warlock, she always felt the books magic around Raphael but did not think too hard of it.  _ “I trust my Simon in your care,”  _ she says the “my” just to let the other alpha know he has yet to claim him, just to make sure he really takes caring for him during his heat into mind. What a dastardly deed that needs to be done,  _ “I suppose I should inform you all, that I myself am a Warlock”  _ Simon flails, getting out only gibberish as he looks at his mother.

 

_ “I thought warlocks could not have children?”  _ Lily asked

 

_ “Well, with the help of Simon’s father of course, and him being a Fae. We made our own rules in the whole matter really.”  _ She smiles softly remembering what they’ve been through to have Simon in their lives. As short as it was for her husband. It was through miracle and Fae magic that he came to be, and yet still human. He was their miracle.  _ “He was our magical miracle. The greatest joy of our lives, human and all.”  _ she smiles at Simon, and now his cheeks are reddening from the embarrassment.

 

_ “You’ are simply amazing”  _ And Simon just chokes on how Lily is the one who says this to his mother. She must have very high respects for warlocks, because Simon didn’t peg Lily to be the one to give compliments to anyone who was not Maia.  _ “Our dearest friends Ragnor and Catarina Loss are warlocks. And the respect I hold for them is high. Unless they fail and become something like the past warlocks we had to fight….”  _ She leaves the rest for imagination. As she remember how she had the very difficult task of killing one-two warlocks. Maia laugh softly, she hasn’t spoken much since they got back, only using her aura to communicate with Lily. She must not feel like using her voice. Lily knows she still has a small fear of speaking, and her control of her persuasion always varies, but meeting the hitman who was watching them and having him tell them everything then walking into his car and driving back to his boss to tell her he lost their trail must have been taxing for her, mentally. She feels Maia leaning into her side, and kisses her sweetly. Letting her calmness envelope her mate.

 

_ “So Raphael and Simon are having a baby, can I be the godmother”  _ Maia says to everyone but Elaine’s, surprise, including Lily. She wasn’t aware that they were having a child.

 

_ “You two will be having a baby?”  _ Lily’s eyes switch between the two, surprised for one because it Raphael...and two because well it’s Raphael!

 

Raphael’s voice is gained first,  _ “We are not having a baby, and yes”  _ Raphael figures a simple joke may remove the  _ what the fuck just happened  _ mood on both he and Simon’s faces.

 

_ “Mum this is what you bring to others, this is all your doing. You make people think that I’m already pregnant and-and-an-”  _ Simon feels like he doesn’t know how to describe the rest, and flails as he feels a rant is already beginning.

 

_ “Stuff”  _ Raphael finishes for him, smiling to himself at the flustered rant his mate is going through, at least he is not babbling.

 

_ “Right! And all the stuff. You know if we were an alternate universe-”  _ Simon begins, his mother laughs and cuts him off,  _ “Yes, yes Si. If we were in a alternate universe. So bringing this wondrous conversation back on the original point. I take that your answer is yes to helping Simon through his appointed heat in two months time, then Raphael?”  _ She questions him.

 

Raphael, takes an unnecessarily slow sip of coffee no one noticed he had, and nods.  _ “What was that dear, a yes then?”  _ Elaine questions again, not willing to take a nod, or let his embarrassment go so easily.

 

_ “Yes, ma’am.”  _ Raphael says as rigidly as he can muster, he seems worried on the outside but he knows the rest, especially Simon suspect his excited glee in the inside, but still tinged with wariness of the whole situation.

 

_ “Now that is taken care of. We can all rest easy, well I can rest easy. Well, no none of us can exactly rest easy, I declare this a relax day”  _ She declares.

  
_ “I can see the ancestry”  _ Lily says, as she smiles at the warlock. She’s pretty sure, the whole bit Elaine just went through is something Simon has done. She thinks to herself, I like this family. And she actually does. Remind her of her weird family, Magnus and Alec just the way they are and Clary and Izzy. She snuggles up to Maia, and scents her, enjoying the relaxation day, that they have just been granted. Maia wiggles closer to her, but only to take Raphael’s coffee as her own drinking it. The weirdness of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will go down, and people will appear that we all thought to be dead! All next time, in the next episode of DraGON BALL Z- or Us Against Them: Why Must We All Fight.


	3. Hello World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapitre has been ready for weeks, but I honestly am just now really happy with it. I might change a bit up and get it on some sort of level I am happy about but for now. Enjoy the plot furthering, and smut as well as the sexual thirst Raphael and Simon are going through during this drought. I also am rereading the Twilight saga, since I noticed I am going kind of opposite, not how Bella, got married had a baby, became a vamp and then they had to fight the Valţuri, or fight via Alice's vision but actually just stand their waiting for whatever to happen next. But the action is coming into scope with _And We All End Up Where?_ if you would like to check out how exactly they got to buttfuck nowheresville from NYC, and how they got Elliott back and the whole enjoyable family history. Otherwise wait a bit, and a shorten version but without the blood violence and so on will probably come up eventually here....
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta, beta'd it myself and caught as much as I could so all mistakes are my own unlike these characters. I accept all comments be they criticism or compliments. Enjoy!!

As they finally reach the Lewis residence, Mai and Lil go to their home as Raphael, comes inside, he has been sleeping in their-Simon's room, to the point Simon has just now thought of it as their room.  _ “You know if you let Magnus see your room, he would have a heart attack, pun intended. I’ve been meaning to say this out loud for a while now. Not that I am against you and your love-obsession with the varieties of the color pink but, this may be going a little overboard.”  _ Simon laughs, genuinely laughs at Raphael’s comment of the room, as he gets ready for bed. They spent way too much time at the park, then they thought they would be.

 

_ “Well we’re stuck together, and because I now know this is how you feel about my room, I want to stay in buttfuck nowheresville forever in this house, with my mum and in this specific room.”  _ He jokes, as he begins to curl into Raphael, scenting his neck. He loves the way Raphael smells. Like just cleaned laundry, and the outdoors, with a musk that makes him shudder at the pure thought of it. He loves to engulf the smell as much as he loves air, if this was his air to breath, he would live out his days in love with the very air.  _ “If vampires don’t need to breath, why do you scent me by breathing? Does that make sense.” _

 

_ “We don’t need to breath, but we can if we want to. Our noses still work the same Simon.”  _ He says as he pulls him in closer, then begins again at a soft whisper,  _ “I also can scent through my palette, by licking, you are the most sublime flavor I have ever tasting.” I would lick every speck of your form if I knew I could control not completely devouring you.  _ Simon snuggles into him and he feels a smile on his neck, he moans softly, wrapping his arms around him.

 

_ “I heard you, no matter how softly you think you said it or how you think you said it in your head. I’m rubbing off on you, figuratively for now.”  _ Simon would love for Raphael’s heated tongue all over his curves, creases, edges. He wants to say more but sleep is making his mouth too slacked to say actual words, he thinks he is really just mumbling the rest. His alpha’s scent is intoxicating, if only it drove sleep away too. He feels Raphael’s tongue on his neck, and he thinks he groans and says something about not being fair, but he isn’t quite sure with his eyes closed and the blackness engulfing his consciousness.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

Elliott sits at the counter, eating his spaghetti, blood infused food experiment number three hundred and eighty eight, he hears a popping noise, like a short circuiting sound and sees Magnus and Alec come in.  _ “What are you eating? Eating...what is that?”  _ Magnus asked him, ignoring personal space and looking at his experiment with confusion, disgust and curiosity.

 

_ “Blood infused food experiment, it’s spaghetti.”  _ Elliott says around a mouthful of his experiment. He sees Alec looking at his plate,  _ “Wannabe lab rat number two Alec?”  _ He sees Alec shrug and he hands him the fork, he thinks it’s missing something, but he can’t quite figure it out. Alec chews for longer than is necessary, but once he swallows he goes for another spoonful.  _ “Well what do you think?”  _ Elliott asked him, he misses actual food, and there are tons of things he can be doing with his time, such as finding all and any information on Maryse and why the hell is she in buttfuck nowheresville. But he wants to make blood infused foods he can consume, it’s not like he sleeps.

 

Alec chews, while nodding, and finally swallows,  _ “Its missing something, I can’t quite put my tastebuds on it. It doesn’t taste like slime or flavorless and bland like other mundane foods but it’s missing something.”  _ As Alec continues attacking the plate, Magnus takes a seat next to Elliott instead of leaning into him.

 

_ “So we found where I hid the book last and changed its location. Ragnor and Catarina says their hello’s. You really should go meet them and catch up. I feel like you don’t go out anymore, just in your room on the computer and researching things like “blood infused foods”. Don’t you miss socializing, especially with what has been going on lately with the Council finding us, you should take and spend your time wisely my friend” _

 

_ “Yeah, yeah Mags. But we all need to relax sometimes, and this is my relaxation. Any word from Clary and Isabelle on their part? And I will find some times to speak to Ragnor and Catarina, I’m glad their doing well” _

 

_ “You’re avoiding answering my questions, and I will take that as you’re not ready to talk about it. And yes they’re on their way back, Isabelle said Clary had a vision but didn’t say what it was about, just that she needs to talk to us, Alexander and Isabelle in particular.”  _ Magnus understands Elliott doesn’t want to talk about the werewolf who he was manipulated into thinking she was his mate. She maimed him, hurting him mentally, emotionally, and physically but he honestly wants his friend to be happy. He can be patient, and support Elliott but since coming here from Brooklyn, he has cease going out of the house. It scares him, as he was such a freewill, adventurous, and social person. He has an eternity in the breaths he does not take, and yet he spends them in a house, confined and more than likely reliving some of the past events. Whenever he meets someone he always says some weird line, trying to get them to leave him alone. They laugh despite knowing what he is trying to do, throw them off from friendship. He feels that although Elliott is extremely mentally talented, and gifted in many ways, he is more than likely lonely. Magnus feels this to be true because he was the same, and he knows Elliott being turned at the young age of 17, by an unknown sire, he was almost too well suited to this life, as they all found out of his history. Magnus just dives for it, and embraces Elliott,  _ “It’s not pity Ell, I’m just a worrywart and love you.”  _ Then he tries some of his experiment off of Alec’s fork.  _ “Did you salt the pasta, when you were boiling it in the bear's blood?”  _

 

_ “No…”  _ Elliott knew he forgot something.  _ “In my defence, Maia was gone and I had forgotten a lot of things. I feel as though this is a failure now, due to her absence. So it is kind of her fault.”  _ Right on cue Maia and Lily walk in through the front door.

 

_ “You would have forgotten it even if I was here Ell, and I don’t understand why you just didn’t use your gift to make the meal.”  _ Maia says, looking at the plate, then showing a face of  _ why are they even eating that stuff _ .

 

_ “Did you move the book?”  _ Lily points her question between Magnus and Alec, as they are both chewing and eating something that does not look very appetizing. They both nod as they chew.  _ “I also checked the house, just in case Ell, was too busy in his own scientist dream world and found a recorder in Raphael’s bathroom. I feel as though they are not really trying anymore, looks like it hasn’t been there for long. I think we really should take some time out of our schedules to properly thank our neighbors. If they are still there, knowing that Maryse has failed in getting the book may have made them move.”  _ Lily says with a devilish smile, she feels as though if they want to listen to them then Maia should let them listen. She hates the council as much as she hates mundanes at the damn school looking at her Mai. They haven’t been in a fight since Simon was kidnapped, if you call that a fight, more like a slaughter. She wants to know if Clary has seen any upcoming wars. She seats Maia atop her as she turns on the television for background noise, scenting her for comfort and calmness. She feels Maia hand through her hair.

 

_ “They have moved, I wanted to level their homes while they occupied them, but they are all empty, except for Simon’s neighbor.”  _ Elliott responds, he think Maryse already gave word in Camille’s failure, and she more than likely has a plan for her next plan of attack. That may be what Clary has seen and wants to talk to everyone about. But coming from across the pond will take them longer to get back, especially if they found out the intel from their neighbors about the Council’s movement. The guy who was with Camille who attacked them was not normal, he obviously had experiments done to him. With Elliott having control of matter that  he does, there was no way that he could have gotten hit like that. They must have a power dampener with them, and if they made it through his designs and perfected it, then everyone was in deep shit.  _ “So fail then, by the looks on your faces, and not the fact that you’ve cleaned off the whole plate.” _

 

Alec and Magnus look at him with a sheepish look, not realizing they did that.  _ “Yeah, you can chock it up as fail”  _ Alec responds. _ “Do you think Clary saw something that’s regarding Raphael’s mate? I know with Clary it can be a lot of things but where we are at now, it could be concerning him in particular. Especially with the kidnapping, and his now involvement with us and the book.” _

 

_ “Let’s hope not, no one wants to see Raphael’s rarely used omnipotence come out again.”  _ Magnus remembers what happened when they first faced off Camille, when they all thought she was dead. Raphael rarely uses his gift, as much as Magnus does, but when he does it’s best to remove yourself from wherever his is, possibly go to another planet.

 

Lily hears their conversation and has to agree, when Maia responds with a small  _ Yeah,  _ they all know Raphael doesn’t like using his gift. The gift of what makes a god, but when anyone he cares about is in trouble, the need to help outweighs the need to not become greater than any being ever seen. With omnipotence it’s hard not having that power go to your head, but Raphael’s battle with it has made him come out as the vamp they all know and love now. Which is why she thinks that Camille and her lackey must of had a power dampener. If they used Elliott’s designs and perfected it, then they were all fucked. She feels Maia move closer to her, she must be thinking the same thing. She wraps her tighter in her embrace, enveloping the aura of calmness around her, she doesn’t like when she feels anxious of the unknown. She wants to comfort her, distract her mind. She lifts her head to give my a heated but comforting kiss,  _ “It’ll be alright”  _ she whispers to her lips. She takes them upstairs and lays down with her, knowing Magnus will complain about the furniture and stains and all those small mundane complaints about how everyone needs to clean up after themselves and clean up more blah blah, he is such a mother hen. 

 

She already feels Mai’s legs wrapping around her as she lays in between her legs, kissing her softly. Distraction is always the best way to make her Mai not feel as though their world is crashing around them. She knows Mai is strong, she proved that during their first war with Camille’s clan, but at times when too much information comes their way, or uncertainty of outcomes she knows she needs to distract her to let her digest things at her own pace and plan. She’s already removing their clothes as she kissing down her carmel form, leaving small bite marks around as she makes her way down. Pleasing her omega, hearing her soft whimper and moans. Knowing Mai is a screamer after a while, and despite her being open with everything she is pretty grateful the walls are enforced to block out sounds, only she can hear her coming undone. Lifting one of her legs over her shoulder, she already feels her alpha erection coming but she wants them to connect in another way, tasting her as she pushes her alpha part to recede back into it’s clitoris form. She wants to taste her Mai, distract from the havoc the will probably be too soon to come. Lily feels Mai’s fingers in her scalp, then a tremble along her thighs, her moans and whimpers becoming louder as Lily penetrates her with her long phallus like tongue. Lapping up overflowing juices, no longer dribbling from her opening but gushing out into her mouth and down her throat, pushing her nose further to smell her omega’s scent, strongest near her opening.  _ “L-lil”  _ she hears Mai moaning out, knowing exactly what she is asking for.

 

//

_ “I think Mai needed a distraction.”  _ Magnus comments, to the other two still in the kitchen as he sees Lily taking Maia to their rooms.

 

_ “Yeah, but she’ll be fine. We can always count on those two”  _ Alec responds thinking of how they fought together almost like a single being to take down so many of Camille’s clan. 

 

_ “We can all use a distraction, with how uncertain of what to come next”  _ Elliott responds, he cleans up and walks to his bedroom, getting ready to gorge on new show that just came out on Netflix to numb his brain to whatever its train of thought is coming to. He wonders if Simon, is like Star Trek or Star Wars, or is one of those wimps who says they don’t need to choose and likes both even though they are theoretically completely different. He smiles to himself as he settles down, changing the matter of his computer chair into a nice comfy living chair. He looks at his television, and changes the matter of it into a large screen laptop, as he gets ready to marathon the show. He should have gotten a snack, he gets goosebumps when he gets up making his way to the door and advises against that because Magnus and Alec are probably still down there doing something he can never unsee. He sits back down, situating himself into a comfy position, and looks at the air molecules as he starts the show. He changes the molecules into one of his more successful experiments, and snacks on his blood infused chips.

 

//

_ “I’m sure we can think of some things to distract ourselves with, darling”  _ Magnus says in his drawling lust filled voice.  He already feels Alec wrapping his arms around him and scenting him.

 

_ “Mhmm, I’m sure we can.”  _ Alec kisses his mate heatedly, lifting him up by his ass, feeling his legs wrap around him. When you’re not able to sleep, and live life the way they do as immortal, what else is there really to do on downtimes like this. Times where you’re not really sure what will happen next. He already takes Magnus’ clothing off as the other is doing the same, vampiric speed comes in handy at times he thinks and smiles to himself.

 

Magnus feels Alec tightening his hold on his cheeks and already three fingers exploring and scissoring his already lubricated opening,  _ “Alexander, we are not having sex in the kitchen, do not how much cleaning-”  _ He is cut off by Alec kissing him, removing his fingers and positioning his erect member to his now dripping lubricated entrance. That damn omeg self lubrication, working without his consent, he knows Alec’s alpha pheromones is driving his body to prepare but still it could ask him, like  _ hey there Mags is your omega system here, mind if I lubricate our asshole to let Alexander enter us faster it’s gonna be a win win…. _ or something, either way it could ask. He feels Alec licking and nibbling his already bitten mating gland, and his fangs grazing along everywhere he taste. Magnus hangs onto Alec shoulder, forgetting the fact that he’s on the counter, and they are still in the kitchen and his omega juices are running down onto Alec’s cock and on the floor where their clothing has been discarded. 

 

A loud moan suddenly escapes him when he feels Alec entering him in one push, his ass cemented into Alec’s thighs, as the other whispers praises into his ear around his own groans, growls and moans. He’s not the average omega, but he still preens at the praises of how good he is, and how good Alec feels inside him. He grinds his hips, now completely uncaring if they messy the kitchen. Alec starting with a slow murderous rate, murderous as in Magnus wants it faster and harder and will kill him if he doesn’t get on with it. He meets every thrust with his own, finally Magnus digs his nails into Alec shoulders from frustration, and he feels Alec’s length widening inside him, and a deeper more powerful thrust is pushed in him while they stare into each other’s lust filled eyes. Magnus trembles at the more forceful thrust and clenches around Alec. Knowing that the beast Alec hides inside him will be coming out, unraveling him into a mess. He already feels Alec using some of his vampiric power, and it makes him moan just that much louder to Alec’s growls.

 

He bites into Alec’s neck as he feels hit after hit banging into his prostate, this is Alec’s way of torture. The counter creaks and a hairline crack appears, as Alec thrust harder and deeper into Magnus, spreading his cheeks out further to get into him far deeper than before. He feels Magnus clenching around him again. During every thrust in, and it makes him want to give in to his waiting orgasm, but wants to last longer in him, wants the warmth and the overwhelming feelings to last longer. He feels Magnus’ bite and growls, as he uses his full vampiric speed to down thrust into his omega, gritting out praises to his mate as he stops his bite and throws his head back. He knows this is what Magnus wanted, pushing him to unleash the so called monster he says he has in him, with just the dull itch he gets when Magnus digs his nails into his shoulder.

 

The counter isn’t going to last long, but they’re too busy in their own throws of heat to really care, Lily can replace it later. He thrust into Magnus, banging his back into a wall, seeing as the counter was destroyed. Thinking the wall will fare better, even though he could go to their bedroom right now, but he knows how Magnus is sometimes, and he likes being adventurous with him at times. Unsure of who could walk in on their intimate moment, Alec thrusting vigorously into his omega while praising him and marking him, while his omega vocally yells out his ecstasy of it all, and the poor wall just having to take it all and not be destroyed as the counter did.

 

Magnus is moaning to the point it almost sounds like screaming as his prostate is being targeted and abused, he is pretty sure he’s cut into Alec’s shoulders with how deep his nails have dug into him. He hears the praises and it only makes him more vocal.  _ “You’re so good for me”  _ He hears Alec saying,  _ “You’re so tight”  _ a growl from his alpha _ “my sweet omega loves when I pump into his tight little hole.”  _ Magnus begins seeing stars, and closes his eyes only to open them, not wanting to miss the looks on his alpha when he looks up to claim his mouth and praise him against his kissed plump lips _ “You’re such a good omega, taking my cock like that”  _ Magnus’s response is lost to him, to his screams, as the rhythm becomes distorted while they’re both so close to coming. He loves when Alec’s composure crumbles, being the cause of it all. He loves when he’s soft and gentle and they take it slow in their mating, but he also loves when the monster that Alec hides comes out. The dirty talking, praising and the torture of it all.

 

So close to the edge, and then past it while Alec bites into his neck again, claiming him for the nth time, he loves the pain and the ecstasy that is destroying his body as he is being driven into the wall. He feels like he has just been through a marathon as a mundane, and they both are gasping for air they do not require. He loosens his grip on his alpha’s shoulders, as he reciprocates the soft tender kiss Alec gives him. Magnus doesn’t want to move, he doesn’t want to do anything but stay wrapped around Alec.

 

As they slowly come down, Alec holding Magnus now around his waist, as makes his way to their room. Laying them both in bed for the following tumbles, it’s not like they don’t have the energy and this probably what Lily is using for her distraction on Maia. He claims Magnus’ mouth before he complains about how they should be cleaning up after themselves, knowing they can do it later, but right now he is finally getting to give the attention that he wants to give Magnus every single second of the day.

 

////

Simon felt a dull sensation coming from his omega opening, realizing he had switched positions in his sleep and had his back plastered onto Raphael’s front. He felt Raphael's crotch up against it but only brushing it lightly. He didn't know what to really think further, his body was only slightly warmer than normal and the dull sensation he felt against his opening didn’t make him alarmed, just not sure on what he should do next. 

 

He should get up and take his pill. The pill itself dulls his heats but still keeps his scent very much omega. It acts more like a curve of sexual appetite, heat suppressant, birth control, and giving him more of his own thoughts and actions with a clear mind and not to go into  _ pretty meek little oppressed omega on any alpha _ mode. But he wanted to stay here, comforted and with the dull sensation, warming body and Raphael embracing him. 

 

In bed with Raphael, wishing for and wanting more, but he knew Raphael wouldn't agree to it. He felt a more potent heat radiating from his opening, feeling it twitching, gaping open and clenching close. With the anticipation of being filled by the close, but clothed, proximity of his mates cock. He didn't realized how he inched closer to Raphael until the other tightened his hold on his waist, cementing them further together. Simon's eyes were still closed, and his heartbeat was not that of a person sleeping. He knew Raphael could hear his heartbeat and possibly smell his arousal in the air, feeling the heat radiating from where they were glued together. He pushed his ass into his alpha, giving a small wiggle, then gasp as he felt Raphael’s thickness pushing into the his crack, he wore loose boxers, thinking with all the heat under the blankets he didn't need pajamas or any underwear. How his brain foreshadowed his actions in the morning, he couldn't guess but he liked it.

 

He knows Raphael heard his gasp, he nudged again, and moaned and he felt Raphael hardening against him.  _ “No Simon”  _ he heard Raphael saying, but he nudged into him again, wanting the heat that was getting stronger to radiate all over him. The sensation no longer dull, but an itch that craved to be scratch. 

 

Despite Raphael’s objection, he made no moves to get up, Simon took that as a win, and got a bit more confident in his actions. Using his small frame he, as quickly as he can, maneuvered Raphael under him. Clinging on top of him, as he put his face onto the other's neck, scenting and rubbing his heated ass on to Raphael’s clothed thickness. He wanted something, he needed it but knew Raphael would stop him before he achieved it. 

 

He heard Raphael give and exasperated sigh. He suddenly found himself lying on his back, Raphael on top in between his legs. He smiled at him, a bit smug in his victory. Raphael put some weight into his waist, as he slowly ground into Simon, hold his left thigh with his hand, sliding it down and into the leg of his hanging boxer shorts. Simon claimed Raphael's lips, kissing him with a disparity he felt from wanting Raphael to claim in. He moaned into his mouth, feeling Raphael cupping his cheek, his thumb somehow softly circling his opening. He felt it rapidly clenching from anticipation, wanting to filled with the mate who's very scented screamed more than compatible alpha. His hips jumped into Raphael’s with his intent of getting the other to remove their clothes and fill him up, causing friction. He met Raphael’s grinding with his own, as the other moved from lips to neck. Simon raising his head, submitting and giving Raphael more access to bite into his omega mating gland. He wanted more than clothed humping. He wanted Raphael, his emotions, his essence filling his head, the thickness in his pants, his embrace. 

 

Raphael’s soft laughter cleared his mind for a minute, seeming to come out of nowhere.  _ “Simon I'm not going to claim you, I know deep inside you want to wait.” _

 

Simon huffed his objection at Raphael’s stilling hips and the removal of his hand from his opening, laying both hands beside his head, lifting his body slightly above Simon’s.  _ “What I want deep inside is your knot.”  _ Simon couldn't help but say it, Raphael started it. Simon looked at Raphael’s tiring expression and sighed.  _ “Okay, I'm sorry-” _

 

_ “Simon you don't have to apologize. I lead you into thinking this, especially how I didn't stop myself. But when it’s time, we'll both know, just not right now.”  _ he said with a soft expression, kissing Simon.

 

Simon understood logically of course. But he still wanted Raphael to claim him, he just really wanted it. His stupid brain was telling him Raphael was right and he should get up and take his cockblocking pill, but his twitching Raphael cock craving anus was telling him that he could still probably get on top of him and ride him from this week into next year. He gives Raphael a quick peck, and gets out of his embrace to start his day, getting the clothing Raphael has apparently chosen for him and laid out on his desk chair. He takes his pill before starting anything, he knows it won’t quench his thirst to get Raphael naked and in him, but at least it’ll dull it.

 

They begin walking to Raphael’s house, when he notices the  _ for sale  _ signs on the two houses next to his neighbor.  _ “So I guess Maryse saw Camille’s failure and has taken some actions then?” _

 

Raphael gives a small laugh,  _ “Yeah, but the member that’s your neighbor is still there. Has your mother been over there?” _

 

_ “No, she always told me that whenever she has a neighbor then it means trouble. They’re probably an obstacle she needs to avoid or trample. But she did mention how she wants to bake them a pie and bring it over...whatever that means”  _ Simon thinks his mum is on something sometimes, and probably needs a not to be paranoid of everything pill. He waves at her as she drives by on her way to work. He tightens his hold on Raphael, he knows his mum can take care of herself but she is still in a job that she cannot really use any powers, with a town that has a greater number of mundanes to any supernaturals despite it being a small town. 

 

_ “Your mother is an amazing being. Her and Lily could bring the pie over. Lily doesn’t like silent neighbors, through experience she feels as though that’s when they are plotting to strike next. Or they’re….dead”  _ Raphael understands Lily’s history, and her need to always check on anything coming into her radar or vice versa. She has talked about how now that we’re on the Council’s radar again, we should attack them before they attack us. But the fact is that they all think that they have gotten their hands on Elliott’s design of a power dampener, and perfected it. There is no way that Camille and her lackey could of have knocked them out like that and taken Simon, it’s not like they were asleep or can sleep, yet they were all  _ woken up _ and thanks to Camille’s sense of humor with cartoon like drawings on their faces. They all felt sour about the whole ordeal, but thankful that Camille is finally out of their lives. But what will Maryse-

 

_ “It’s comforting that Camille didn’t succeed but what are her plans now. Especially since the “neighbors” are gone but what is she planning now, you know. With a Council member still living next to me, whatever her plans are next it seems like she is still out for us all”  _ Simon says interrupting Raphael’s thoughts.

 

_ “That’s what we have all been thinking. But whatever it is, we all have to be prepared.”  _ He thinks of all the things they have to do, while being aware and planning for whatever Clary will inform them. He received the text from Lily about Clary having a vision but not saying much more until she has us all around her to hear it. With Simon’s preappointed heat coming closer and closer into their schedule. All he hopes for is that his  _ gift _ , if they all can call it that, are not going to be needed in all the turmoil before. He tightens his embrace around Simon as they go into the house, since it’s Saturday, and another week gone they might as well be grateful that whatever news Clary has they don’t have to have Simon going to class. He sees everyone already seated in the living area and takes a chair, as Simon chooses to sit on his lap rather than beside him.

 

_ “So I don’t know how to exactly say this, we do have a battle up ahead...but this event that will happen….s-soon, is about Alec and Isabelle especially. A-And, and..Rapha and Si’s..”  _ she whispers  _ child _ , she knows they all heard her but Simon, especially with the look Raphael is giving her. She extremely unsure of how to exactly say what will happen to Simon’s heat weeks, without saying too much that will not change what will happen in the future.

 

_ “What is it? And what about me and Rapha? I didn’t get the rest”  _ Simon asked curiously. He’s anxious and he doesn’t know exactly why.

 

_ “What I can say is that Max...Max is alive.”  _ Isabelle gasps, and Alec’s eyes widen while his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, while Magnus just stares at her with a mirrored image of his mate. Isabelle tightens her hold on Clary, and she feels the tension coming off of her in waves, with anxiousness.  _ “Max is Alec’s and Isabelle’s little brother Simon, Maryse staged their father and Max’s death. It’s something-” “No tell him”  _ Alec interrupts.  _ “Maryse saw that Robert was getting too close to what she was doing in the Council, he’s a member just like her but he is, was a very good man. During a time when a werewolf was going throughout New York and giving mundanes and others a bite they did not choose, he was soon executed by Maryse specifically without a trial. But this wasn’t before he had bit Max. Maryse kept it a secret while Robert accepted him, and thought they should go through the necessary training and methods so he can become a part of his family again and be a part of society returning to his life….but Maryse saw him as an abomination. While Max was taking the bite very well, he still went to school and while Robert went to pick him up he didn’t know Maryse had scheduled one of her assassins to rig the car to blow up during their way back.”  _

 

Clary stops to have Simon digest this, as well as everyone who is hearing the whole story for the first time, since the siblings simply said they’re younger brother passed away with their father during a car accident on their way back.  _ “Maryse rigged the whole thing, to only have Robert die, as Max only lost consciousness and locked him up in a warehouse that I still can’t see the location for. I think she has a sort of dampener or has a Warlock on her budget. Either way I have seen Max coming here, he seems confused as to what he is coming to see or do. I think Maryse is going to use our surprise and confusion to come and get more information what the location of the book is. I don’t necessarily know what to do….”  _ Clary knows they act as a family or not at all, but she wished she had more information she could give them without changing anything, and an idea of what to do next.

 

_ “He’s alive, that’s what matters. He’s on his way here, we’re not sure what he will do but at least we’ll meet him. He’s a full wolf now?”  _ Alec says to everyone, he is just-he doesn’t know how he feels. His mother lied to him, he mourn for a younger sibling that is still alive and only because his  _ mother _ was against Max being a werewolf. How ridiculous is her prejudice, the entire mindset she has, her speciesist, the hate of species other than human knew no bounds.

  
_ “He’s alive, yes, he’s full werewolf, alpha but something is different. All I can see is that he at least was trained, but not by Maryse...since she hardly lets him out and rarely looks or acknowledges him. But he seems to have most of his memories, as much as I can tell. He doesn’t know why he was sent here, so the surprise might be for him more than us, Maryse is still planning to attack while we see Max. She may or may not know that I saw all this and is telling everyone, since I can’t tell who she is sending once we see Max. But we need to plan on what to do when he arrives and after.”  _ Clary looked at Alec specifically since he was their tactician, he seemed to be able to predict a lot from only bits of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should also all check out some Hannigrams, because I am completely caught and have no desire or way to escape from my obsession. Next chapitre who knows, but shit might get real O___O


	4. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally made a small action scene, and so far I kind of like my attempt. The previous volume. _We All End Up Where!?_ there is a lot of action, so I want to start writing it as well as I can and get used to it, as visually scenes in my head are faster than my typing skills. You know how you can think of something but when you try to draw it, act it out or write it, it doesn't happen that way.......yeah, well enjoy! ^__^
> 
> As always, this as all my other works have not been beta'd, all mistakes are my own unlike these characters.  
> I welcome all comments be they compliments, criticism or otherwise!

Alec kind of wishes he was back in bed with Magnus, he misses his brother but this whole drama just seems to keep getting piled on. He looks at Izzy and sees the hurt in her dry but moistening eyes. The pain is written all over her face, despite Clary’s comforting touches. He feels Magnus’ hand tightening his own, or possibly he is squeezing Magnus’ hand in his own. He’s not sure of anything right now.

 

_ “So Max is you two younger brother and you thought he was dead this whole time, weren’t told he is a werewolf and now he is on his way here with a group of your mother’s assassins. This day started off in one direction and now up is down and left is right and we’re somewhere in the middle.”  _ Simon’s confusion brings out a small bit of laughter from everyone and he’s glad he can at least give them that from whatever is or about to happen to them all.

 

_ “Do you know how many Maryse has sent, and where we will meet up with Max. This is not a large town and recreating anything we may happen to break will be taxing for me and Lily”  _ Elliott the calmest of them suggest.

 

_ “So far I only saw about six, but two are...hybrids. And it’s the outskirts of town. Right on the border of Luke’s pack. I informed him of the intruders earlier this morning and he said he would fight with us if necessary.”  _ Clary is grateful to Luke, when they first came here they had to have a sit down with his pack and he was a very understanding Alpha. But it was a bit of touch and go, since Elliott was the one who had the most experience with werewolves and it was not a very good one at that. She looks at Elliott as she mentions Luke, and he seems to still be at a calm, which she is not sure is a good or bad thing.  _ “Are you okay?”  _ He asked him, wanting to know if what she did was good. She doesn’t want to salt any of his past wounds. She sees everyone look towards him as she confirms that the initial plan she did is alright.

 

Elliott smiles,  _ “Yeah. It’s a good thing overall. Now we should plan on how to go about meeting Max and what we should do about these hybrids. It’s always a very bad thing when we have to go against one of them.”  _ He says remembering what he, Raphael, Magnus and the rest of the Revolutionaries had to go through when they burned down the secret lab the Council had created to make those...abominations.

 

_ “I think me and Izzy should head up first, as everyone else waits in the outer area, giving Max a safe zone. He hasn’t been told that we thought he was dead, and this may shock him in seeing that we are no longer human. The plan of attack for the rest should be our formation B, where we have Magnus and Maia as defence and Lily, Elliott...Raphael will you be joining us?”  _ Alec didn’t realize that Raphael may want to stay behind and see to Simon, especially if Clary can only see six, there may be more waiting to attack or kidnap Simon while they are away.

 

_ “Yes, since Luke has agreed to help if necessary, Simon can stay with their pack.”  _ Raphael notices that Alec may have thought what he was thinking, if Clary can only see six, then that may be because the rest, however many, will wait to attack or kidnap Simon while the rest are away.

 

_ “So then Lily, Elliott and Raphael will be on offense while Izzy and I speak to Max. We may need the help of Luke’s pack if there are more waiting once they notice Simon is not in the house. More than likely there are more waiting, as Maryse will account for us thinking a few steps ahead of her. She may even be using the now empty houses as a base for the few who plan on taking Simon. We cannot be sure of anything, since the wards she is using to block Clary from knowing the location of the warehouse and how many of her huntsman she has sent out.”  _ Alec lays out what he has in mind of the situation, he looks to Izzy and no longer sees the pained look on her face, and hopes that she is as hopeful as he in getting Max back and on their side.

 

_ “So I’m going to be with a pack of werewolves?”  _ Simon is confused, because he’s not sure where he will be in all of this. He feels like right now as a mundane he is their achilles heel.

 

_ “Yes, you’ll be introduced to Luke, the alpha when we leave. He’s...a good man”  _ Elliott confirms, and sees Raphael’s small smile. He is only making an effort due to everyone seeming to think of his past experience with wolves. He has no quarrel with them, but he did decimate his previous faux mates pack when he learned of what was really going on by Raphael, once his head cleared.

 

_ “I’m sorry guys, I know I’m bringing us all-”  _ Simon begins, knowing that they are all thinking what he is thinking and about to say.

 

_ “You shouldn’t be sorry for being Simon, Si. You’re amazing now and you’ll be amazing then.”  _ Clary chimes in, interrupting him.

 

_ “You are not a weakling or whatever you think you may be Shermon”  _ Magnus says.

 

_ “You don’t have to think to hard about this Simon, we want to protect you and what kind of family would we be if we didn’t protect our own”  _ Izzy says, as she gives one of her radiate smiles, she knows how Simon feels, through past experience when she was a human under her mother’s dictatorship. And she is hopeful right now, that her family is finally going to get to meet Max. Her little brother, she misses him to the ends of the earth, and knowing he is alive at first shocked her but hearing of what her mother did she is just happy that he is coming back to them. Izzy will convince him, she knows her and Alec can do that.

 

_ “Mi amor, you should not worry about things such as that. You are not some achilles heel, you are a member of this family and we will always be willing to protect you.”  _ Raphael says, as he places a light kiss on Simon’s lips.

 

Simon’s wariness loses its hold on him, and his mind clears from the confirmation that he is part of their family.

 

_ “Plus no one wants Raphael to use his gift on anyone who attempts to harm you…” _ Lily says lastly as Maia smiles and nods.

 

_ “What is your gift Rapha, I’ve been meaning to ask that”  _ Simon finally remembers what he wanted to ask Raphael, his curiosity has been itching the back of his mind.

 

_ “We should get going, right Clary”  _ Alec says, as he and Magnus stands. Simon felt Raphael become tense when he asked, and then relaxed as Alec spoke up. Hmm, interesting, Simon thinks. Now he really wants to know what it is, since everyone seems to want to avoid having Raphael answer.

 

_ “Yep, we need to leave now, especially to give Simon some time to meet Luke and his pack. As well as getting a few members to join us and explain our plan of attack.”  _ Clary says as she also quickly looks at Simon and then Raphael, and grabs Izzy’s hand.

 

\\\\\\\

Simon doesn’t know what he was expecting when he thought of a pack, but this definitely was not it. In front of him, as Raphael still holds him in his arms, is an enormous house. When he says enormous it looks more like an estate rather than house. He thought it would be more of a cul de sac of houses looking the same, and werewolves about, with kids playing outside. There are kids outside, but the enormous estate just speaks volume as it shadows them all.

_ “Wow”  _ Simon breathes out, as Raphael places him on his feet.

 

He sees a dark skinned man, that looks like he’s in his early thirties coming their way as he grabs one of the kids swinging her around as she giggles and throws the ball she was playing with at the other kids who are trailing after him. He must be Luke, because the air around him just screams Alpha, Simon thinks to himself as the man smiles and stops in front of them.

 

_ “Hey guys, was expecting you all. So came up with a plan, are any of us needs?”  _ Luke says getting right to business.

 

Alec comes up in front of everyone, standing beside Luke.  _ “Yeah, so I’m sure Clary informed you of who is coming and from where?  _ Luke nods, as he places the little girl down, as all the children now come circling around Simon.  _ “So we will need help with about four members of your pack. Two on defense while two on offense if needed, but anyone will agility and speed will be best to stay here. Since we think there will be more members coming to either attack or kidnap Simon”  _ Luke nods in confirmation, and looks to the figure the kids are circling around and tugging at his clothing.

 

_ “This is Simon Lewis, my mate. This is Luke Garroway, he’s the alpha and as Elliott said, he’s a good man. You’ll be safe here”  _ Raphael says as he places his hand on the small of Simon’s back, as the kids widen the circling laughing as they include Raphael in it.

 

Simon sees Luke’s quick glance at Elliott, before looking over at Simon.  _ “Well Simon it’s nice to finally meet you. _ ” He sees Simon about to shake his hand and offers a fist pound instead, and smiles that Simon gets it.

 

_ “It is nice to meet you too, uhm-thank you for having me...I’m sorry if I will be any-”  _ Simon is kind of nervous because he feels like Luke is a lot like a father figure, and he never really met a dad kind of guy, except for his Dad who he only remembers bits and piece of.

 

_ “Before you finish that, you are not any trouble. I’ll have you stay with Jayson’s gang. You seem like the video game and television type. It’ll be like a hang out, won’t even notice that its protection.”  _ Luke says in a tone Simon feels like is his dad tone.

 

_ “O-Okay”  _ Simon is excited on the prospect of video games, but is still a bit worried about everyone else.

 

_ “So with the ones who can help you, I would suggest taking April and Corinne as your offense since they have fought a few Hybrids before as the ones involved in the take down of the Council lab knows them. Then Robby and Stephen as your defense, they have good eyesight and know what to expect. Jayson’s gang is the best with agility and foresight on sensing any kind of danger. I can scope your house and see if any are left over and act accordingly.”  _ Alec confirms and knew Luke would be the best to understand their plan and add to everything he said at the house.

 

_ “Sounds good.”  _ Clary says, as they make their way to the house, the kids having gotten bored of the newcomer going back to playing soccer. Simon is once again not knowing what to expect in the inside, but is astonished. The entryway has a cabin feel to it, but everything else despite being like a log cabin has modern touches everywhere he looks. They go into another large room, from the entryway and see a group of four in front of a large television that makes Simon’s mouth water.

 

_ “So this is Simon, he’ll be under our protection for a while”  _ Luke says, and all four stand up and look over at Simon. Simon feels like he is the awkward duckling that all the kids pick on. He edges closer to Raphael, not really sure if he is afraid or if he needs the comfort of his alpha to know that this is okay. He looks at the four and they seem like they are around his age. They smell like beta, except for one who smells like omega. He’s the only one with a grin on while they others just seem like they want to get back to playing before Luke interrupted them.  _ “This is Jayson, he’s the speaker for the other three, who are Kyle, Julian and Michele”  _ Simon looks to them as Luke names them, surprised that the omega who has a smile now is Jayson and his kind of the leader for the other three. Simon has to give it up for Luke and his leadership. He’s smaller than the other three, and is just dressed casually, jeans and a short sleeve shirt that has a Green Lantern logo on it. His blond hair is cut short, but the fringes still overlay into his forehead, complimenting his bright green eyes and freckles skin. The one Luke called Michele smells like a male beta but looks like a female mundane, with a short plaid skirt and a simple black blouse and pixie cut dyed red hair going really well with her blue eyes. Simon smiles at everyone, as they all seem friendly enough and hopes they don’t bite.

 

_ “Hey Simon”  _ They all seem to say in varying degrees of enthusiasm, with Kyle saying it last then sitting down. Jayson even waves, as the other two come up to him and sniff the air, avoiding Raphael’s death glare.  _ “So male omega huh, that must be suck”  _ Julian pipes as he back away, but his tone doesn’t contain any maliciousness, just amusement.

 

_ “Yeah, it’s been working for me so far. And I mean I met Raphael so…”  _ Simon says back, as he lifts up his arm, since Michele decided he...more likely she, or they, wanted to smell his arm apparently. He decides he doesn’t want to play the whole pronoun game and ask Michele, as to not offend them in any way while he is under their protection.  _ “So Michele, may I ask what is your preferred pronoun?” _

 

_ “You noticed huh”  _ they say in a tone Simon was not expecting, around a small laugh.  _ “She is so far working for me, so you can go with that, or they. Jayson goes with they.”  _ She backs away, finished with her sniffing of him. And Simon thinks something is going on there, or maybe she just has respect for Jayson, as the boss. As Simon thinks, he feels four more presences enter the room, and looks towards Luke as some older wolves stand beside him. It must be all wolves who just have amazing bodies and faces to go along with them, and not just vampires because hot damn. Simon tighten his hand around Raphael just to confirm to himself that he is still beside him. He needs that stability right now with so many people coming into view.

 

Raphael who feels Simon tighten grip, and tenseness, takes his hand and wraps it around him instead. He feels Simon leaning into him.  _ “So everyone has been briefed and we all know what we’re doing?”  _ Luke looks at his pack, and they all nod.

 

Raphael faces Simon,  _ “Don’t miss me too much”  _ He says with a small smile, they both know that they haven’t been apart since they realized they were mates, except for when Camille came around. He reaches up to kiss Raphael, but he soons finds his anxiousness of being apart from him overwhelming and turns the small kiss into a heated one, as he soon explores his mouth with his tongue, feeling Raphael’s arms wrap slightly tighter around his waist. He hears someone clearing their throat and a few  _ that’s hot, damn, get it _ from more than likely the teenagers. Raphael bites Simons lower lip, kissing along his jaw and scenting him heavily, letting Simon scent him as well, befor he loosens his embrace.

 

_ “Come back soon”  _ Simon says into his neck, as low as he can. He finally looks and sees he and Raphael are the only ones in front of the four, where they are now all staring at him. He hides his face back in Raphael neck, scenting him one last time before he lets him go, and finally leaves a small peck on his lips.  _ “Te amo Rapha.” _

 

_ “Mi amor por ti es para siempre.”  _ Raphael kisses him again,  _ “te amo”  _ embracing him tighter then back away. Simon turns to the other and they have stopped their open mouth gawking.

 

_ “So this is going to be fun. What are we playing”  _ Simon asked.

 

Everyone seems to need to clear their throat,  _ “Uh Overwatch”  _ Jayson speaks up. Julian and Kyle have taken their seats and now avoid looking Simon’s way.

 

_ “So that’s what mates look like to Nosferatu.”  _ Michele says,  _ “That was pretty hot. Thanks for the show dude”  _ She laughs then sits down next to Julian.

 

_ “So you seem like the gaming type. We’re on a mission now and I mod the game so we can all play. Pick a controller and we can all numb out to what's going on”  _ Jayson says as he picks up two controllers letting Simon choose one, and sitting down, leaving space between him and Michele for Simon to have a seat. Simon hopes that the numbing out part is a promise, he already feels a chill all over from not having Raphael around and for some reason his anxiousness is coming back. He needs this distraction right now.

 

\\\\\\\

_ “Move out”  _ Alec says, and he sees everyone dispersing to their locations as he and Izzy come to the front and wait. He already feels a strong air of confusion coming their way and he thinks it might be Max. He stands closer to Izzy, and looks over to check how she is, and the looks of concern is back but he’s relieved it’s not one of hurt or pain, he looks ahead again.

 

Max continues to run, as he notices the six men Maryse had made trail him fall back and disperse. He didn’t like them, they didn’t talk to him, and ignored him...just like Maryse. He felt relief they weren’t near him anymore but confused as to why they were all leaving. He slows to a walk, and begins wondering why he is even coming here. Maryse told him, that she would let him leave the warehouse if he came here to get a book that she needed. He knew that when he came back she would only put him back in chains and ignore him while he was being trained by Sebastian. She never looked to him, unless he had to do something for her. He just wanted to know where Alec and Izzy were, he knew she killed their Dad but he didn’t want to continue sitting in the pain anymore. He already sat there in regret, thinking it was his fault for years now. He was fifteen now, and he just wanted his family back, not considering Maryse since she was nothing to him anymore, she just was a woman who he saw once and a while and never really talk to.

 

He’s still not sure what her overall game plan of letting him leave, but he knows that the men she put on him will probably kill him when he gets this book he’s suppose to bring back. As he sees the welcome sign, he finally notices the varying smells in the air. He was too busy in his thoughts to really notice anything, but now he is sure of it. It smells like vamps, and werewolves. But there’s something else, he stops and tries to remember the smell. It smells familiar but he isn’t sure where he remembers it from, he begins running. He doesn’t alpha out, he stays in his mundane form and tries to see what the smell is coming from. He stops in the middle of the road, and he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know if there is some trick from Maryse, because she has this woman who can project images and scenes in your head. He’s not sure what is going on, because he sees Alec and Izzy in front of him. He notices others, but they’re in a safe semi circle around his siblings and pays them no mind. He’s wordless at what is going on in front of him,  _ “I-is this a joke, Aliana...if you’re in my head I won’t be tricked by you!”  _ He looks around, and then lands back to Alec and Izzy, as the smiles they had falters a bit and then Izzy slowly spreads her hands out.

 

_ “Max…”  _ she sounds like Izzy, Max thinks to himself. He realizes that those two have the familiar smells to them, but they also smell like vampires.  _ “Maxi, it’s me…”  _ Max hears no lie in her voice, but picks up the sadness from it. He doesn’t realize until his vision blurs that he is crying, and his siblings faces soon have pained looks.

 

_ “Max, I know you need time, but it’s really us. Maryse told us that…”  _ Alec begins, and his voice is almost at a whisper,  _ “that you were dead. You died in the accident wi-with Dad”  _ Max falls to his knees and folds into himself, he can’t handle this right now. He cannot take all of this. He was told to come to this town, get a book and come back...he knew he was never going to make it back, but he didn’t expect this. 

 

He was never told by anyone who came into his cell throwing food on the ground, or the people who tolerated him enough while training him. For the first few years he was locked in there, that cell, his confusion only grew. Answers and pain never revealed or taken away by anyone. Never spoken to or acknowledged, he didn’t know what happened to his brother and sister. What Izzy and Alec were doing, what they were told about him. He thought someone, anyone would save him in the beginning, but he gave up hope after a while, knowing that Maryse took measures to keep the abomination of a son hidden from others, especially the Council. He knew she probably lied to his siblings, but he-he didn’t expect this, any of this.

 

Max feels his siblings slowly approaching him, he wants to make sure their real but not right now, not right now. He just wants time to process this.  _ “Stop”  _ he tells them, his tears finally topping.  _ “I know it’s you guys, from your smell. Aliana can’t replicate that sense very well...but I need…”  _ he stands up, and completely decides to say fuck the mission. He may need time, but he just wants to really know if it’s his brother and sister.

 

_ “Max you can have whatever you want, I know you’re confused and in pain right now. You can have all the time you need...just please don’t”  _ Izzy can’t finish her sentence, she doesn’t want Max to shut them out, she understand he needs time, especially now that they’re all different.

 

_ “Please don’t shut us out Max…”  _ Alec finishes, reading his sister’s line of thought, he knows he feels the same. They’re all different now, Max is older and an Alpha werewolf, he’s no longer the little boy they use to read to to get to sleep, or chase around when he decided to rebel against Maryse one day and paint himself blue and call himself a warlock. Not knowing they would be the ones reprimanded for his actions. They need to take into consideration how he must feel, and what he is going through.

 

_ “M-Maryse told you I was dead…”  _ Max says, not surprised but at the same time, surprised that she would go even that far. He notices that the men who were following him coming up to where he is.  _ “Guys we need to move, she has people following me, to get a book and then make sure I don’t come back”  _ Max says hurriedly as he turns and back closer to his siblings. He soon feels Izzy’s hand on his shoulder.

 

_ “Don’t worry about them , just please talk to us”  _ He turns to see Alec look at him with a pained look again and it clenches his heart. He soon sees the other people around them disappearing and his a noise like metal scraping a gurgled cry. He looks over his shoulder to see an asian woman with a sword cutting through one of the men who was following him. He sees a battle going on, and is conflicted on what to do. He turns to his siblings, unsure of what to do next.

 

_ “She told me to come here, to get a book, and once I g=come back she would finally give me answers and let me go….I know she never planned for me to never come back.”  _ He decides he can tell his siblings this,  _ “I woke up in a cell...and she never showed her face. I asked anyone who I saw for what was going on, answers but no one acknowledged me. I got out a few times, well I thought I got out...only to find out that it was just a scene placed in my head by a vampire that she had in the warehouse. I kept getting scenes of us meeting, but it never felt right….”  _ He knew those pictures weren’t real, after the multiple times he a while he just let them play on, not interacting or acting in any way. He gave up after the first year, and finally found out who was making him see those things. But he still wanted to find his siblings, he still wanted out. He agreed to the training because he felt his anger was going to take him over, his regret of what happened to his father was going to kill him when he saw that he couldn’t succeed at killing himself.  _ “I don’t know what to think...what to do” _

 

_ “We can take you somewhere safe, and we can talk, or leave you to digest all this Max. We don’t have to talk right now….”  _ Izzy squeezed his shoulder before realizing she was invading his space and let go. She wanted to give him time to think, and realize that they are here for him. She wanted to hug him, but she had to restrain herself and let him come to them.

 

_ “I can’t believe this is happening, this is real...”  _ Max embraced his siblings,  _ “I’ve missed you guys….so much” _ he wanted to make sure this was really real. He knows Aliana wasn’t perfect at smell, but feel was her ace and he wanted to actually hug them.

 

\\\ **Family Fight**

Raphael saw Lily taking down one of the men who appeared, as Maia told him to stop and kneel. As he quickly jumped another twisting his head and exposing his neck, knowing the werewolves would rip it to shred. He thinks it’s Corinne, as the werewolf comes fast and rips out a massive chunk of the struggling vampire’s jugular. As the other werewolf tackles an enemy coming up behind him, appearing as another wolf. He sees the werewolf holding down one of the men and he soon elongates his nails. He stands atop it, floating away from April, willing to use a minimal amount of his gift to not accidentally hurt his team member. He punctures into his chest ripping out his heart, as the werewolf violently whips about growling and clawing at the ground. 

 

He sees at his peripheral Elliott flicking at the air like he’s hitting marbles, while two vampire are rushing towards him. They suddenly stop abruptly and fall to their knees. Silent horror distorting their faces, as they turn to golden dust. Raphael is already onto the next enemy but is suddenly paralyzed, as well as the two werewolves at his flank. The figure in front of them, is apparently one of the hybrid, but not sure of what. It has its hands out, almost readying to throw what looks like distorted air at them, a fireball without the fire. But it’s too focused on them, not enough training on always assessing its surroundings and Maia comes behind it swiftly. As Lily goes for another werewolf that came out of the surrounding wooded area.

 

_ “You should eat that”  _ He hears Maia says leaning a bit towards the hybrid, but her voice still sounds far away in his paralyzed state. The figure suddenly wide eyed and begins gulping the distorted air, suddenly they are able to move.  _ “No, back away!”  _ Maia warns and they soon backtrack from where they were. Only to see the figure beginning to bloat. The face become comical in its expression and soon the figure explodes in front of them, blood begins rushing towards them. The blood and remains turning into leaves, falling off in front of them all. Raphael nods to Elliott, as a thanks and he sees more figures coming out from the woods. 

 

Raphael doesn’t let this stop them and continues with the two werewolves onto the next enemy. Seeing a mask figure slowly phasing out,  _ “Invisibility huh”  _ He says out loud as he sees the wolves run out in front of him. What a dumbass, how do you think invisibility works with werewolves, he thinks to himself as he hears a gurgled cry from the now visible figure. The wolves ripping him apart.

 

Suddenly there is a earth shattering roar in front of them. Scanning his surroundings he sees everyone has already taken down the enemies in their path, leaving the only perpetrator of the sound in front of them. Another hybrid, and this one sounds like it’ll be difficult, hopefully Luke isn’t having trouble and my Simon isn’t too worried.

 

\\\ **Luke’s Fight**

Luke has been watching from behind the house, a forested area, as he sees three people through the main window in the living area searching for something. I wonder if they’re destroying the house or not. He smells a two beta wolves and a hybrid vampire wolf.  _ “This should be easy enough….but what if I destroy the house”  _ Luke decides to just make the destruction as less and manageable as possible, knowing they can easily rebuild the home.

 

He walks out of the forest, and waits for the three out in the backyard, deciding to alpha out before the three hit the back porch running. He has to watch how he plays this as he has no one at his back. The betas have already changed and stand in front of the hybrid, he thinks that they will attack him and while he is busy with them the hybrid will come after him. He decides to go against this, he lets his alpha wolf howl, and submit to the beta’s.

 

Despite them more than likely belonging to another pack, they still acknowledge that he is alpha. He doesn’t want to unnecessarily kill anyone, especially since the beta’s remind him of his younger pack members. His eyes blaze red, and he swipes both beta’s, missing the hybrid by a hairline and knocks them into the concrete section of the house. They look immobilize for now, he doesn’t attempt to glance too much as he needs to focus on the hybrid now. The hybrid doesn’t wolf, he stay vampiric with his hands becoming large claws, like a beta form but only his arms and legs.

 

The hybrid sneers at him, seeing how he chose not to kill the other werewolves but to immobilize them instead. He’s as fast as Luke would think a Nosferatu would be, already swiping at him. He fakes right, and clips his left calf.

 

_ This is too easy, I could have just beaten this thing in a human form.  _ He backs away a few metres and growls at the oncoming hybrid, he reverts and soon is placing an uppercut to the diamond thick skin. Nails sharpened, and entering into the bottom of his chin, as he pulls and rips out a chunk of his throat. Hearing the gurgled cry from the hybrid, he sees the other two werewolves getting up and making their way in front of him. He sees them immediately baring their teeth and nails, running towards him. 

 

He really doesn’t want to kill these kids.  _ “Hey you two, listen we can all leave here peacefully, and no one else gets hurt. Wouldn’t that be better than me having to put you two down?”  _ The other two don’t seem to care what he has to say since they are still making their movement to him. Suddenly they are both set alight and are screaming a blood filled cry, on their backs tearing at their skin.

 

_ “They have been under Maryse’s command for far too long, they wouldn’t know what to do or how to act, no matter how long we had them living with you or us Luke”  _ Luke looks at the figure who is talking, she’s a petite woman but still smells of alpha...and, warlock? She apparently is using glamour, but it can’t escape his eyes on what she looks like, but he can see Simon’s features in both her forms.

 

_ “You must be Elaine?”  _ He ask the woman, as he gives a small smile seeing her return it.

 

_ “Yep, now would you stop looking through my glamour and confirm your pack is protecting my Si?”  _ Elaine knew she should have taken a off day, but really wanted to investigate the mysterious brutal murders in the next town over. They included children, and that’s sickening enough for her to do what she can to stop the murders.

 

_ “Yeah, they dropped him off about an hour away. He should be at the pack house with my best beta’s. And the features come with the eyes ma’am.”  _ He can’t help what his eyes show him.  _ “We can go over now, I’ll tell the others of what I did to the house.”  _ He begins walking, and suddenly a portal comes in front of him.

 

_ “I know where it is, shall we?”  _ Elaine already saw the borders of all the supernatural’s in this town, and has met with the Fae just before everyone else. Knowing that there will always be a common law in the supernatural world,  _ Do not mess with the Fae. Do not cross a warlock.  _ And her and her dad did that all up and down their house, so she thought she should stop by and greet the Fae, knowing that warlocks don’t border around and likes to just show up out of nowhere, anywhere.

 

\\\ **Family Fight continues**

The figure morphs into a large kimera, large lion form, hissing snake tail and the face of what looks like a vampire. He turns and sees the siblings already looking at the figure, Max with his comical wide eyes still embracing his siblings. Raphael feels Magnus, Lily, Elliott and Maia already standing where the he and the wolves are. Directly in front of him the large beast seems slowly pace into view.  _ “Well shit”  _ Lily says,  _ “Magnus?” _

 

_ “Something that large, I’m a need it to stay still for at least-”  _ Before he can finish, the beast already is towering in front of them.

 

Lily is already in front of Maia, noticing the thing doesn’t have ears, and crouching and raising her katana.  _ “Let’s decimate this bitch”  _ they all circle around it, The defense that was backing up the offense has grouped away from them, the wolves Luke sent still having blood on their faces revert back and are protecting Maia, while Magnus stands in front. Suddenly a black liquid shoots at them disappearing in front of them.  _ “Everyone it fucking shoots acid!”  _ Magnus screams out as he has to keep portaling out the acid getting closer to where his defense group is standing.

 

He sees Alec and Izzy walking Max slowly to where the defense is, not losing their eye contact to the beast. Raphael attempts to cut at its tail, while it’s focusing on shooting acid at Magnus’ team. Only for it to swing back around and try to spit acid towards him, he’s in mid air and can’t veer off, until the liquid hits him in the form of salt water.  _ “Thanks Ell”  _

 

 _“I couldn’t think of anything else”_ Elliott yells back. He sees Elliott attempting an attacking while the creature is looking at Raphael, and tries to exchange the snakes molecular form into something else, as Lily goes for one of its paws. Somehow the fucking abomination realizes this and uses vampiric speed, that shocks everyone, to swipe at both of his family members. Knocking Elliott into the _welcome sign_.

 

Lily flawlessly performing a backflip and landing in front of the defense team.  _ “No even if it had ears, you’re more a part of me than myself, and it’s too much for me to risk”  _ he hears her say to Mai, apparently Mai doesn’t want to be in the defense and try to help them take down the hybrid. The creature doesn’t stop, its nails come out of nowhere, immediately elongate and swiping at one of the werewolf where she wasn’t quick enough and gets her arm shredded, pieces of her skin hanging loose off her exposed bone. 

 

She quickly reverts to a naked human form and suddenly has disappeared. Magnus probably placed her back in the pack home. The beast doesn’t stop and Raphael almost gets his face ripped off, if Lily didn’t get him out of the way. He could of moved, but this is probably payback for something he doesn’t know he even did. He gets up missing another stomp and goes back to his original position, avoiding the paws and thinks he has to use his gift now. 

 

_ “If you guys can immobilize it for at least a few minutes I can send the shit packing to the sun”  _ Magnus says, as one of the werewolves comes to the front and joins the offense, and Maia stands beside Magnus. 

 

Lily and Elliott run towards it, both now holding katanas, and Raphael understands what they are doing and jumps attempting to land on the things back. Lily slices at its face, only getting one eye, blinding it by the right so that Raphael can get a clear shot on its back.

 

Elliott succeeds in reverting the molecular makeup of the snake tail into a tree branch, before it spits out black acid towards his face. But suddenly gets the shit kicked out of him by one of its powerful hind leg.

 

The werewolves not being too far behind and snaps onto one leg together, attempting to chew through, giving it as much pain as possible. It doesn’t slow the thing down, it treats the werewolves like ants and lifts up its giant paw slamming it down and sending them flying, while opening its mouth to blow Lily away with another one of its earth shattering roars. Elliott has now gotten to the defense line as he gets eye contact with him and nods. Knowing that he warning him of what is about to happen.

 

Raphael finally getting on top of it, and wants to end this. He hates using his gift but to get this things out of their sight, raises his left arm clenching it and foregoing his vampiric strength and using his omnipotence. He could break down the whole cellular form of this thing and recreate it, making it no longer an abomination, recreate its mind. No, that’s just his gift talking to him, he needs to focus in bringing this thing down so Magnus can deal with it. He slams his palm down into the back of the kimera, effectively hearing a crunch and the quake of the entire thing when it falls flat onto its stomach.

 

It still attempts to get up, despite its spine having been shattered. Raphael jumps off and stands beside it, and suddenly the beast is no longer laying flat on the ground and its place is a little kid. But as a vampire, one can be in the form of a child but still be thousands of years old. He sees old scars on the part of his limbs that are exposed. It was not one of the lucky few who they saved from the lab and helped rehabilitate back into their old lives. The kids eye is shut, while the other and his left arm is bleeding out but slowly healing. He has a tree branch growing from where he supposes his tail is suppose to be. His white hair has dried blood pasted to it, and his clothing is a simple black shorts and white shirt.

  
Everyone is shocked as to what to do next, it’s a small child. What exactly should they do, yes he was just an enormous kimera, bent on killing them all but it’s a child.  _ “That’s Adam, he was in the cell next to mine, but he disappeared when we tried to get to know each other after the first year of being in the warehouse.”  _ Max’s voice breaks the silence, as he begins walking closer to the child. Raphael backs away to give him more room, and not to feel scared in any way, as the child still lays on the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Lightwood kids feels other stuff pertaining to the tags I got on this thing.


	5. We Don’t Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: “What exactly should they do, yes he was just an enormous kimera, bent on killing them all but it’s a child. “That’s Adam, he was in the cell next to mine, but he disappeared when we tried to get to know each other after the first year of being in the warehouse.” Max’s voice breaks the silence, as he begins walking closer to the child. Raphael backs away to give him more room, and not to feel scared in any way, as the child still lays on the ground unconscious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd mistakes all my own, unlike these characters and all comments welcomed be they compliments or constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Max kneels down in front of Adam, unsure of what happened to him for him to finally be in Maryse’s control. He just knew he disappeared when he didn’t get any response when he tried talking through the whole they had dug into their connecting wall.

 

Suddenly Adam began to stir, his wounds healing quickly, as he looked up, confusion marring his face.  _ “Adam it’s me, Max”  _ Max wasn’t sure if he had his memories, or if Maryse did something to him, because the confusion and Adam’s furrowed brows deepened as he looks at the boy.

 

Then as Adam opened his mouth and attempted to speak,  _ Max r-ru-”  _ His mouth began filling with blood, his eyes widen and horror contorted his face, aging him rapidly, until parts of him began to fade into golden sand. Max did not understand what was happened, he just stared, stared in horror at the other boy’s demise. He felt a hand on his shoulder immediately, after the sand dropped to the floor into the shape of the figure that was in front of him. Shocked at what had happened to someone he thought one day he could call friend.

 

_ “Max…”  _ He heard Alec’s voice, it seemed he was the one who had placed a hand on his shoulder. Max couldn’t help it, he finally found his family, he was a werewolf, the woman who raised him locked him up, torture him and wouldn’t acknowledge his existence, his brother and sister were Nosferatu, had their own family, and if his nose was anything to go by they were mated. And he just  couldn’t help it, he broke down into his brother’s chest, everything he held down inside him came out in the form of tears overflowing his luminescent blue eyes. He felt his brother’s comfort, he didn’t want to look around him seeing death anymore, especially not Adam’s. This is why we don’t make friends, Max thinks to himself, seeing through his mind of what happened to Adam and the many others Maryse’s people killed in front of him to keep him in check.

 

\\\

Clary knew what she had to do while the other’s met up with Max. She didn’t tell anyone of her plan, just knew she wouldn’t be able to explain what  was going on without having it change or crumble in any way. She made her way to the basement of the school, finally arriving there once she had come with everyone to drop off Simon then slipping into her own direction towards the school while others went to the edge of town. She wanted to investigate something, she knew it hadn’t felt right in her vision but wanted to check it out.

 

As she passed the heating system, she bent down near what looked like an electrical box, possibly a generator. Waiting for the meeting to begin, she had promised Izzy if they were to find her, she would use her speed and be gone before anything happened.

 

_ “Why meet here of all places, this is ridiculous. Almost comical.” _

 

_ “You don’t trust me, enough to come to my office, and I do not trust you enough to go to your den. This isn’t why I called you here for.”  _

 

_“Is that what you call that museum of kept abominations, your “office?”,_ Clary knew that the man was replaced by Meliorn as the second in command to the Seelie Queen, he was also a half-seelie and could lie. He had taken a group of seelies unsatisfied by the rule of the Queen, and created his own den. But he was referring to the warehouse, where she needed to go, or at least know of the location. What confused her was the fact that Maryse and Jasper actually met in the basement of the school of all places. This was her chance to get something, anything that hinted where the warehouse was. She was thankful she didn’t have to breath, and her presence was small, because she had seen that both sides had brought backup, getting away may be a bit difficult but she can do it if she really runs as fast as she has ever done before. But she didn’t see herself running, she saw that she was caught, so she brought silver knives with her, knowing anything silver can burn through a seelie, and the creatures that Maryse brought.

 

_ “So the time has finally come where I have come to ask for your involvement in my crusade.”  _ Maryse sounds bitter as the words left her mouth.  _ “I need you to visit your old friend, Elaine. You know the one who married your brother, and took him away.”  _ Clary did not see that coming, and held a gasp, biting the inside of her mouth, but her eyes widened at that.

 

_ “Is she in this shit hole of a town? I hadn’t notice-” _

 

_ “You knew she was, you have kept track of her ever since your brother died while serving in the Council. Let us be civil here, you only need to visit with her. She still has a son, mundane who has been cohorting with those disgusting leeches.”  _

 

_ “Yes I am well aware of all of this. And I will chose to speak to Elaine if I wish, not when you call upon me to do whatever bidding you request.”  _ Uh oh, Clary though, she needs them to talk about the warehouse, and this looks like it’s going to be a lengthy battle.

 

_ “Yes, yes, I am sorry if I offended you Jasper. Either way, whenever you chose to speak to her, if you don’t mind bringing her along to my office. I know now that she is a warlock associated with the book, and despite her son’s idiocy in cohorting with those abominations, she may bring me the answers I need instead of him. I promise there will be no harm to come to you, even if I could, I wouldn’t dream of it.” _

 

_ “You and I both know she is one of those nasty warlocks. I need to bide my time, with her and her son, especially since her defenses seem to always be up and protective of whoever her son chooses as a mate, be it abomination or not. But you must also know coming from this town to your museum will take time. We could use our fae channels, but I do not want to threaten my people by bringing her through. You’re all the way in the darkened realms and getting ther-” _

 

Clary is held by the throat from behind, as one of Jasper’s men warns the two below them. And just when she was getting the information she needed, someone had to find her, cause I mean where the fuck is the darken realms, she has never heard of that before. 

 

_ “Fuck”  _ she let’s out through gritted teeth. Clary digs her elongated nails into the seelies arm, ripping some of the flesh as the man rips his hand away, while backing away from her. Grabbing one of her silver knife and ramming it into his leg, pulling it out to inflict more pain then throwing it towards Jasper, running as fast as she can and not noticing if it hit him or not. She only thinks of not getting captured, not letting her vision become truth, being the end for her and her family.

 

Clary is unsure if Jasper can call a wild hunt, since he is not royalty in the Fae but doesn’t risk it. She goes to the edge of the other side of town, meandering about. Going through a river bed in the forested area of town, not trying to disturb the lives of the other supernatural residents. She finally makes it to their house, changing out of her quickly drying clothing, and going through the back door, assessing the damage and seeing that Luke had been right to look at the house. Her vision of being captured is still in her mind, and she doesn’t stay long, going into the forest behind their home, and walking them running at her fastest speed again, making sure she is not being followed. She thinks she has made enough detours to go back to the pack house. She wanders in a few circles before making her way through, for the first time she feels oddly out of breath.

 

\\\

_ “Mum”  _ Simon yells out, going to where his mother has exited a portal, and hugging her.  _ “Wait  what are you doing here, not that I’m not happy to see you. Weren’t you at work, did you get fired? Oh my god, do we have to leave in squalor, and beg for food from wandering-” _

 

_ “No, Si. I wanted to come see you. I was getting a bit worried, especially when I called Clary and it went straight to voicemail, after I received no response from Raphael. You know Raphael your mate, who would happily take you in, and not let you live in whatever “squalor” you’ve concocted in your head...ah my son, if I didn’t love you, I’d swear you’ve gone mad”  _ Messing his hair, and giving him one of her motherly looks, like  _ this kid _ .

 

_ “Oh yeah…”  _ Simon gives his mum a embarrassed smile, as he clearly had his imagination run away from him. He wasn’t really thinking at all, really. But now he’s back to worrying about Raphael and the others.

 

_ “Oh thank the angels, you’re here.”  _ Clary arriving through the hallway to come up to them. Simon didn’t noticed she arrived. Simon didn’t really notice anything, because now he sees it, Luke has taken his place in the gaming group. He wanted to go back, but he guess he’s just happy to see the alpha is as much a gamer as his pack. He looks back to Clary.  _ “I don’t think I was followed here, but no I didn’t go with the others Simon, and yes he is perfectly fine. But Elaine, Jasper is in town and he and Maryse had a little chat about you. It seems that they have forgone the plot of getting Simon to now coming after you!”  _ Clary feels like if she were a breather, she would be out of breath, because this is some big friggin news right now.  _ “And where the hell is the Darkened Realm?” _

 

Elaine is blown, because she didn’t think Jasper, would come here, and better yet be alive. But this realm is one crazy reality. And the darkened realm!?  _ “Okay, one question answered at a time. First I am surprised by the fact that Jasper is alive. Jasper is your uncle Simon…”  _ She stops and looks at Simon as he processes the information just given to him.  _ “I thought the Queen killed him, as he is a traitorous scobb gobblin of a thing. And yes I know where the Darkened Realm is but what I want to know is how do you know of it.” _

 

_ “Maryse’s warehouse, where she keeps all the supernaturals that she has not killed, but sees use for. Which by the way is where she kept Max, her own son. The warehouse is there, Jasper mentioned how he cannot get you there one captured fast enough. He didn’t want to take you through the fae portals, as he said you aren’t trustworthy or something. Either way we have to get there.”  _ Clary hopes that answers everything, and she wonders why she never got any visions within-

 

Clary’s train of thought completely stops as she hears a sharp, high pitch ringing in her ears, as she crumbles to the floor. Elaine, sees Clary’s eyes roll to the back of her head, and immediately suspends her movements.  _ “Luke, I know you have a medic area let’s get her there. Jasper poisoned her. Simon call the others and inform them of what is going on and to come as soon as possible.”  _ Elaine says as she is already following Luke, making sure Simon is calling, and transporting Clary safely to the area Luke has shown them.

  
  


\\\

_ “We can take as much time as you need to Max, you’ll never be in a cell again. She won’t hurt you anymore”  _ Alec tells his little brother, as he is crying into his chest. He wants to cry at how his brother has crumbled into him, the sight of seeing another who was captured by Maryse. Izzy is rubbing soft circles on his back, soothing him as his crying screams get softer.

 

He sees Raphael speaking on the phone, and a troubled look covering his face, as he hears Simon yelling from the receiver. He quickly looks at Izzy, but then away, saying goodbye and ending the call.  _ “We need to go back”  _ He says to the group as everyone crowds closer.

 

_ “But Max-”  _ Izzy begins

 

_ “Izzy…”  _ his troubled expression becomes painful,  _ “it’s Clary, she’s been poisoned. We need to go help Elaine.” _

 

The look and noise that comes over Izzy’s face and comes out of her throat is one that makes everyone cringe, and backs away. Even Max, not really know who is Clary or what is going on, is cringing. Izzy looks at Max for half a second before she is gone.  _ “I’ll go with her you guys, can finish here. I’m sorry this isn’t going how it was planned Max but it’s good to finally meet Izzy and Alec’s little brother.”  _ He gives a small smile, before chasing after Izzy.

 

\\\

_ “There is only one thing I can think of, Jasper must have gotten her when she thought she was safe to return here. She looks like she is attempting to get out of my spell and is acting manic right now. I can only think he must have shot her with the blood of a chupacabra, wherever the hell he got that from!”  _ Elaine, informs Luke as he has cleared the bed and sees Clary’s eyes go completely white as if she is in a trance. _ “Shit. Si! Are they on their way! I need Isabelle more than the others, her bond may be able to help while I get the blood of a unico-” _

 

Elaine is interrupted as Isabelle comes crashing through where they are and looking for Clary. Raphael behind her.  _ “Jasper, a fae who turned against the queen, shot her with the blood of a beast that has long since died, chupacabra.”  _ She informs Isabelle of the location, as she sees Raphael taking Simon into an embrace, Elaine doesn’t see the others.

 

_ “Raphael”  _ Izzy is says in a voice that sounds as though her world has darkened, and she is the last person on earth. Its broken half way through. As she looks at him with a pained look, holding on to Clary as Clary tries to break the paralysis she is in, breathing heavily and baring her fangs. She needs him to do this one thing for her, she cannot be in the world any longer without her Clary. She can only ask.

 

_ “I can erase the poison, I was just going to get the blood of a unicorn.”  _ Elaine speaks, up, not sure on what’s going on. As to why Isabelle is speaking to Raphael about this. But watches as Raphael releases Simon and walks up to where Isabelle and Clary are.

 

_ “Can we lay her down”  _ he ask, and Elaine slowly moves her and lays her on the bed in the medic room.  _ “Can we all not speak of this later. I will explain when I’m ready”  _ He says as he looks around the room. Everyone nods, with curiosity on their faces. He moves to Izzy’s side, and puts his hand on Clary’s now fast beating heart. He closes his eyes, and pumps his omnipotence into her veins, pushing hard but not hard enough to crush her chest. He feels the poison disintegrating from her veins, but it’s mixed with magic, to keep it multiplying too quickly. Its eating her own veins alive, he quickly kills the last of it, rebuilding her venous walls. And she is still, taking one loud intake of air, as her heart stops to its normal slow vampiric thump.  _ “Are you okay?”  _ Raphael says, before Izzy is throwing herself on top of her mate.

 

He backs away to give the two room, and faces the astonishment on the faces of the people in the room.  _ “Maybe we should give the two some space”  _ He says as he holds Simon’s hand and begins walking out of the room. As he hears Luke closing the door behind them.

 

_ “So I get that you said you would explain, but uh what was that. It’s like you brought her back to life, like how Neo saved Serenity by taking his hand and entering into her chest to pump her heart, like a friggin god and then it’s like whaa to the viewers but Neo’s like whatever I do that all the time, bringing back people to life and-” _

 

_ “I think what Simon is saying, is we understand that you don’t want to speak about it now, but was that your gift?”  _ Elaine interrupts before her son can continue his rant.

 

_ “I had heard that Nosferatu had gifts, but if that is yours then you must be one lucky son of…”  _ Luke isn’t sure how to end that so let’s it go.

 

_ “Yes, that was my gift...I do not wish to speak about it, but we can all be happy that Clary is safe. Now Simon was panicking during the call but Casper a cousin of his poisoned Clary?” _

 

_ “Jasper, a Fae who is his Uncle, apparently Clary heard where Maryse’s warehouse is, Darkened Realm, I am sure you have heard of it. You and Magnus, yes and possibly Lily and Maia. But anyways, they are apparently in cahoots to take me down and bring me to Maryse for questioning on the book of the white. Jasper must have thought to eliminate her, and I am unsure how but poisoned her with a beast blood that no one has seen in ages. A chupacabra. Jasper was in the position of second in command until Meliorn, and has since created his own Fae world, with defectors who did not agree with the Queen’s way of running the kingdom. After being humiliated and defeated by Simon’s father and I, while I was passing through, he was thrown out for attempted assassination.”  _ Elaine remembers how she had come upon the kingdom by mistake, and had decided to stay after Simon’s father caught her eye. She had had a good enough relationship with the Queen to be allowed temporary access to their world.

 

_ “Hmm, so that means…”  _ Simon begins, with one hand still holding Raphael’s, bringing the other to his chin, rubbing it. A crease appearing on his forehead, looking like he is really contemplating all that has been said, _ “we won’t be questioning Raphael on his super godlike powers. I see.”  _ Raphael rolls his eyes, as everyone scoffs, thinking the young man was going to put any input to what was just said.

 

_ “Simon I will speak on it when I feel I’m ready to. Just know that…”  _ Raphael didn’t know how to describe his gift in a way to not make it seem too dangerous but it is, it is a dangerous thing to wield.  _ “It is a dangerous power, one that should never have been placed in our world, or in hands such as mine.”  _ He knows he is making it sound as though he is unworthy, but that is what he feels. Simon look onto him, a flash of sorrow, that quickly disappears to understanding, then he embraced him.

 

_ “So Maryse now has a defector from the Fae, and somehow she has access to the Darkened Realm. We need everyone to know this, and come up with a plan.”  _ Raphael speaks to the group at large.

 

_ “I’ve heard of the Darkened Realm and know of a few that have been there. But I did not think that Maryse would be able to meander in and out of it as she pleases. This is dangerous. We might think to warn the others factions within the supernaturals of this as well.”  _ Luke knows that the few individuals that have gone within that realm, never really came out the same. It’s a dangerous place within another reality where the brightest die the quickest, and those lucky enough to go and come back unharmed or changed are individuals that must possess an enormous gift. The neighboring Nixie tribe has one such individual, but she has yet to speak on her travel there. Maybe if others knew of what the Council member is doing, it would inspire those who have been and those who are close to them to come up and speak.

 

_ “I think that would be a start. When I first arrived here, I did meet up with the leaders of many supernaturals, to give respect to them and to inform them of what troubles may soon follow me. I guess I somehow foreshadowed the upcoming events without realizing it.”  _ Elaine said.

 

_ “Wow so you went to other supernaturals and greeted them...without me mum.”  _ Simon didn’t know any of this was going on. Show how unprepared he really is to all of what was happening. He only knew that their were people out there who were not human or mundane, but didn’t really know of anything else until he met Raphael. Clary did inform him just a small amount, and his mother did mention the other supernaturals by name but didn’t go into detail.

 

_ “I’m sorry hun, I just didn’t want to overload you with information. I didn’t want to just come out and say it, until I knew you were ready to really hear about it all. I mean your mother is a warlock, your father is a fae and your mundane. I couldn’t come up to you after we had lifted up everything and come here and tell you everything. I thought you needed time”  _ Elaine wanted to educate Simon as many times as it presented itself, but she didn’t want to reveal it all then have him shut himself out to everything around him, as he did the first few months after his father died and when he had presented himself as an omega.

 

_ “I understand mum, but at least now I am a bit in the know.”  _ Simon wish he knew as much as everyone else, but he understands his mum’s reasoning.

 

_ “But here lies the issue, Simon will have an appointed heat cycle and that takes us two weeks. Thankfully school will be out of session, until the next semester start where he can continue and graduate. But the issue is still that he and Raphael will be out of it for the mean time. We can still strategically think out a plan but we will need time where they will not be in our meetings.”  _ Elaine just remembered about Simon going off his suppressants, before they actually meet with the leaders of each group.

 

_ “If we can still meet with the leaders while Simon and Raphael are busy, we can at least have a plan in the making before they come back to join us. Either way the heat appointed cycle has to be done, staying on suppressants too long without a break can cause damage, as I can remember what happened to Jayson.”  _ Luke thinks they can still at least talk things out as the other two are occupied, but Raphael and his  _ super godlike powers _ would be a major win in the team. If they have to go against Maryse, and her more than likely army of hybrids.

 

_ “Yes I agree, we can inform the others about this, and make a decision from there.”  _ Elaine looks to the door where Isabelle and Clary are, as they emerge from the room. Clary no longer looks shaken up, but has a tight hold on Isabelle’s hands. Isabelle face mirrors Clary’s, calm but has an underlying layer of just not alright.  _ “Are you girls okay” _

 

_ “Yeah, for now. Thank you Rapha, I know you don’t like using...never mind. Thank you. Now me and Izzy heard what the plan is and we agree. We can inform the others and go from there as Si and Rapha are busy.”  _ Clary’s vision has been quiet, since she was healed and her head is buzzing, but she at least feels like herself again.

 

_ “Is everyone still in the edge of town?”  _ The two girls nod,  _ “Okay, let’s go there”  _ Elaine opens a portal, and walks through as she looks at the others. Alec is holding onto a young boy. Magnus looks as though he wants to approach but, is hesitant and Elaine is now worried, because Magnus doesn’t seem the type. There are three werewolves, with blood on their teeth, and Lily and Maia seem to be speaking to each other wordlessly.  _ “This portal will bring you back to the pack house”  _ she addresses the three wolves. Everyone moving aside to let them through.

 

_ “Max, I’m sorry I left like that”  _ Izzy says apologetically, she honestly is. She didn’t want to leave her baby brother, but Clary was in trouble. She had felt a dull ache in her slow beating heart but thought it was from seeing Max again. She walks up to her brothers, still holding on to Clary’s hand.  _ “Max, this is my mate Clary”  _ she always wanted to introduce the two, but never thought it would happen.

 

Max looks at the small red head up and down, she’s a vamp too. Makes sense to him. He’s calmed down since seeing Adam’s death and has finally been able to speak to his older brother. He was still thinking of the look Izzy had when she left. And it was painful to see and hear. But she at least looks like she is better, if the smile on her face is any hint.  _ “Hi, I’m Max.”  _ He says quietly as he moves a bit from his Alec. The redhead smiles at him, as she already seems like a very approachable warm person. He likes the mate his sister chose. She seems like a genuinely nice person.

 

Alec moves his hand away from Max’s shoulders to signal Magnus to come closer.  _ “And this is Magnus, my better half.”  _ Alec places a hand on the small of Magnus’ back as Magnus smiles to his little brother.

 

Max looks at the Magnus, and is a bit wowed.  _ “You chose my brother as your mate...I mean look at you and look at Alec. I’m not saying he’s a bad looking guy but really him?”  _ Max is astonished, that his brother can even keep the attention of a guy who looks like Magnus. He never question his sexuality before but, Magnus made him want to rethink his heterosexuality.

 

Everyone laughs, while Alec messes up Max’s already messy blonde curls.  _ “Thanks Max”  _ he says in a flat voice.

 

_ “Why thank you Max, but we actually chose each other.”  _ Magnus had a lot of questions for Max on what occurred when he was captured, and if he got any bits of information from the warehouse or its location.

 

_ “You think you up to meeting everybody?”  _ Max nods to Izzy’s question.

 

_ “That’s Lily and Maia over there. Elliott who looks funny and doesn’t like long walks on the beach. and Raphael and his mate Simon, he’s human but I’m sure your nose can tell you that. Then there is Simon’s mother, and Luke by the portal Simon’s mom created. She’s a warlock that smell might be new to you.”  _ Izzy is pretty excited to introduce her family to her little brother. Never seeing this situation ever happening.

 

_ “And your eyes aren’t lying, that is really how she looks like Max. The outer appearance is her glamor, most warlocks do that, apparently.”  _ Luke says to the pup, as he comes closer.

 

Max is pretty grateful Luke said something, but he was just about to comment on Simon’s mom. Simon himself though, next to Raphael. A nerd with a handsome latin man. Well however people chose to live their lives or who they lived them with, he couldn’t judge.  _ “It’s nice to meet all of you.”  _ Max says, shyly.

 

_ “Oh you don’t have to be so formal, we're practically family now right?”  _ Simon says, as his role of tension relief. Patting Max on the back, and laughing.

 

_ “Yeah,”  _ Max is unsure if he likes this Simon, but he seems like a funny guy. He looks around the group and is used to the smells they have.

 

_ “I’m the alpha of the werewolves in this region, if you ever need any help. Let me know. It was nice meeting you Max.”  _ Luke says, as he gives a warm smile, and going through the portal as it closes.

 

_ “Elaine is fine, you don’t have to address me as Simon’s mom.”  _ Elaine likes this Max, he’s such a cute pup. He exudes this sort of feeling, that brings out her motherly aspect. He’s thin, like he had been purposefully underfed, and his close although smelling fresh look like they were left out in the rain and then dried in the sun to fade. She wants to help in anyway she can. Seeing scars on the parts of his skin not covered by the clothing.  _ “Now how about we take Max, home and get him some food and a warm bath.”  _ Elaine proposes, already opening a portal and not waiting for an answer.

 

\\\\\\\

Once they are home, Lily goes out to fix the back of the house, as Magnus disposes of the burned remains and dust from Luke’s opponents.

 

_ “Hi Max, I’m Maia. It’s nice to finally meet you” _

 

Max looks at the small woman who introduces herself. He thinks to himself, that his family is just filled with good looking people. He blushes at his thought, when Maia smiles at him, thinking she may have heard his thoughts.  _ “Y-you can’t hear what I’m thinking right...I mean. It’s my pleasure to meet you too, I mean nice, it’s nice to meet you too.”  _ Max get your shit together, you just met your brother and sister’s family and you soon become a bumbling mouth vomiter. I can do this.  _ “Wow you’re beautiful. I mean wow you’re gorgeous. I mean this is a very beautiful house, and...yeah”  _ internally facepalms himself.

 

_ “ Well, thank you Max. Now anything you want to eat, I like to cook and can make you anything”  _

 

_ “I haven’t eaten a lot in a while, so I guess anything is fine really. Just no oatmeal….please.” _

 

_ “Anything but oatmeal, got it. I’m sure Alec or Izzy can show you a bathroom and get you some new clothes so you can get clean and changed before eating.”  _ Maia’s warm smile never leaves her face, as she turns to to go into the kitchen.

 

Max has to admit this is actually a really nice house, it’s cozy but large which he didn’t think could be possible. Or the possibility of him getting out of that cell ever. He let’s Alec show him to a room, with a bed and a few books within a bookcase, a dresser and a door leading to what is a bathroom.  _ “Come down whenever you’re ready Max. No rush, okay.”  _ Alec says, Max misses hearing his brother’s voice, and hugs him to reassure him that this is actually happening and he is wide a awake.

 

\\\

Alec seats himself down next to Magnus, taking his mate onto his lap. It seems Elaine is informing everyone what is going on.  _ “I’m still getting buzzing and static. But I do remember most of what Elaine is going to say.”  _ Clary speaks up.

 

_ “Simon’s father was fae as you all know, his brother Jasper was attempting a coup and assassination of the Queen, while I was in their domain, Simon’s father and I stopped him. He took the humiliation and left the kingdom with a group who agreed with his propaganda. He is now in talks with Maryse. Foregoing the plan of kidnapping Simon, they will now be after me, to bring me to Maryse, since as a warlock she thinks I would give her the book of the white. Which brings us to our current problem, Maryse’s warehouse is in the Darkened Realm.”  _ Elaine explains the situation, as Maia enters with a shocked expression mirroring those around her.

 

_ “As you know, getting there will be a difficult road. But Luke came up with the plan of us meeting with each leader of the supernaturals around us and informing them of what Maryse is doing. We both think the Council may or may not be aware of what is going on. But, as you also know Raphael and Simon will be occupied with Simon’s appointed heat cycle. Staying on his suppressants too long is damaging. So while they are away, we can meet with the leader and have a working plan in the works once they return. Raphael is a key figure in whatever it is we will be facing.”  _ Elaine agrees with Luke, he may have not said it, but the look he gave Raphael alone was a hint to what he was thinking.

 

_ “I agree”  _ Alec digests the information given quickly, and agrees that having at least some semblance of a plan in the works will help to get everyone together in the same page. At least for those who joins us. He remembers Magnus mentioning the darkened realm before but has never been.

 

_ “We are positive this information is correct”  _ Magnus questions, looking to Clary and Elaine nods.  _ “Okay, then yes we do have a large issue. Your mother is a very dangerous human darling.”  _ Magnus says to Alec.  _ “Going into the darkened realm and building a warehouse to house supernaturals that she has chosen not to murder is a feat that is dangerous yet powerful in it’s execution. No one comes out of that realm unchanged or in tack. The brightest die the quickest. I only made it out in one piece because of Raphael. And who knows if we can venture into it with his help again, especially considering the supernaturals who will want to join this crusade. I for one do not believe the Council has knowledge of Maryse’s going ons.”  _ Magnus remembers they at least made two friends of council members and they were nothing like the evil hound that Maryse is.

 

_ “I agree with Magnus, we know of two members. Lydia Branwell and another warlock of Tessa Gray, neither are an thimble worth of evil and sadistic as Maryse is. Entering into the darkened realm as one pleases is not something anyone with a sane mind would do.” _

 

_ “What about the darkened realm?”  _ Max walks down the stairs and sits down in the empty space near Elliott.

 

_ “That is where Maryse apparently has the warehouse she kept you in.”  _ Elliott says, seeing if Max can give them some more information. They had to cue him into what is going on anyways, despite the glares Alec and Izzy just threw at him.

 

_ “Yeah that’s where it is. But she had a warlock build a sort of enclosed area. Like a tunnel. That’s how she let me out when she sent me here.”  _ Max remembers a long walkway that he thought would never end.  _ “I thought that hallways would never end, and how she might have chose to lie to me this whole time and the tunnel was just her way of getting me away from her sight.”  _ Max remembers the look of disgust Maryse gave him as he walked away with in clothing that felt to rigid. His heart beating rapidly as he had turned his back from her walking through a door and then the tunnel.

 

_ “Maxi, you never have to worry about that again. You’re here now, you’re with family. You’ll never have to go back”  _ Alec reassures him, as he rubs circles on his back.

 

Simon is just shocked by how much Alec is talking, he figured the guy was the silent type. He looks at Max, and feels for the little man. He can never truly understand how a mother can completely lock away and torture their own child. He sees Maia returning to the kitchen, and Lily follows her. He smiles at Max as he looks around the room. 

 

He smiles at his brother and nods,  _ “Yeah”  _ Max feels like he is actually home, he feels he finally is with his family again.

 

_ “So Maryse, has captured a warlock to make the darkened realm accessible to her coming and goings. I see.”  _ Elaine thinks that Maryse had to have some enormous incentive for a warlock to have done that. If not one, then two warlocks to have created a feat such as that.  _ “There must be more than one. Do you know if they are still alive?” _

 

_ “I met one, his name was Damien but I’m not sure about the other. She was gone before I saw Maryse throw her into a cell. I don’t know if she is still there, she’s blue like you but a darker shade, if that information helps. But Damien was only introduced to me by Sebastian because he thought he could enhance my learning.”  _

 

_ “Mum you’re blue!?”  _ Simon caught that information quickly. He only sees his mother, as his mother, a small woman capable of doing many great things.  _ “Is that that glamor thing Luke mentioned!”  _ He gets up from Raphael’s lep to stand in front of his mother, narrowing his eyes to see if he can see her true appearance. Suddenly in the place of his mother, sits a light blue woman, with white hair and the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen in his life. They almost glow, it seems like everything is that light blue shade but her hair, and the horns protruding from her head. He was so focused on her eyes he completely overlooked the horns.  _ “Woooooow! You're like a Chagrian! Like Saarai, with her father being a sith lord Darth Wyyrlok. It makes sense you know, cause his name sounds like Warlock! Are your horns still growing? Are they the source of your power? Mum, please tell me you can wield a lightsaber!?”  _ Simon is so focused on asking his mother the plethora of questions, he doesn’t even notice Raphael seating him back down on his lap.

 

_“This is why I glamor Si. Is this really the questions you want to ask? Seriously? No my horns are not going to continue growing, No they are not the source of my power and are lightsabers even real? And no, Simon I will not make a lightsaber. My son everyone, my son”_ She shakes her head. She expected the questions but not in that category, that caught her off guard.

 

_ “Well that was all I got. Anyone else wants to ask her anything. Since she clearly doesn’t love me enough to make a lightsaber for us to wield….”  _ Simon says as he looks around the room. He sees everyone facepalming themselves.  _ “What I was really excited, on the prospect of wielding a lightsaber with my mum.”  _ It’s the truth, I mean  _ when will a guy ever get to meet a real life Chagrian look alike and see them wielding a lightsaber. Practically never, that’s when.  _ And he realizes he said that out loud. Has everyone shakes their heads, he at least gets a laugh out of Max and Raphael.

  
_ “Suzy you are just too cute for words, you know that”  _ Magnus says amused at the whole exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thankfully the plot is moving along the pace that I am looking for. Next chapitre might just be the Saphael smut I have been itching to write! Heat cycle, knotting, rimming and all the other glorious things I can think of, possibly even some spanking O-O who knows, maybe Simon's into spanking...


	6. That Time When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: “Woooooow! You're like a Chagrian! Like Saarai, with her father being a sith lord Darth Wyyrlok. It makes sense you know, cause his name sounds like Warlock! Are your horns still growing? Are they the source of your power? Mum, please tell me you can wield a lightsaber!?” Simon is so focused on asking his mother the plethora of questions, he doesn’t even notice Raphael seating him back down on his lap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably place character looks for those who are wondering what each character looks in my mind. As for Magnus, Alec, Clary, Izzy, Simon and Raphael everyone looks like their character but younger. Magnus is his tanned self, and Raphael is his brown self, like from the books. But I do enjoy both their actors in the television show.
> 
> Lily Chen in my head is, Fan Bingbing because I love her and she is a badass: [Lily Chen!](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8d/34/cd/8d34cd007dbd1b202d1295e30932600e.jpg) Just looks so damn [GORGEOUS](http://cdn.bleedingcool.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Fan_Bing_Bing_Cartier_Ads4.jpg) And as [Bingbing Fan](https://jingdaily.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Louis-Vuitton-Spring-Summer-2014-Ad-Campaign-Fan-Bingbing_crop.jpg), my gods yes!
> 
> Maia Roberts, in the book is a curvy girl, but I made her smaller and not as tall and still a curvy girl. But Antonia Thomas, from UK show Misfits, was what I looked at: [Before Lily :(](http://i.imgur.com/DqJatKa.jpg), [With Lily](http://67.media.tumblr.com/b91e3416c25db645a2edafbe2ace5489/tumblr_njrovgPWCt1qcpno5o1_500.png) and the rest of the family of course. Then as a vamp, I’m still looking but this comes close, [Maia Roberts](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7ig6vPuap1rbk3fwo1_500.jpg)
> 
> Then for Elliott, I tried looking into stars who I thought could relate to the character I saw, but this glasses guy. This person isn’t an actor, just some gorgeous man wearing glasses with soulful eyes but an amused-like he’s laughing in the inside about a joke no one knows-facial expression, but here [Elliott](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d5/fb/05/d5fb0550da68c448b9e2bec05582492c.jpg)

Simon was finally back home, with his mum and Raphael, after saying goodnight to a Max who was too full to even respond except for a hand to return the hug Simon had given him and a wave, mumbling to get to know the three better since Simon had said  _ they’re family now _ . They left, and were now in his room. He finished his nightly routine while he saw his mum and Raphael in the living speaking to one another about their plans for meeting with the leaders of each group and informing them of Maryse’s plans. He entered his room, seeing Raphael looking out the window.  _ “What’s wrong?” _ he asked as he saw some anxiousness clearly rolling out of Raphael’s posture.

 

_ “Nothing…”  _ Raphael responded in a whisper, and that did not bode well with Simon.  _ “The neighbors of yours, seem to be planning something. They have been moving in and out of their storage shed. We’re going to have to deal with them soon” _

 

_ “Can’t you just read their minds or zip them out of existence with your super godlike powers?”  _ Simon, actually wanted to know if he can do that. _ If he can read minds, he could probably see how thirsty Simon was _ , he thought laughing to himself because of his use of hip teenager lingo on himself. He saw Raphael looking at him, and he blushed thinking  _ oh shit did he just listen to my thoughts….”Oh I just said those things out loud didn’t I?” _

 

Raphael genuinely laughed, dimples showing, which Simon remembered seeing but didn’t realize how young it made him look. Even better looking than he was before, if that is even possible.  _ “Simon, I don’t like using my ‘super godlike powers’ for specific reasons. And we both know you were your emotions and thoughts on your face. You can’t and don’t hide anything very well.”  _ Simon laughs, knowing Raphael is right, and trips on the entryway of his bedroom face first on the floor.

 

_ “I knew I hadn’t been clumsy in a while, now it’s all coming back to attack me at once!”  _ he spoke into the pepto bismal floor, laying there instead of getting up. He feels Raphael picking him up and getting them under his comforter.

 

_ “Simon, before you know it the weeks are going to fly through in a flash. And your thoughts of an imaginary vendetta with your clumsiness will be a thing in the past. Think of it this way, at least you’re not a vampire, then you would be going through walls and mowing people down not being able to control your speed”  _ Raphael says in a joking voice, laughing at his own joke.

 

_ “Hahaha Rapha, was that suppose to make me feel better. Thank you so much, for cheering up your mate, your such a supportive alpha”  _ Simon responds flatly.

 

_ “Go to sleep mi amor, we start school in the morning.”  _ Raphael kisses him tenderly goodnight,  _ “te quiero, Si” _

 

_ “Love you Rapha”  _ Simon didn’t realize how exhausted he was because sleep took him absolutely by surprise. One moment he was speaking, possibly mumbling to Raphael about Max and how he wants to be his friend, while scenting Raphael next thing he knew he was awake for the morning, leaving the house and saying goodbye to his mum.

 

\\\

At school a lot of people were talking, and openingly staring at Simon. As he was reading a poster about Prom.  _ Sea King Extravaganza  _ it read, he looks at Izzy and Clary as they were reading the poster and Izzy actually asked Clary if she would be her date instead of thinking she would go with her. Clary giggling and agreeing to it is a very posh english accent kind of way.  _ “You two are just epitome of cuteness, I’m being overloaded by your fluff factor reaching over nine thousand!”  _ He laughs at his own DragonBall Z joke. Izzy and Clary clearly not getting it, but giving him wide smiles nonetheless.

 

_ “A sea king themed Prom will be nice, I wonder who thought of it. I want to dress up as a mermaid”  _ Magnus said, coming from nowhere Simon noticed.

 

_ “I think we all know you would look amazing in any theme you choose to go with, Mags”  _ Alec say, kissing his mate.

 

_ “You guys make me want to vomit with your honeymoon phase”  _ Max retorts looking at the two with narrowing eyes but a playful grin. Simon’s mum had gotten him enrolled, and he had started classes that Monday, because his mother is just one of those women who believe education is everything, and wanted him to start as soon as possible.

 

_ “If this is a honeymoon phase, then don’t think it’s going anywhere, since it started since they were together. We’re all betting on when they’ll get to old married couple phase.”  _ Lily says with a snark, then walking away with Maia, wherever it is they were going.

 

Simon had to laugh at that, because he guess as much that the two were like that. But they’re whole conversation seemed to be completely ignored as the two were whispering and kissing each other, once again in their own little world.  _ “Well Rapha, I expect to be wooed for my invitation to the Xtravaganzaaa”  _ Saying it like how he saw Venus Xtravaganza said it in Paris is Burning, he loved that film when his mum had shown it to him. He is a superhero, action, and so on film lover with his secret love of romance but he does love his documentaries.

 

_ “I would do nothing less than to ‘woo’ you, mi amor. And I already have something in the works.”  _ They way Raphael smiled made Simon want to claim his lips and that is what he did, smiling into their kiss. The bell rung and they went about their way.

 

\\\

Classes flashing by, with the usual stares and mumbling veering his way, lunch hour coming just as quickly. Izzy and Clary walked with him to his locker, just as he was going to put his books away he saw a creme colored envelope with a some soft embedded design to it. He looked at it, thinking it might be Raphael, and he wondered what was inside he looked and all it said was to go outside in the garden area. He was was interesting, especially how good the card look for a simple message like that. He smiled, and already saw Izzy and Clary walking to the mess hall while he went outside greeting his family as he went, he also saw Max talking to one of the werewolves that was at the pack house. He’s surprised he never noticed they went to this school, he wonders if Michele is at this school too, Jayson’s gang did look like they were high schoolers but he must have not been paying attention. He sees Maia and Lily, relaxing under  _ their  _ tree, because he has never seen anyone else under it. He greets them but their too engaged in staring into each other’s eyes probably talking through their minds. He remembers having one of his professors tell him when a mating bond is strong then telepathy becomes a natural.

 

Simon makes it to the garden, happy to see all the flowers have been replanted and grown fully again. The types and colors have changed though. Simon doesn’t see Raphael so he sits down, at the picnic his mate had apparently set up as well. He takes a strawberry, enjoying the sweetness of it, taking small bites and waiting for Raphael, thinking he will be here eventually. Suddenly he hears a melodic guitar sound, and Raphael appears, and begins singing. His voice is hypnotic as Simon doesn’t pay much attention to the words as he does to his voice. It’s a spanish song apparently, because he took a few seconds to listen to the actual words. He doesn’t feel the tears slowly running down his face, as he smiles and listens to Raphael now seated in front of him. Once Raphael is done, he’s already in tears, and he is kissing him sweetly as he wipes the tears from his face.  _ “Simon Lewis, will you you make me the happiest alpha by saying yes to-” _

 

_ “You could ask me to marry you, or whatever it is and I would say yes with a gesture like that, you romantic fool!!”  _ Simon feels like he has to yell that out, since this is the most beautiful thing he has ever had done for him, he doesn’t know how to take it all in. “Gods I fucking love you”

 

_ “Well, mi amor if you had let me finish, me and Elaine were talking last night, and we thought it would be a very intuitive plan to ask you this. And she did give me her blessing-” _

 

_ “H-h-h-h-HOLIEST OF FUCKS ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS, ARE YOU GOING TO ASK ME WHAT i THINK YOU’RE GOING TO ASK ME, IS THIS HAPPENED?”  _ Simon knows he’s being loud, but can’t really care now, he pinches himself, then slaps Raphael, and then himself. He feels the pain and sees Raphael’s confused look and then gulps down as a fresh set of tears come down to his cheeks,  _ “Yes!”  _ Raphael didn’t have to say anything, or present a ring for him to throw his arms around him, and claiming his lips, tumbling the both of them on the ground.  _ “I can’t wait for my heat appointment.”  _ He says against Raphael’s smiling lips.

 

\\\\\\\

They finally settle, down, as Simon looks at the obsidian rock with a bluish tint to it, center to small rubies.  _ “It is apparently your grandmother’s ring, given to her by your mother’s father. She had received the ring by...default. I don’t think I should be the one to tell you how warlocks come to be, so I will let your mother explain. I don’t want to ruin this moment.” _

 

Simon kisses him, after swallowing,  _ “The world could crumble before my eyes and this moment wouldn’t be slightly ruined.”  _ He looks at the ring again, enjoying the bluish tint, reminding him of his mother.  _ “What was that song by the way, it was very sublime melody.”  _ He asked Raphael, as he leans his back into his chest, enjoying the lounging time they have. He doesn’t want to go to his last class, and simply stay like this for as long as he can.

 

_ “It is a slightly older song, from a long ago generation. Chayanne, Amor Inmortal. It is usually played with the piano but a guitar is easier to carry and I was told you play the guitar as well?” _

 

_ “I do, do you play a lot of instruments”  _ Simon is curious, and  _ “I want to learn how to play that, it was a very beautiful song, if you couldn’t tell with the tears of euphoria coming from my eyes”  _ he laughs at his own silliness, he’s pretty emotional when it is just the two of them. He feels like he can be himself, he feels that with everyone now in his family. They make him seem so incredibly like himself, where he was hiding who he was for so long before arriving here.

 

_ “When you live as long as me, you find learning to be the only real signifier of time past. Time moves differently for those who are ageless.”  _ Raphael thinks back to the things he learned, and the things he has experienced with every event that has gone by with his involvement and not.  _ “But I also feel that you ground me, my anchor to everything in this world, mi amor.” _

 

Simon cannot respond to that without his voice wavering so he, kisses Raphael, tenderly. As though if he hurries, he will move away, or fly away from this moment. He wants to pass every emotion, the passion he feels for his alpha, portrayed in the tender sweet kiss.

 

\\\

Raphael actually made him go to their last class, which played out as usual, but after class making it back to their house, since his mother wasn’t home. Everyone had expected the ring, but they still cooed, even Lily. Magnus even said his name, which Simon was shocked at first but he thinks he played it off as normal-in reality he did not, and Magnus laughed at his reaction.

 

_ “It’s a gorgeous ring Simon”  _ Maia said to him, he was a bit shocked, since she rarely ever talked but he did really like the sound of her voice.

 

_ “I’m still surprised myself, I didn’t expect this at all. I thought he was going to just as me to the Prom, like a regular person. But Rapha isn’t normal, no one really is. I mean when you really look at the definition of that word, its simply odd whoever made that up. Simply from the sound of it, to the many other things surrounding the word. Aaand I’m ranting because I don’t know what else to say right now. Uhm Thank You Mai”  _ Simon returns Maia’s smile still on her face as he had started his rant. He figured someone would have stopped him by now, before he began but that wasn’t going to happen. They all just listen to him go on and on...internal sigh, why does my mouth not listen to me.

 

_ “You’re just too cute”  _ Maia says, as she lays a soft kiss on his cheek, walking away into the kitchen leaving Simon shocked, and wide eyed feeling the slight glare coming from Lily.

 

_ “Where’s Max?”  _ He changes the subject, since when they got here, he didn’t see the young werewolf enter the house with them.

 

_ “He went to Luke’s”  _ Izzy says, as she is still examining the ring with Clary.  _ “This really is a gorgeous ring Simon.” _

 

_ “Yeah it is, and it goes nicely with his paleness”  _ Magnus says from the entryway of the living room, he carried a really old, what looks like a photo album. Simon did realize, even as vampires they were not as pale as he thought they would be, except for Clary, but Clary look like that was her tone even before she was a vampire, with her red fiery hair and freckles. Magnus was tanned, and Raphael slight brown, while Maia and Elliott kept their tones and everyone else was a slight olive color. He was paler than them, except for Clary of course, it surprised him and he felt like Twilight really lied to him. He felt Magnus and Alec sitting beside him, as he moved closer to Raphael.  _ “This is an album me and Alec began, I’m very sentimental when it comes to remembering major events, like graduation, births and weddings, things of those nature.” _

 

_ “Wow, so have you all been married before? I mean of course you have, I would think of however long you all have been alive it would be something that would come up, right?”  _ Simon wondered about that, were they the marrying type.

 

_ “Well, we like private events, Mai and Lil were the only ones who really went through the whole thing, with caterers and the like. I think Mai really wanted one and Lil”  _ They all look over to Lily, who Simon is shocked because she is fucking blushing. Simon didn’t think she had that in her.  _ “But everyone else just went with the whole private, simply witnesses at an outdoor event. It was fun. Look at how happy Mai looks”  _ Simon looks through the photos in the album and if you ask him he did not squeal-whatever any lying bastard has said about him squealing. He looks through the photo album, until Mai brings him something he has not eaten in a long time, he eats so much sushi and sashimi he feels like his stomach will explode.

 

_ “Is it really that enjoyable?”  _ Alec asked, he pokes at his leftover with his own chopsticks.

 

_ “Yes it is”  _ Elliott appears answering for him,  _ “Have you never eaten it before”  _ He says this with what Simon notices is a glint in his eye.

 

_ “Oh no, hide the food! He’s going into experimental mode”  _ Simon honestly needs to be here longer, because he honestly did not realize how much like a family they all are. He sees Maia laughing at Lily’s outburst towards Elliott and he loves their antics. He loves all of this, and it just keeps getting better as Magnus literally made the leftovers disappear, and then they all laugh as Elliott just somehow produces his own sushi.  _ “Damnit too late. Well we're not going to be your test subjects again. Ever since that Thanksgiving fiasco. No thank you”  _ Lily says with a smirk on her face. Elliott looks around the room, and Magnus and Alec shrug and take a piece each.

 

_ “Seriously? They ate it, and he didn’t even have to trick them. Simon, these two are the bravest souls you will ever meet. Remember them, as they were before their passing”  _ Raphael jokingly says, and everyone is laughing as Magnus is Alec take another piece eat, while they look like they are trying to determine what exactly they are eating.

 

_ “You are all silly, and I love it.”  _ Simon gets out in between laughs.  _ “How is it?”  _ He asked the two test subjects, as he controls his laughter from the looks on Mags and Alec’s faces.

 

_ “Hmm, it taste…”  _ Magnus begins saying,

 

_ “No it’s more like it taste, like when he tried to make juicy fruits. Where you would bite into the gum like texture he created to get a blast of blood into your mouth” _

 

_ “You tried to make gushers? Why”  _ Simon is really curious about this, I mean,  _ “Why do you try to make any of these things really? _

 

_ “I got tired of just simply drinking blood from a glass. I wanted to eat again without having to expel my stomach contents in order to not get sick. Have you ever seen that anime Tokyo Ghoul, where Anteiku makes food that ghouls can eat?” _

 

_ “I love that anime! And I completely see your point.” _

 

_ “What are you talking about?” _

 

_ “So anime, you probably know what that means, but there’s this show where this kid...Let’s just watch it.”  _ Simon feels they’ll get it if they watch it. And that’s what they end up doing, until Max arrives, and joins in. He has not seen a television until he got to the house, and was catching up on a lot of pop culture, and media. He was surprised at what was going on in the world. Simon notice they seem to enjoy the show, but he noticed Maia and Lily leaving after the fifth episode of the second season. Coming back with new clothing on, and Lily having a smug smile on. Simon silently got the idea of what they were doing and once the last episode was done, he went back home with Raphael, seeing how late it was and his mum would more than likely be home. He wished everyone a goodnight, as they were rewatching the anime, and just waved him off.

 

_ “So did you like it”  _ Simon asked as they walk back to his house, hold hands.

 

_ “It was very interesting, to say the least”  _ Raphael, says when they stop in front of the house, just as his mother is pulling into the driveway.

 

_ “Well, I will take that as “yeah Si, I really liked it, it was so totally awesome””  _ He mimicks Raphael’s voice as best as he can, not being Izzy and all. He laughs and greets his mum as she is walking towards them  _ “Hey mum, how was your day?” _

 

_ “Oh you know, desk work, boss ignoring my input in everything because he’s a sexist pig. The norms. How was yours sweetie”  _ His mum asked, but right before he was about to answer, his mother turns around creating a portal as an arrow passing into it.  _ “What the-”  _ A number of arrows coming straight at them. Suddenly they are all inside and Izzy and Clary are standing in their living room.

 

_ “What was that about!?”  _ Simon says looking around, making sure no one is hurt.

 

_ “Well, guess Jasper is going to be trying now.”  _ Elaine says flatly, because I mean seriously who using poisoned arrows anymore.

 

_ “Yes, I saw it just now, it seems he will be trying multiple tactics to see what your weaknesses are. My vision is coming back but a bit slow, since I only saw the attack as it was happening.”  _ Clary looks apologetic for some reason.

 

_ “Clary no one was hurt, and we all came in time before anything else happened. No one is blaming you, because there was no harm done.”  _ Simon is proud of his mum when she says this, the sweet woman that she is. 

 

Clary’s radiant smile returns to her face as she nods in agreement. Izzy kissing her softly as she didn’t get to say it, but glad someone else did.  _ “So what exactly is he planning and what is he going to be doing?” _

 

_ “Well this was just a test, he wants to see how we work as a family, and possibly try to attack from a vantage point after every test he will be throwing at you specifically.”  _ Clary at least sees that, and wonders if Jasper will-  _ “He might try when Raphael and Simon are busy!”  _ She realizes this as she says it.

 

_ “Hmmm, I see. I will ward the house, and a few feet in every direction. As with your house as well. After the Prom, which I signed up as chaperone, there should be summer break. So I won’t have to reinforce the wards I placed on Si’s locker and books. No offence Raphael, and co. I am very confident in your skills to keep my son safe, but better safe than not at all.”  _ Elaine states to the room at large.

_ “No, that is completely understandable.”  _ Raphael responds. He has a lot of respect for Simon’s mother, she is a very capable women, despite her small stature she is very much an alpha. He smiles at his own thoughts as he thinks them.

 

_ “Mum you will never guess what Rapha did, well actually you can and you did give your blessing...and the ring, and so I gue-”  _ Simon stops as his mother hugs him, and kisses his cheek as she pulls away looking at the ring she gave him.

 

_ “Oh it’s beautiful on you sweetheart. But tell me how he did it?”  _ Elaine sits on the sofa, bring her son along as he explains the proposal. As the attacks had stopped Raphael sits next to Simon, wrapping his hands along his waist. The girls left, but inform them they’ll still be checking with any other possible attacks.

 

\\\\\

Simon starts taking half a pill daily of his suppressants as it gets closer for his appointed heat. The week seems to fly by, without anymore attacks from Jasper. As he bides his time. Simon is has drown out the stares and murmurs of his classmates now. His mother comes home early, so it’s become routine now that everyone convenes at their larger dining room and Mai and his mum make dinner for Simon, his mum and Max when he’s there.

 

Simon’s body does warm slightly, and his senses has become more sensitive but this is normal for him, as he’s experienced this before. When it comes to Prom night, he sees his mum their but also Maryse. Somehow she is a chaperone, and he is pretty sure she has no children going to this school, as Clary had warned Max and gave him the choice of coming or not. He decided to stay at Luke’s instead. But they all seem to completely ignore her presence, his mum even greets her and stands next to her just for the sheer enjoyment of seeing her hidden expressions. At least that’s what his mum told him when he asked her what was going on. He had to laugh about it all.

 

He danced with Raphael, enjoying the music, as he saw the other doing. He didn’t go with much to his house, but when Magnus saw what he was going with he made him up. Magnus himself was a gorgeous mermaid, he didn’t do the whole tail things, because he said he is above that. But he shined, with golden eyeshadow and his flawless wears. Simon just gasped when he saw how he was going, and then Alec as a sea king himself. Simon let Magnus play with his look, trusting him to do whatever it was he see fit, telling him  _ ‘my body  is ready’  _ getting a laugh from everyone. But Mai and Lily didn’t come until late but they also enjoyed themselves. 

 

As Raphael was getting him a drink, a group of four came up to his table. They all seemed nervous, but they stood in front of him.  _ “So uhm hello”  _ Simon says first.

 

_ “H-hi, uhm I’m Jade. And we wanted t-to talk to you but your boyfriend seemed really grumpy and his look of ‘don’t you dare look over here’ scared us…”  _ A girl who smelled beta, with cropped hair and what he thinks is a octopus hat said, stuttering through it all.

 

_ “Oh, I don’t think Rapha is-”  _ Simon begins, trying to sooth the nervousness of the group in front of him.

 

_ “I am not grumpy, I simply don’t like people looking at my Simon.”  _ Raphael interrupts as he hands Simon his drink, sitting down on the chair next to him.

 

_ “Raphael, stop. So I’m Simon, this is my mate Raphael, he doesn’t like to admit he is a grump, and I’m sure you know our names, but proper introductions are always a nicety”  _ Simon says smiling warmly at the group.

 

_ “Cool, I’m Xavier and yes my parent named a girl Xavier. I mean they wanted a boy but I came out and they stuck with the name. I usually go by my middle name Xenia, and yes they also appear to have an obsession with the letter ‘X’.”  _ Xavier says laughing, and easing the tension of the other three, she at first smell, is registering as beta, but apparently she is an alpha and smells very much like Jade. He assumes they must be a couple. They remind him of Izzy and Clary, their size not being the only similarity.

 

“I’m T'challa, and no my parents aren’t big Marvel fans, but I like to pride myself on making people think I was named after Black Panther” Simon joins their laughter, as Raphael just looks bored.

 

_ “I’m a Marvel and DC fan, yeah I’m one of those ‘can’t choose’ people. I think they vary so much, who can really choose between the two?”  _ Simon begin, as the brown skinned omega male nods in agreement.

 

_ “So best for last,”  _ Simon hears the lisp from the girl speaking.  _ “I go by Angie, but my names Angeni. Nothing alike but only these guys call me by my actual name. And no one really talks to me except for them either” _

 

_ “You are a spirit?”  _ Raphael asked, suddenly Simon sees him becoming interested in their conversation, they takes seats at their table.

 

_ “Oh, uhm yeah. But I mean people can see me.”  _ Angeni says, as her bangs sweep in front of her eyes, as she bows her head.

 

_ “I see, how did you become one?”  _ Raphael asked, as he leans into Simon, and looks at the Angeni. Simon is confused, deeply confused as to what they are talking about.

 

_ “Wait what’s going on?”  _ Simon says confused at the turn of the conversation.

_ “She is a-well you would be best in explanation of what you are rather than I.” _

 

_ “Well, I’m a wandering spirit, minus the wandering and people not being able to see me.”  _ She says explaining to Simon mainly as everyone else at the table seems to already understand.  _ “Angeni, the incorrect meaning is spirit but What it actually is the word "angel" itself, borrowed into one of the many Native American languages that does not have a letter L”  _ she stops her explanation for Simon to digest, then continues after taking a sip from her cup.  _ “such as the Potawatomi word azhe'ni or the Ojibwe word aanzhenii. It's only a "Native American word" in the same sense that moccasin is now an "English word."”  _ Simon understands, and is actually intrigued by the information. _ “but it is not a traditional Native American name or a traditional Native American concept, and that it had no meaning before European colonization.” _

 

_ “I did not know, so you’re you materialized from?”  _ Simon asked.

 

_ “Well, I died from a shot to the heart, a long time ago. But T’challa’s family helped me gain my substance and thankfully able to live life again. After many years of being a ‘wandering spirit’ and all”  _ Simon realizes that it isn’t a lisp, that he thought she had but her voice oddly carries.  _ “But I really enjoy events like this. Since I never really got the chance before”  _ she smiles and Simon sees her take T’challa’s hand.

 

_ “Well that’s a happy ending.”  _ Simon says, happy for the two couples, they seem like a nice group of people too. He looks over to Raphael after hearing the story he has gone from intrigued expression to kind of bored. He kisses him, getting his attention. He hears T’challa and Angeni squeal, and Xavier say  _ they’re just too cute _ , he smiles into the kiss.  _ “We should dance before we leave. We’re not really staying for the whole crowning thing.”  _ Simon doesn’t really want to watch two people he doesn’t know but more than likely from the group who stares and whisper to each other whenever they see him, be crowned.

 

They do dance, and enjoy the rest of the night, he bids everyone goodnight and then rides with his mum and Raphael back home. Having exchanged numbers with the group before leaving. He really hope he sees them in the summer, especially since Raphael confirmed no one is attempting to  _ kidnap him away _ . Simon has no qualms over this, because this is a first for him. A mate, jealousy, friends, a large family. He’s just swimming in it all, and taking it slowly, one day at a time.

 

He lays in Raphael’s embrace as he admires his ring, as his mate scents him, he feels his slow heartbeat,  _ “I’m so lucky.”  _ he whispers to himself, as he hears Raphael’s soft chuckle,  _ “No mi, amor. I am the lucky one.”  _ Simon lets him think that as he falls asleep.

 

\\\\\\\

His summer began with a splash, as they have a BBQ at a lake in the town. Luke’s pack is there and the friends he had met at Prom attended. Sun bathing, well Simon doesn’t tan well and he was informed vampires and werewolves don’t tan at all, so really his mum and his other friends sun bathed, as he enjoyed the food and swimming. He got into a debate about his stance on calling it a lake as the others called it a beach. He figured since Jade, Xenia, T’challa and Angeni grew up here they must not know what a beach looks like, they say they’ve travelled before, but he still thinks they have never gone to a beach. Because the place they were at was clearly a lake. The debate ends with Lily and Maia beginning a splash fight with Alec and Magnus, everyone choosing sides and joining in. A water nymph that no one notices, joins the group and after his mum makes her promise to not drag anyone under the water to drown and eat them, she joins the fun. Max doesn’t stop ogling at her either, ah to be young again. But all in all it’s a great start to his summer, Simon thinks. 

 

The summer gets hotter, well at least Simon feels the heat more as he is slowly taking less and less of his suppressants, but he makes a promise to get out more, as the meeting with the leaders still go on. He at least is in the know, and his mum has been informing him of what is going on, saying that she wants him more in the supernatural world than before since he needs to know these things. Being the son of two alpha’s, a warlock and fae, which Simon is not sure how he came to be mundane and omega but he listens intently on not to stay blind and stupid about the world around him.

 

\\\

At about a month into summer, Simon wakes up with drenched clothing and his very is very blurry. He hears movement, and someone moaning and suddenly realize he’s the someone. He feels Raphael next to him. He hears voices, and feels a cool sensation where his alpha is touching him. He hears someone yelling, and suddenly it’s quiet and he feels a blast of cold air hits him. His moaning seems to get louder, he doesn’t recognize his own voice, as his body is in pain. He thinks his heat cycle has come upon him, and it comes as a shock to him as he thought it would be next month. He feels trapped in his body, as it moves on its own, he hears Raphael’s voice in his ear and his brain doesn’t completely understand what is being said. He just wants the pain to go away. Suddenly he is lying down and he feels a weight atop his form. He grabs onto it, know that it is his alpha, through the scent and the blurry figure in front of him. He grabs onto what he thinks are his shoulders, the moans become groans as he digs his nails into his alpha’s shoulder their erections rubbed against each other.

 

\

Raphael was surprised when he began smelling Simon’s scent in the middle of the night, he was sure his heat was going to be next month. But it had looked like Elaine’s judgement on only taking half of his suppressants might have been off. Since it had worked when he first was placed on them and was going into his appointed cycle, he was unmated at the time. But since finding Raphael it must have changed the way his body accepted the dosage. He felt Simon immediately getting hotter, and had removed the comforter and opened the fan that he had in his room, to possibly slow it all down when he had become too hot. Raphael has never seen a male omega actually going into heat, as Magnus tended to leave the country with Alec when they decided to go into their heats and ruts. But with Simon being a human, he was unsure. It was the middle of the night and he didn’t wish to disturb Elaine’s rest, as she she had spent a majority of the day in meetings with leader, informing them of Maryse’s plans, and getting those who agreed to be supporters to understand that they would be going to the Darkened Realm. And the issues arised when many back out, saying that it was too dangerous for their kind to perform such a task.

 

Raphael removed Simon’s clothing, leaving his boxers with minimal movement of his mate, trying not to disturb his rest either, or the heat may possibly cycle faster. He needed time for Elaine to wake up, so she can show him where he was suppose to take Simon. He was thankful that it was at least five in the morning, but it still didn’t really help, as she went to bed late once coming home. He went into the hallway, hoping on his luck she may be slightly up. He knocks on her door, and gets a mumbled tired response.  _ “Simon’s heat is beginning. I need to move him to the place you spoke of now. Before it gets any worse”  _ He says as he enters the room, leaving the door open. He may have spoken too late as he can smell Simon’s arousal from within her room. He pushes down his alpha instincts. As he waits for Elaine to process what he just said,  _ “We don’t have time for this”  _ he says, as he really does not, especially with Simon’s scent getting stronger. He places a finger to the center of her forehead, pushing slightly.  _ “There, now you are fully rested.” _

 

_ “Okay, grab Simon and go into the basement, you’ll see a door in the wall.”  _ She gets out of bed swiftly and grabs a key from her bedside table drawer, and hands it to him. She had magicked a face mask, knowing that despite their familial connection any alpha can be affected by an omega in heat in some way or another.  _ “The door locks in the inside, that is the only key. And there are supplies, food and water for Simon within a standard mini fridge. Lion’s blood within a wall refrigerator for you”  _ She winks at him about the lion’s blood, know what the benefits of it are.  _ “Wait, I need to make the plumbing and ventilation work. I’ll do that as you retrieve Simon, walk in a human pace and it should be done by the time you get there. I’ll portal out until you’re inside.”  _ Her voice turns gruff at the end of her statement, as she leaves through a portal, and Raphael makes his way back into Simon’s rooms.

 

He sees Simon drenched in his own liquids, flowing freely through his boxers, as he sweats onto his blankets. He picks him up, removing the bedding and stands near the fan, not wishing to walk to the basement, as he already is having trouble thinking clearly. He bides his time in front of the fan, hearing Simon moan, and paw at his clothing. His eyes are open but he doesn’t seem to be looking at Raphael, they’re glazed and filled with lust. “Maldita sea, no puede esperar más” he takes unnecessary breaths through his mouth, and releases them, not wishing to breath anymore of Simon’s arousal through his nose. Still a mistake in his method of calming his body down, as he taste every scent Simon is exuding. He feels Simon’s, hands underneath his shirt, caressing his skin and rotating his hips against him.  _ “Cogida! esperemos que tu madre se hace.”  _ He says through gritted teeth, rushing them down to the basement, and thankful Elaine left. 

 

He keyes them in hurriedly slamming the door and locking it behind him placing Simon on the bed, and placing the bedding in a hamper provided. He takes off Simon’s boxers, seeing his opening clenching, as his mate moans louder grasping at the bedding. Simon thrust his hips up, slamming down back against the bed in frustration. Raphael knows he needs to hurry, as the pain of his heat is getting worst, he can sense it. He removed his clothing placing the key to hang around the doorknob with the string it is attached to. Stuffing their clothing into the hamper atop the bedding from Simon’s room. Doing it all with vampiric speed and not wasting time moving about normally.

 

Raphael lays ontop of Simon, brushing up against him as he kisses him, speaking into his ears to calm him down. Simon’s hips continue their movement, thrusting both their erect cocks against each other. Simon’s moans turn to groans, as pushing his lower half onto Simon, placating him as he rubs their erections together. Raphael wanted to take this slow, but he already feels his mate is in need, and that need is bringing him pain. He knows this will last a while and they can take it slow another time, so he begins by opening Simon up. Only to find that his omega is already slick enough to accept him.

 

Simon’s fingers dig into Raphael’s shoulders, not wanting him to hurt himself, he wraps his hands around his own and places them both on the steel bars of the headboard, and slowly enters into Simon.  _ “Noooow”  _ Raphael hears Simon moan out. 

 

He begins a slow thrust, not wanting to hurt him, as slick as he is, he is still very tight. He kisses Simon again,  _ “I’ll take care of you baby, it’s okay”  _ Simon responds by turning his head and claiming his lips, as he gains a rhythm. 

 

Pulling out almost completely and thrusting deep and slow, aiming for his prostate. He continues this so Simon can get a portion of his need out, and his arousal can at least be quench to a small extent. As he increases his speed, Simon thrust back, and begins pulling at the steel bars, soon placing his hands around Raphael’s wrist. He throws his head back, and his body shakes, as he comes. He’s still meeting Raphael’s thrust, riding his orgasm. 

 

Raphael sees Simon’s cock is still throbbing red and hard, leaking even after coming. Clenching his muscles around Raphael’s thrusting cock. Raphael wants Simon to enjoy this, this being first time. He pushes his own release back until Simon at least comes back to him. He feels Simon wrapping his legs around Raphael’s waist, as he moaning his name and meeting his every thrust with his own. 

 

Raphael wants to touch him, not to speed things up but to take some of the pain he sees in Simon’s still red throbbing cock sandwiched between them. He takes one hand, taking the hand Simon’s own, that is squeezing his wrist, placing it around his neck. He lifts up Simon’s leg, parting his cheek, and thrusting deeper into his omega. Not lying pressing into him as much. Simon’s gasping, moans, and babbling speeches of  _ how Raphael is a god _ distracts him from his rhythm and he lets loose a small amount of vampiric power. Rewarding him a sound he didn’t think Simon could accomplish, as it was so high pitched. Immediately after the sound Simon shudders again, saying his name loudly as the arm around his neck pulls him closer, he kisses Simon. Simon’s eyes lazily opens and he sees that he has only a small amount of his glazed erotic look. Simon gives him a smiles,  _ “Do that vampire thing again.”  _ Simon says to him, and Raphael, almost gives from simply hearing his omega’s voice.

 

Using his strength again, this time, he feels himself expanding. Holding on to his own satisfaction for too long, his knot begins growing in Simon. He is about to pull out when Simon, wraps his one leg not being held by Raphael around him tighter. Squeezing his arm around his neck, where he moved it from his shoulder blade.  _ “Simon, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Calm down, we can do that later. We have plenty of time, yeah”  _ Raphael reasons with him, not wishing to use vampiric strength to manhandle his omega. Knowing that if he were to, Simon would show hurt as though he isn’t worthy, he knows his omega has insecurities and he doesn’t wish to bring those out while they’re doing this.

 

_ “No, I want it now. I think it’s a great idea. It’s my first time, I’m in heat and sharing it with you, and we’re practically married Rapha”  _ Simon says, as his mind becomes a little less cloudy. All signs in his head going off that the  _ knot is good _ , that  _ the knot is what we need _ .

 

_ “Si, this is your first time. We can slow next, and then we can do this. We don’t have to go fast right now. I already had to use a bit of force with you”  _ Raphael says, as he continues to no longer thrust, but Simon still rotates his hips as he talks to him.  _ “It’s a lot to take when it’s your first time. We should stop and take care to see if you don’t have any injuries. And get you you something to eat and drink.”  _ Raphael continues with concern and comfort in his voice. He could just use his gift and stop the knot, despite it everything, he still doesn’t want to. Much rather ease out, take care of it and take care of Simon.

 

_ “Okay...you’re right”  _ He does hear the disappointment in Simon voice, but will make it up to him later. But he also sees a hunger come into his eyes suddenly. Raphael resumes his movements, not having to wait long to ride Simon out through another shuddering orgasm. He slowly pulls out, and sits up, Simon sitting up in front of him suddenly. The claiming his lips, in a small swift kiss before Raphael can respond he bends down licking his still hard cock.  _ “This is how I taste?”  _ Simon says looking up towards Raphael with an incredulous voice.  _ “And you like it?”  _ Simon licks him again, and Raphael can not help but shudder.  _ “We can do the knotting later, but I still want to try this.” _

 

Raphael having to hold himself back for too long, just nods as his eyes close slightly from Simon engulfing the tip of his straining erection. Simon twirls his tongue around the head, he pumps from the root to the middle of the member. Measuring how thick the cock that was inside him was, he moves his hands off. Slowly pushes his head down, swallowing more of himself off of Raphael’s member, the slick he was gushing out.

 

Simon remembers in the porn he had watched once, that the people had covered their teeth with their lips, to avoid scraping. He forgets the emptiness he feels in his ass, his body still feels heated, though his head is at least letting him think things through.

He slowly lifts off of Raphael, guarding his teeth, and swallows him again. Easing all the way down. He feel Raphael gasping, and he moans as he is the reason for the gasp. He is pretty proud of himself, he didn’t throw up, and he has Raphael gasping, that’s a win in his book. 

 

He pulls up swirling his tongue on the head again, he tastes a salty but sweet liquid enter into his mouth. He feels Raphael’s hand enter into the strands of his messy hair. He eases back down, taking more of him this time, and he moans from the feeling of Raphael’s tasty cock inside his mouth. He gets a taste again of his precum, finally cleaning his own liquids from Raphael, motivating him to take more of him in. 

 

He feels the spurt of precum enter his throat, as the fees the thick head pushing against the back of it. He smells the musk coming from his alpha’s pubic hair and takes in the scent. Hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to massage the underside of the leaking cock in his mouth. Suddenly he feels himself becoming hard, just from the smell and taste alone. He takes his hand, as he continues the rhythm of his mouth on the spilling member. He hears Raphael groan, and his abdomen tenses up.

 

_ “No, let me”  _ he hears Raphael say before he had a chance of touching himself. He lifts up his eyes, looking at his mate through his eyelashes. Then feels Raphael tugging him up, by his hair. He releases him with a pop of his lips. Licking the spilled precum from his lips. 

 

Raphael lays down with his head towards where Simon is seated, wrapping his arms around his waist, and lifting him up effortlessly. He has Simon on all fours hovering above him, pulling Simon’s lower half down to his face.

 

Simon is at first confused, because he did not remember seeing this in the porn he had watched once. But once he feels Raphael’s heated tongue wrapped around his now fully hardened cock, he understands completely. Gasping from the sensation, he pushes down more into the warm mouth of his alpha.

 

He backs down his mouth giving the same he is receiving. He takes his now free hands, and feels Raphael’s balls against them, rotating them as he continues his previous rhythm. Raphael’s cock reverberating from every moan Simon gives. Simon is soon alternating thrusting into Raphael’s moisten mouth, and his own heated mouth onto his mates member.

 

Soon he feels the other thrusting up into his mouth as well, both moaning into the hot moisten sensations surrounding their cocks looking for relief. 

 

Simon feels the heat circulating his stomach, and his balls tightening as he is so close to his release. Speeding up his pace, as does Raphael. He feels Raphael getting larger, as he beginnings spilling inside of Simon’s mouth. Simon’s trying to swallow everything up, but begins to breath through his nose heavier. The musk sticks in there, and he soon lifts up, sitting in an odd way onto Raphael’s face. He feels his nose nudging against his swelled opening. Then a thick digit twisting in and out of him. 

 

He releases himself into Raphael’s mouth, forgetting his own movements from the magic of Raphael’s tongue and finger. He feels Raphael’s hand on his hips, pulling and pushing him up and down into his mouth. Adding another digit inside him, and scissoring. Raphael’s cock is still releasing its own seed. He pumps Raphael as his body shatters from the feeling of Raphael’s mouth tightening around him. 

 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Simon yells out as breathless as he is. He lays down, feeling the euphoria wracking through his body. Raphael picking him up, and laying him down on his back, but he’s too noodle limb to move. His eyes close as he sees the many colors passing around the blackness behind his eyelids. He senses Raphael rubbing something on his face. And opens his eyes to see what he is doing.  _ “Is this some kind of Alpha thing?”  _ He asked as Raphael is apparently rubbing his come on Simon’s face. Simon read about it, and remains calm as the other works the rapidly cooling come into his skin.

 

_ “It’s for your benefit babe, so you can smell more like me, well more than you already do.”  _ Raphael says as he lies there, not moving any of his facial muscles. Raphael nods, once he’s done. Getting up and wanting to clean his omega.

 

Simon sees Raphael get up and walking through a door Simon assumes is the bathroom. He reappears quickly with a warmed wet cloth. His body is lifted in portions as Raphael cleans him off. He must be a mess, he remembers how soaked he was when he woke up. Also how his own slick was running down his legs when he felt Raphael holding him up.  _ “I did not think that you would have gone into heat so quickly.”  _ Raphael says as he throws the towel into a hamper that Simon did not realize was there. He sits up, and sees his spare lens on a nightstand next to the bed.

 

_ “Did my mum make this room?”  _ He asked as he finally is able to take in the whole rooms.

 

_ “Yes. She may not know how long this will last, it looks like this a bomb shelter with all the foods she has in the fridge for you. She must have magicked the inside because I am not positive on how much a mini fridge can hold, but that is a lot.” _

 

_ “Where’s your blood? Can I watch when you drink it!?”  _ Simon asked excitedly, he has never seen Raphael eat-er drink-or consume blood and was curious on how it looks, or how it taste to his mate.

 

_ “That’s the questions you want to go with Simon, really?”  _ Raphael looks at him with excited curiosity written all over it. He nods and smiles. Raphael goes and gets him a meal from the fridge, opening it and seeing it somehow heated. He grabs a utensil at random, handing it over to the omega sitting up watching his movements. And goes to the wall fridge Elaine mentioned, and he sees packets with straws. He laughs to himself and takes one, sitting next to Simon, who is already eating but watching him intensly.

 

Simon watches as Raphael sips the contents of a gray packet throw a straw. He wonders how does that taste,  _ “Really, that’s the question you want to go with Raphael, questioning my question. Are we back to the “Oh Si, is that really what you want to ask me’” Well yes, yes it is or otherwise I wouldn’t have spoke, I mean I think differently to others, I digest in a different way, so no more questioning my line of questions. So, how does it taste?” _

 

Not remotely wanting to touch on Simon’s rant of  _ questioning his question.  _ Raphael answers the latter instead.  _ “It taste as a red wine would, at the best possible quality, aged through time.”  _ Raphael lies, he sees Simon’s skeptical look, he sighs  _ “I don’t know how to describe animals blood in a sense that would not make you queasy, I suppose.” _

 

_ “I don’t get queasy as I used to, but I get what you mean. So it’s like when you get a steak rare and slice into it and the juices spill onto the plate but you still taste them with every bite you take. Pun intended with the juices and spill by the way”  _ Simon takes another bite of his mum blueberry flapjacks, finishing it off. 

 

He’s happy that neither feel self conscious about being naked. Despite Simon eye fucking Raphael, and a bit self conscious about his own pale, flailing capable limbs, and small form.  As they sit in bed eating. He laughs at his own joke about the steak and their nakedness, and Raphael smiles.

 

 _“I got the pun, Si. Now we shower and I’ll change the bedding. I think your mother left a dresser around here somewhere. She has a lot of things within these walls, apparently.”_ He says as he eyes the walls of the room, he quickly uses his gift to see what is within the walls. A dresser, mirror-why?, his blood supply. He soon stops, as he sees Simon looking at what he is doing, and he’s used enough of his gift, not wishing for it to claim his mind he smiles at his omega. Genuinely, as to ease the furrowed brow, and forming frown. Raphael takes Simon’s plate and places it into a bag he assumes is for that reason, as well as his own empty packet.

 

He carries Simon into the shower with him. Having the water already heated, and warmed. He washes him, taking care to wash his opening as gently as he can, as Simon has his legs splayed and leaning into the shower wall. He moans as Raphael checks to see if he has any opens along his wall, Simon become erect as he does so. Raphael is relieved there are none, and finishes Cleaning Simon. Thinking they are done, until Simon begins to wash his body under the warm waters.  _ “Simon”  _ He gets out, before the other claims his lips, having wandering hands lather him up.

 

_ “You cleaned me, I’ll clean you now.”  _ Simon says moving his face a few inches away and licks Raphael’s lips. Leaning down, and feeling every inch of Raphael’s body with soapy hands. His chiseled chest, and thick thighs, saving his half erect cock for later. He licks from the root to head as he cleans his alpha’s legs. Kneeling in front of him. He hears Raphael release a shuddered breath. Simon takes his time, cleaning Raphael, his cock now bobbing up and straining against his stomach.

 

He engulfs his alpha again, loving the sensation of Raphael in his mouth. He moans when he feels Raphael’s hands on top of his head. Then he feels him pulling and he releases him, soap completely forgotten as he pumps him with his hands. Standing up and kissing Raphael. He smiles into the kiss, having accomplished what he had set out to do in the shower. 

 

Raphael’s hands wrap around his hips, and he feels he’s being lifting up. No words exchanged, only heated eyes gazing into each other, as Simon wraps his own arms around Raphael’s shoulders and legs around his waist. 

 

Raphael kisses him softly, as he slowly impales Simon. Simon breaks the kiss, throwing his head back, from the initial pang he gets from his used opening taking in Raphael. He doesn’t feel the water anymore against his now very hot skin. With eyes closed and neck exposed, he feels Raphael’s mouth on his mating gland, massaging it with his tongue. Simon releasing a breath he had held in, once Raphael bottoms out, Simon’s bottom plastered onto his thick thighs, balls cemented to his tail bone.

 

_ “Fuck Rapha, you’re-”  _ Simon moans as Raphael rotates his hips, and giving a small thrust inwards.  _ “I can feel you so far inside”  _ Simon says with a breathless awestruck voice. He kisses his alpha, giving him confirmation he can begin moving. Simon wonders if this is how it felt when his mind was hazy from their earlier bout.

 

Raphael holds on to his hips as he pulls Simon up, almost taking himself out of the tightly heated opening of his omega. Simon’s body shudders from just that simply action, and he hears him groan out his name as he slowly sheaths himself back into his omega’s tightly heated caress. 

 

He feels Simon clenching around him, as his legs loosen their grip from his waist. He tightens his hold on his hips, possibly marring his porcelain skin. He noses his way to Simon’s throat again, wanting so badly to place his claim on his pale skin omega.  _ Not yet _ , he thinks,  _ not yet _ . His hands tighten on the hold of Simon, as he speeds up his thrust inside of him, rewarding him the sounds he was waiting to hear.

 

The water is no longer warm but neither notices, as the soap is stuck near the drain, being attacked by the water ricocheting from their movement.  _ “Raaapha”  _ he hears Simon says, once he pulls Simon down harder, he feels the shiver running down Simon’s body as he continues the onslaught, rotating his hips once he has Simon plunged down onto him.

 

Raphael moves one hand from his omega’s hips, not stopping from his thrusts. He turns the water off, moving them to the new bedding. Unfurling Simon’s legs and laying them sideways. Only stopping his movement, and slightly ignoring the objection from his mate, to adjust Simon the right way to have him comfortable.

 

He lifts up Simon’s leg, draping it across his arm. Angling his thrust towards the small bundle of nerves he abused earlier. Earning him a moan as Simon’s hand intertwines with his own clutching at it.  _ “Goood”  _ He hears him expel, not sure if he is saying  _ god _ or  _ good _ . 

 

He quickens his pace, when he feels himself already thickening up within his omega’s embrace. Limiting his thrust, but deepening them and their connection nonetheless. 

 

He angles Simon’s face, claiming his mouth in a wet open mouth kiss. He knows they will soon be cemented together, but before that his omega will be fearful of the thickness soon to develop. Lifting his leg from the knee he transfers Simon’s leg to it freeing his own arm. He moves his hands to the ignored cock and begins pumping it, alternating from his thrust. Kissing his way down, to Simon’s neck, grazing the gland with his exposed fangs. 

 

He hears Simon’s babbling and quickened breaths, as his orgasm claims him, Raphael riding him hard through it, until his knot fully forms and he stills his hips. Draining his omega dry, with his hand. Raphael nips at the gland, stilling his hand once Simon lays his own on top of Raphael, stopping his movement and catching his breath. He removes his hand, and places it on Simon’s hip, as the other feels at his stomach.  _ “ I feel so full-”  _ Simon begins. 

 

Simon feels full, he feels almost like he will split into halves. He wants to yell from the pain, but he feels like if he does it will only make it worst. He remembers from his A/B/O Dynamics class, that pain from a knot becomes unbearable before it gets pleasurable. But Simon can’t think of this ever getting better. He knows Raphael can sense his fear as he holds on to his hip, Simon wants to move away but knows that would be the worst idea he has ever thought of. He feels Raphael’s nipping at his neck, and tries to focus on that. Raphael hand begins rubbing soothing circles on his hip, soothing him as he hums. Suddenly the pain does not affect him. He soon feels this sense of calm and content, then a surge of euphoria once Raphael’s first spill shoots into him, hitting against the overused nerves. Simon clenches down on the thick cock, connecting them, laying his head towards the pillow giving Raphael more room, as he gasp from the feeling of being filled.

 

_ “Dios, te amo mi sol”  _ Raphael says, before he bites into the gland, soon Simon’s strained voice still expels the most erotic of sounds from the bite. He hips attempt to move, but Raphael holds him against him, as they are cemented together. Knowing this, if Simon were to moves he could hurt himself. Raphael licks his mark clean, and he Simon’s voice begins to lower.

 

_ “Shit”  _ Simon says through strained vocals.  _ “I think I just came again just from that bite.”  _ he says around what Raphael see is a bright smile. Moving his hand from his stomach to his neck, feeling the skin were he felt Raphael’s bite.

 

He takes the time to have his omega calm down, speaking on nothing but at the same time getting Simon to talk. Which one would think is not so very hard. 

 

_ “I think this is the least creative you have been with your expletives, mi amor.”  _ Raphael says playfully. It was a clean bite, and he did not get any of his venom within Simon. Though the blood that entered his mouth from his omega, reminds him of how addictingly sweet his scent is, just like a caramel.

 

_ “My brain can’t think, with the way you’re making me feel right no-”  _ Another shot of come spills from Raphael’s burried member, and Simon moans out the last of what he was saying.  _ “But the uncomfortable feeling of being full is no longer there. I can see why you wanted to wait, it’s feels incredible. I was scared in the beginning, then again you felt that. The rubbing and soothing sound you were doing helped. But wow, was I scared in the beginning. I kept thinking that in class how they talked about this but the way they approach it, is nothing in comparison to the real thing. Like how in Twilight, the approach of vampire-” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Si-”  _ Raphael begins, interrupting Simon’s rant. He had felt his fear, and attempted to calm him. Raphael is sorry overall for the very fact his omega felt fearful of him.

 

_ “Stop right there, we are having a moment and no apologies. Got it?”  _ Simon interrupts him in a stern voice. The scary part lasted only a second, and they were having a moment, and doesn’t want Raphael regretting anything.  _ “Now we’re was I yes, Twilight and their lies. Anyways, we should watch the series.” _

 

_ “Yes mi sol, anything you say.”  _ He exerts a small laugh at Simon’s words, he still doesn’t understand exactly how he became so lucky, that the universe gifted him with a mate such as this. It surprises him every time his omega speaks.

 

_ “I love you Rapha”  _ Simon says, craning his neck to kiss his alpha, assuring him that he does not need to apologize. Before he responds, he releases his final batch of come within the omega, and they lay there content.

 

_ “I love you”  _ Raphael responds, claiming his omega’s lips and gently pulling out his softened cock.  _ “But overall Simon. Waiting or not, it is risky to be knotted during you’re in heat. Why did I have you talk me into this.” _

 

_ “We both know I didn’t talk you into anything, if it happens, it happens. There is nothing either of us can do about but to accept come what may.”  _ Simon turns and plants a kiss onto Raphael’s forming frown. Raphael removes Simon from his embrace, cleaning him again, then laying down pulling his mate back into his arms, chest to chest. This should be it for today.

 

_ “You should get some rest.”  _ He says as he takes a comforter from the dresser and places it on top of them, not wishing to get up, and rouse his already closed eyed omega. He uses his gift, and it’s just enough so he is safe in the thought it won’t attempt to have him use more than the small exertion that telekinesis uses.

 

Simon hums into his neck, taking a large breath of Raphael’s smell, to lull him to sleep. He thinks he said something, but sleep claws at his senses.

 

_ “My heat is cycling through me faster than before”  _ Raphael hears Simon saying through a muffled voice in a mumbling tone. He strains to hear, and his eyes widen.  _ “así cogida”  _ is all he can respond with, because just like Elaine had warned him. Simon just might be carrying his child now.

 

He hears Raphael say something, but he’s too far gone. Thoughts popping up in the back of his mind. He’s surprised he’s so clear minded this quickly into his heat. Then again he hasn’t spent it with another person, his mate, before. So maybe it’s cycling through him because of Raphael’s presence.

 

\\\\\\\

Elaine was hurt, she had one of Jasper’s poisoned arrows through her arm, and Izzy was running her back to the house with her wards as though she wouldn’t be able to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeeeeah, I just wrote a lot of smut. Well, next chapitre the propeling of plot and things go awry for a lot of people, because why not. I also feel like this is a short chapitre, the next will more than likely be longer.


	7. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errbody happy, Simon and Raphael still getting it on, Maia and Lily still just want to go on vacation despite getting a chance to join the fight. Elliott? Yay. And Alec and Magnus, Izzy and Clary and Max, are suffering from whatever the author has in mind. Enjoy all.

Clary and Izzy were with Elaine, meeting with some Nixie that Luke informed them had a member who has been to the Darkened Realm. As Elaine was speaking, Clary and Izzy were guarding. No one really expected for a Nixie to be on the side of Maryse, but then again why wouldn’t anyone suspect that any one of their supernaturals were bought out by the witch. Just as Clary and Izzy were coming into the house to inform Elaine of an odd scent, and to get moving they come upon a Nixie holding her hostage. They run to her only to watch as the Nixie plunged a sharp poison arrow into her arm, missing her throat as Elaine was attempting to move. She sees that she has missed, and throws a spell, missing her again as Clary without hesitance decapitates the Nixie. Izzy takes off running with Elaine. Clary follows, and soon hands Simon’s mother, knowing she could get her through the wards and in a safer place faster.

 

Izzy looking and guarding their backs, just in case anyone else wants to come up to them.

 

Elaine laid on her sofa, not wanting to get blood on her furniture. She winced as she looked at the protruding arrow in her arm. She breaks it off, conjures a pair of sharp pliers,  _ “There’s going to be quite a bit of blood, you two”  _ she warns the two girls, looking out the windows around the house. She plunged the pliers into the open wound, removing the arrow head. Despite that she already feels the poison travelling through her.

 

_ “Why didn’t you just magicked the whole thing out?”  _ Izzy asked looking at her with a furrowed brow and frown.

 

_ “My hands channel different magics. For example, I can conjure with one, and have things removed from my space with the other. The arrow is causing my arm to go numb, hence cannot be removed with magic. I can’t feel enough to snap my fingers. Now I need the poisoned removed before it reaches my heart.”  _ She raises her numbing hand, and looks at the girl in front of her expectedly.

 

_ “Oh”  _ Izzy looks at the raised hand. And understands what the warlock is saying.  _ “Well, I've never tried warlock blood before.”  _ She says with a quirk of her lips.

 

_ “And you never will, I know you can sense the poison and siphon it out of me. Plus I was told by an old friend, that we taste like old sweaty socks to Nosferatu.”  _ Elaine responds, and Izzy kneels as she takes her wrist in between her lips, puncturing the skin with her fangs.

 

Izzy already has the poison entering into her mouth, identifying it as Imp blood. Which is not in anyway harmful to Nosferatu thankfully, or they would have another issue at hand. She makes sure not to press too hard, knowing as the poison passes through Elaine it’s still damaging her veins. She’s almost finished, when a taste of Elaine’s blood enters her mouth and she begins to gag and cough up what she had just tasted.  _ “By the angels! I got a majority of it out, so you can at least work your hand again. Your description was off by a century, sweaty socks does not do what I just tasted justic-uh no offense.” _

 

Elaine smiles, and does remove the rest, but feels exhausted just by that simple action.  _ “Well I did warn you, my dear. Now Clary is anyone coming?” _

 

_ “No one is outside, but your neighbors, Rapha warned me to keep an eye on them. He may be onto something.”  _ She narrows her eyes looking at the fenced in home, she saw them somehow in the home with one of her visions and wonders how did they surpass the wards. _ “Jasper seems to working in ways that blocks him from my sight. Maryse’s doing I’m sure. But my sight has shown me your neighbors were somehow came inside. Do you know them? Or invited them in before?”  _ She questions a moving Elaine, on her way into the kitchen. She must be tired and not able to conjure what she wants.

 

_ “I’ve never allowed them inside, and I do not interact with them. So that is very odd.”  _ Elaine responds, she goes to sit down, just walking has made her exhaustion worsten. She sees Clary coming to seat beside her, as Izzy goes to the kitchen and begins preparing something for her to eat. She remembers everyone saying not to eat whatever Izzy makes, but it’s just her own leftovers so she’s possibly dodged a bullet.

 

_ “Thank you.”  _ she says to Izzy, as she lays a plate of her leftover eggplant parmesan she made with Maia in front of her.

 

_ “We should call back the others, we may not know what their planning but should be prepared for whatever they're about to throw at us.”  _ Izzy says already dialing. She knows Max is with Luke, so maybe she will leave Clary to call Luke and he can inform his pack. She needs to inform the others, Lily for a fact has been itching for a fight and she'll more than likely enjoy what the neighbors are planning. Enjoy ruining it, that is.

 

////

Raphael looked upon his sleeping mate with fondness and adoration. As he swept his across his soft cheekbone, hearing a soft hitch in his calm breath. This is one of the many moments, he could not believe that Simon had chosen him of all beings to be with. He inhaled the addictive scent from his neck, needing the reassurance that this was not just a simple dream.  _ “I love you Simon Lewis-Santiago”  _ he whispered softly into his mate’s neck, once again taking in his scent. He did not smell differently, as alpha’s had a more sensitive nose to the changes of the mate, but then he wondered as to why Simon’s heat was progressing so quickly. He felt Simon stirring under him, wanting to look up but not wishing to remove their combined scent. He already felt Simon’s body heat, despite his nap he was still running hotter than normal.

 

_ “I dreamt we had a terrible earthquake while we were mating and you became Superman and saved me like I knew you would. But I didn’t want to stop.”  _ he blushes at the image.  _ “Then we had to continue in the sky and an airplane flew by us. And the passengers saw us...and you became upset and possessive. So got us into another undamaged room...and took me from behind then slapped my ass. Telling me that no one but you should see me like that”  _ his blush deepens. _ “I think I rather liked it. So my question is do vampires dream?”  _ Simon thinks he finished his rant on a pretty good note as he saw the waves of emotion passing over Raphael’s face as he told him his dream. Arousal heating the air, as Simon's skin began to tingle.

 

Raphael clears his throat, to speak in a more unstrained steady voice.  _ “I...see, let's put that aside for a moment. It depends on how you define dreaming? Is it the sense of sleeping and letting your mind wander, leaving it at the whims of your imagination. Or simply closing one's eyes and seeing-entering another world which your imagination has created from past or future experiences. If the latter then yes, Si, vampire's dream.” _

 

_ “Hmmm, I see”  _ Raphael saw him rub his chin in a  _ thoughtful  _ way but through past experience knew more was to come. Whenever he did that motion, it was never the thoughts that one would think he is thinking, that are rolling around in his head.  _ “So we're not going to discuss newly found or buried deep kinks.” _

 

Raphael sighs, Simon confirming his previous accusation.  _ “We can do whatever it is you want and are comfortable with Simon.”  _ Simon smiles, but Raphael sees the gleam in his eyes.  _ “Within limits”  _ Raphael concludes.

 

_ “Sure, sure.”  _ Simon kisses him, not wanting to waste anytime while they're in this room, ignoring the crises around them and wanting to explore more of his own sexual awakening.

 

Simon grounds his hips in Raphael as he claims his lips, speaking his desire into his mate's mouth with a moan.

 

Raphael thinks they should at least shower and have Simon eat first. At first he only receives objection, until he promises to do whatever it is Simon wants afterwards.

 

////

Elaine looks from behind the two women, watching the two newly uninvited guest in front of her broken front door. The smug sneers makes her want to throw them out but whatever they're using to amp themselves has proven to be something of a challenge. The two women even with their vampiric speed and strength have found it difficult to take the fight outside the home. If Elaine wasn't so magically drained and physically exhausted this wouldn't be the problem it is now.

 

She didn’t get to finish her meal, and her fingers although working, she is too drained to even conjure simple lights, or stand for that matter. She is guarded behind the two, holding onto Clary’s shoulder to keep herself up. She looks over to the omega, and soon sees Clary’s expression lights up. She has a plan.

 

Clary has a plan, if only she could convey it to the others, without unwanted ears hearing it. She grabs Izzy’s hand, once her mate looks at her she winks. She let's go, and grabs Elaine, moving swiftly towards the back of the house. Their backdoor insight.

 

Izzy sees her mates wink, then mouths out  _ “I’ll see you soon” _ , and is confused for five seconds. Until she's behind her making her way to the door. One of the guest coming into the view out of nowhere. She rushes in front of Clary ramming the neighbor woman into the door opening it to let the other two through. The woman unaffected, quickly on her feet coming towards Izzy with her blade. Izzy really just wants to be nowhere near these freaks. Whatever it is they're using, shows they're no longer humans as everyone thought. This odd shimmer surrounding them acting like a shield and power amplifier of sort all at once.

 

Izzy blocks, and moves around to dislodge the knife from the woman, only to be kicked in the back into the backyards fence. She knows agility is very much needed to defend herself from the two attackers, so quickly rises. She knows Clary is on her way to the pack house. She would only leave her if she knows that the rest if the family are on their way. Just as she is thinking that she sees Lily coming from the other broken door, nods once then the woman is flying towards her. She meets her oncoming target with what would be a skull crushing punch to a regular human. The neighbor lays at her feet, writhing from the blows she just received. She looks up to see the man attempting to defend himself against Lily.

 

_ “They have some kind of advantage. Clary thinks they're wearing something, they can't hear and have a defense not like a human. They seem prepared for Maia, and their strengths and speed are altercations of some kind”  _ Izzy whispers knowing that Lily and Maia, whose standing near the pieces of the backdoor, heard her. She backs away as the woman recovers and stands in front of her.

 

She's on the defense again, as Maia tells her Alec and Magnus saw and caught up with Clary and Elaine. She huffs in frustration as the woman wielding another knife slices at her arms, raised for defense. This was getting tiring, she thought. Suddenly she sees Lily whips Maia towards the man. She sidesteps, letting the woman come into position. A loud groan is heard from the two as they collide into each other.

 

_ “They aren't combatants, possibly scientists. Definitely Maryse’s people, they were after Elaine. I think they're using science but with Fae magic. Is Elliott coming, he could disarm them, to the point where we can finally interrogate them.”  _ Izzy says as she is now standing near Maia and Lily, away from the neighbors still on the ground tangled with each other and groaning in their pain.

 

_ “We came directly here, he may be at the house, but had to have the noise these two have been making. And I did warn him about these two acting suspiciously. But science and Fae magic, that's a dangerous mix.”  _ Lily responds.

 

Maia coming to stand near her mate.  _ “Are they deaf, or are they simply blocking me in some way? You said they can't hear?” _

 

_ “Definitely not deaf, but they seem to be blocking sound some way. Clary saw this when Elaine used some of her exhausted magic to blow their eardrums and disorient them long enough for us to take them down. They can appear to be at least knowledgeable in how to defend against us. But I'm pretty sure they can't put up a defense against Ell.”  _ Izzy replies, because seriously how do you defend against someone who can total you on a molecular level.

 

They try to think of a plan, trying to at least knock out the two standing figures. Whatever it is they're doing here, it's for a reason. A reason they all need to know and now. As they are about to try offensive attacks, they stop. All three smiling, as they get a scent crossing their path. They watch as the man crumbles to his knees and the woman drops like a sack of potatoes.  _ “We need at least one for questioning Ell”  _ Izzy yells out to the invisible form holding the neighbor man's arms behind his back.

 

_ “Apparently it's a charm”  _ Elliott says, reappearing and holding a weirdly shimmering bracelet.

 

////

Raphael honestly did not expect to ever be doing what he is at this very moment, in his lifetime.

 

He thrust harder into his omega, rolling his hips against the tight headed walls of his omega’s opening before swiftly pulling out only to slam in again. Repeating the action as Simon loudly hiccups every moan into the pillow. Clutching the sheets as his hoarse voice ask for more.

 

Raphael raises his hand, striking at the redden skin. He move to swiftly do it again twice before continuing his thrust now at a faster and deeper rhythm.  _ “Fuuck”  _ he hears Simon’s muffled scream.

 

Raphael bends over him, not breaking his onslaught of sheathing and unsheathing his throbbing cock from Simon’s rapidly heating hungry hole. He kisses his mate's shoulders,taking his spanking hand to rub at the heated ass underneath him.  _ “I love you Si.”  _ Raphael soothes the trembling breathless omega, whisper into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

 

Simon's knees buckle and Raphael continues to pound him into the bed. He takes his hands, pushing Simon's legs further, to enter into him deeper.

 

The sweet cacophony of noises driving him to change their position as his knot does not want to be delayed and longer. He begins rubbing circles into his mates hip, and pumping his throbbing but exhausted cock. The babbling and hiccups turn to a final exhale of a moan once Simon climaxes for the final time as the knot expels its first wave of come. Raphael now plans, with Simon’s body focus on the euphoric wave overpowering his senses the fear of the knots expansion is something he does not have to think about.

 

_ “Wow, well…”  _ Simon says breathlessly, sounding awestruck to what just transpired between the two of them.

 

As they're lying, back to broad chest, Simon turns to kiss his mate. His body still having small quakes from what they just did, makes his aim off. As Raphael cups his cheeks, pulling him into a soft tender kiss.  _ “That was such a good idea mi amor” _ , Simon says in his best Raphael voice,  _ “Yeah it was, we need to realize that we're in a room together, naked, with a steel bed. We can do whatever the hells we want!”  _ he concludes in his own voice, and claiming himself another kiss. 

 

Simon shivering as the knot, he did not expect to not hurt when expanding but there it was connecting them and as thick as it usually was, expeled another bout of come inside him.  _ “You seem to have gone mad with power mi amor. Possibly this was meant to have happened sooner or later.”  _ Simon hears Raphael speak around a smile, and he attempts a maniacal laugh for dramatic effects.

 

_ “Yes, but my wondrous mind is just the cherry to the sundae...mmm I don’t remember where I was going with that. So you love me, and I love you, were engaged and this is all amazing”  _ Simon says lightly, smiling brightly at his mate.

 

_ “Yes, yes”  _ Raphael still wonders how exactly he is such a lucky man. To have gone through everything he has been through and yet, Simon has found him worthy enough to want to spend the rest of his life with him. Kissing Simon tenderly once again, he ask him if he would like to try anything else, smiling at what the omega says.

 

\\\\\\\

_ “We need to get them to talk, Maia?”  _ Izzy ask, as she backs away from the cuffed intruders seating in front of them. Ell had gotten them dispatched and left the two alive, because getting answers from both, and playing them against would another would be easier. They finally got them to listen, breaking the listening devices they had installed in their ears.

 

Maia walked into the front of the two,  _ “Hello”,  _ she says shyly, smiling at the two.  _ “So what exactly are you doing here, please tell me.” _

 

_ “We were here to keep you busy while Jasper damaged Elaine enough to transport her”  _ The man said through clenched teeth and narrow eyes. He seem to still be struggling to tell them everything.

 

_ “We used the technology that we created from blueprints Maryse gave us. Jasper found a rogue seelie hybrid and she was forced to magic our suits without the knowledge of what we had to do.”  _ The woman said with the same expression.

 

_ “Is the seelie still in your basement?”  _ Clary asked, everyone wondering why she is focused on that of all things. The two look towards each other.  _ “I made it back just in time. So Elaine is in a safe place, but I’ll take that as a yes. Ell you should go release her.” _

 

_ “Uh okay...but why. Know what nevermind, sure.”  _ Elliott leaves.

 

_ “So what has Jasper plan to do now?”  _ Maia ask, focusing on the matters at hand.

 

_ “He has an attack against the pack house we planned you would bring Elaine back to.”  _ This time the man was smiling menacingly.

 

_ “Well good thing I planned ahead”  _ Clary smiled back, watching the horror splayed on the man’s face.  _ “Magnus, Alec, Luke and Izzy should have already finished off your little army men. Never think you can outplan a seer.”  _ Clary gives a smug grin at the two, not holding her laugh back.

 

_ “Well, we solved that. Mai you can…”  _ Lily scents her quickly, to reassure her about using her gift and moves away.

 

_ “Yeah, I will.”  _ Maia gets closer to the two, while looking into their eyes intently. She looks at them and smiles sweetly. Not the least bit sorry, seeing as what they did to her family.

 

\\\\\\\

_ “Hello, anyone down here?”  _ Elliott asked as he steps down the basement stairs, fumbling for a light switch.  _ “Oh shit!”  _ he realizes that there is indeed a girl locked up in a makeshift cell. With the smell of it, its iron and she has been there for a while. She was lying on cot, but at least she has a toilet and something that looked like food.

 

He walked to the iron bars and quickly melted them,  _ “Are you okay?”  _ he felt stupid asking that question but it was all he could really think of.

 

The girl sat up and looked over at him. She rubbed her eyes,  _ “Thanks, thought I was going to die here or something. They didn’t mistreat me in any way but I had things to do…”  _ she stands up. Making her way towards the steps but not taking them, just standing there. Her strong objections of what she was saying, turning into a mumbling rant. She then looks towards Elliott,  _ “anyways Thanks again.”  _ she smiles brightly then snaps her fingers, leaving Elliott confused on what the hell just happened.

 

As he walks up the steps, he’s going towards the door and suddenly sees the girl in the kitchen… _ ”W-what are you doing?”  _ he ask, confusion growing.

 

_ “I couldn’t go far, I’m hungry and the wife at least knows how to cook. Not that they gave a fuck to share it with me. I just kept smelling really well cooked food and having to look at the goop they produced for me. I’m Freddie by the way, and yes my parents obviously hate me.” _

 

Elliott simply returns the wave,  _ “Uh yeah okay. Elliott.”  _ he says in return not sure why he is engaged in this talk anymore.

 

_ “Well I’m going to-” “So why’d you help-”  _ the two said in unison.  _ “You’re just going to leave and not see if I’m okay. I’m sitting here stuffing my face with what could be poisoned Thanksgiving dinner and you're just gonna be like “Oh saved the girl, I’m a go now.” That’s how you sound by the way, just how I mimicked you.”  _ Freddie turns her head with a huff, eating what looks like turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy and is that peas...on bread. Elliott standing there just completely out of his element-he laughs at his own joke-until Freddie looks back  _ “What’s so funny?”  _ she raises a powder blue eyebrow.

 

_ “I said that I’m out of my element, and it’s funny because I can control things on a molecular level haha, get it, caus...”  _ Elliott stops laughing, and Freddie just stares at him,  _ “Yeeeeah, so uh this has been nice and all-” _

 

_ “You can control things on a molecular level? Can you make things out of air molecules and other stuff? I mainly do elemental magic, but yours sound a lot more interesting.”  _ she asked excitedly explaining herself.

 

_ “Yeah I can do those thing too.”  _ Elliott answers her, as he wonders why this conversation just keeps continuing. _ “How did you get caught by the way?”  _ he wonders because if she can just snap her fingers and end up somewhere why did she get caught, or How?

 

_ “This guy I was in a deal with, trying to get some unicorn blood for a spell I was working on trying to find my dad and suddenly I ended up in an iron box, magic sapped and I knew I shouldn’t have trust them. Most Fae choose not to interact with me because my mom was a Fae and my father was a warlock”  _ she says the last part in a whisper looking down at her sandwich(?). Elliot thinks to himself to say something because man that must’ve sucked growing up.  _ “But anyways found myself locked down there, they forced me to do some magic stuff on some weird bracelets. But before and after have been completely ignoring me and bringing me goop to eat. Those bastards.”  _ she seems to eat when she’s upset because she’s already going at the sandwich again as Elliott is still lost for words.

 

_ “So you’re looking for your father?”  _ Elliott questions,

 

_ “Yeah, he suddenly disappeared about a week ago and my mom and I have never really seen eye to eye, long story and don’t want to go into it. But he usually isn’t found if he doesn’t want to be found. But I’m going to find the guy and ask him why’d he leave me in a shit town like this without an explanation. I mean you live here, you’ve seen this place!”  _ the girl becomes animated again, explaining what had happened.

 

_ “Why don’t you just leave then?”  _ Elliott kind realizes the stupidity of the question, after it leaves his mouth. He’s still standing in the kitchen doorway and she is still sitting on one of the barstools, with her meal concoctions on a plate.

 

_ “Oh my gods that is so genius why didn’t I think of that!?”  _ Freddie answers him sarcastically.  _ “Oh I know cause he’s a fucking warlock and he placed some bullshit spell or something on me and I can’t step out of this stupid town.”  _ she looks at him with narrow eyes, and brings the thing that she is eating up to her mouth and chews-angrily(?). Elliott laughs because he is pretty sure he has never met someone this funny, and how exactly does someone eat angrily.

 

_ “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone chew angrily”  _ he says, laughing again as she looks at him wide eye.

 

_ “Well I eat when I’m upset and I still need some energy to go back to my hideout.”  _ she says around a mouth full of food.

 

_ “So you’re here by yourself, but can still communicate with people outside of town and stuff?”  _ Elliott wonders, because she spoke about her mom.

 

_ “Yeah me and my dad were, well I thought we were, driving through. But I’m here by myself. Not like I haven’t taken care of myself. I’m fine and all. Not like me being kidnapped and now eating from my kidnappers kitchen of what may or may not be poisoned food. And spilling my whole life story to some gorgeous looking guy are examples that I am doing fine. Just ignore me and be on your way”  _ she goes back to eating, not realizing her compliment towards the shocked  _ gorgeous looking guy _ .

 

_ “Oh”  _ Yes now Elliott is at a complete lost for words, and if he leaves now he will look like a complete jerk on top of it. Not like he cares what this girl thinks of him or anything, he just, just thinks that he doesn’t want to look like a mean person, which he isn’t.  _ “Not that I care what you think of me or anything, I’m just going to do what I want. And I think you’re a very good looking person as well. Yeah”  _ Smooth Ell, real smooth. He takes a seat next to her and looks around the kitchen, anything but the girl who has now stopped eating staring at him.

 

_ “Yeah do whatever you want.”  _ Freddie says, then continues eating her makeshift meal.

 

_ “You seem to always need to get the last word, so I’m going to keep talking right after you.”  _ Elliott says.

 

_ “I don’t always need to, I just do. So you’ve heard my excuse of why I’m here why are you here?”  _ Freddie asked curiously, finishing off her sandwich and picking up another.

 

_ “My family. We moved here ‘cause of things, and one of us has the gift of visions. She told us one of our, Raphael, mates would be here, Simon and so we came. We all pretty much trust her word to law, never steered us wrong, even if a lot of us were skeptical, we were proven wrong. So we’re here, thwarting a plot from a psycho woman, who just so happen to be the mother of two-now three of us. So yeah. Now we both spilled the short version of our life stories to gorgeous looking people.”  _ Elliott smiles at here.

 

_ “Oh, really know how to talk to a girl.”  _ Freddie says cheekily, as she takes a giant bite from her sandwich.

 

_ “So you’re a warlock fae, your parents were mates?”  _ Elliott asked, just wanting to know more about the girl for no reason in particular.

 

_ “Well I thought they were, until I learned of my immortality, and powers. I think they sort of were together for me, but after awhile things began to breakdown. I guess, you knew your parents?” _

 

_ “No, I died and then immediately turned at an early age, by an unknown Nosferatu, who for some reason did not kill me. I don’t remember my parents, and I don’t think they really ever wanted to know me. I say that not out of some random thought, but simply by where I woke up.”  _ Elliott sighed remembering when he had turned, and how exactly he felt. _ “I was by myself in an abandoned warehouse. I was probably squatting there, I don’t know. I just remember not really remembering my parent's face, or if I had a family.”  _ Elliott finished, eyes downcast.

 

_ “Why way to drop some deep sadness while a girl is enjoying her poisonous food.”  _ Freddie says, in a tone that did not match the sadness he felt radiating off her.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Elliott laughs  _ “Sorry about that. But you were the one to ask. So, kinda your own fault though.” _

 

_ “Well, yeah but still, maybe warning or something. So your family sounds like they are pretty good people. Have you found your mate?”  _ Freddie ask, as she busies herself with her food.

 

_ “Uh no, uhm warning.”  _ Elliott says, Freddie picking up her head quickly looking at him. She nods, midchew.  _ “I thought I had found her, but just ended up as a cruel cruel joke. She, Anna, was working for the women who were trying to thwart the plans of here and she had hired a Fae to put me in this mindstate. She was a werewolf, and I don’t remember meeting her, or how it became the way it was with us. I thought, well whatever it is I thought. I knew something was wrong. So I changed the molecular levels of my brain, after one night I just became confused when I had gotten too far from her and the spell wore off a bit. Well long story short, saved the world, got my eyes gouged out, performed surgery on myself and voila. Here we are, mateless, eyes better but still have some bad nightmares. But meh, I can’t really complain. My family let’s me be me.”  _ Elliott laughs at the situation now, at least he can laugh about it now.

 

_ “Wow”  _ Freddie sets her sandwich down on her plate, and gets up. She stares at Elliott for awhile then gives the surprise man a hug. His arms clutched to the side of his body, in her grip of a hug. Then surprising even more, gives him a kiss on the cheek, sits down and begins eating again.  _ “It’s okay now Ell.”  _ she says in finality.

 

_ “O-okay”  _ Confusion is one out of the many myriads of emotions going through Elliott’s body, mind and plain state of being right now. He stares at Freddie as she finishes up her last sandwich.

 

She looks at him, giving her brightest smile, and takes his hand.  _ “Okay, you’re mine. So let’s go meet the rest of the fam.”  _ and begins walking like nothing else needs to be said. And Elliott just goes along with it, because what the hell is he suppose to do.

 

They make their way outside, and stop, Freddie looking around.  _ “So betting the one with the broken door then.”  _ she states, it’s not really a question, Elliott notices. As she walks across the yard, breaking the fence with a snap of her fingers.

 

_ “Finally, I thought you two would never meet. Hi, Freddie. Welcome to the family. I’m Clary, and this is my mate Izzy. Lily and Maia are inside, you’ll meet them later. You meet Magnus, Alec and Raphael and his mate, Simon later too. We can introduce you to the local pack. And Elaine, you’ll meet later. She’s a warlock like you, and the most amazing mom you’ll soon find out. Anyways, I’m going to hug you now.”  _ Clary says, appearing very quickly in front of them. Spewing out her spiel then hugging Freddie, who already has her arms open and somehow still holding Elliott’s hand, takes the hug in stride and giving her own radiant smile at the girls in front of her.

 

_ “So Clary, I’m guess is the seer, then. Izzy you are...like wow. So your whole family just has gorgeous people with gorgeous mates. I see.”  _ Freddie says as she looks at the girls in front of her. She then turns and eyes Elliott, Elliott has never been so self conscious in his life.  _ “That explains a lot.” _

 

_ “What explains a lot, everyone somehow knows what’s going on but me.”  _ Elliott huffs, as he does not like being constantly not in the know...even if it’s from someone like Freddie, who’s hand is still holding his. Her sky blue eyes are still measuring him, and intently staring at him, as though willing his clothes off. He doesn’t know how he feels about all this actually, just now realizing that.

 

_ “What do you mean? I claimed you, you’re mine now. What’s not to get? AND might I add, Clary has Welcomed me to the family and she is never wrong, is what I was just told by you previously. So who’s going to get me caught up in us being super heroes?”  _ Freddie explains to Elliott as though he is one of the little school children teachers need to take extra time with and talk to. She then turns and ask Clary.

 

_ “You and Ell can go back to the house, and he can explain where we’re at with this whole matter. You can meet everyone else once we all get back there.”  _ Clary says, giving her another hug and one to Elliott two as she takes Izzy back into the house.

 

_ “Alright, well I can’t snap there, so you show us the way. And no, you can’t let go of my hand. Not like you wanted to, but laying down the rules now.”  _ Freddie says, tightening her hold on Elliott’s hand, and he finds himself doing the same. They walk to the house, and Elliott shows her his room, as he explains what has happened so far...among other things. 

 

\\\\\\\

Clary began following the two neighbors in their dazed amnesiac states. Maia had told them to go back to Jasper, and had also informed that that they had no known knowledge of what had transpired between them all. She walked next to Izzy, in her Elaine form, but clenched her hands as she wanted to hold her hands. They didn’t know what would happen once they came upon Jasper’s operation, and really wished she could go check in on Luke and his pack. She knew they were safe, and that Magnus and Alec had finally brought Elaine over but the words the couple had said did not sit well with her. She just had to have confidence and believe that her sight was correct in stating that they were fine and treating Elaine so that she can gain her powers once again. Right now she needs to focus, to see if her inclinations were correct about what Jasper and the few people, who had joined him in leaving the Seelie realm, were planning.

 

Izzy held her back a few metres from where the couple had stopped, and watched as they came upon a eerily ephemeral man, that she remembers as being the one who was speaking with Maryse in the basement of the school.

 

_ “Where is she!?”  _ Jasper’s voice became harsh, booming throughout the forest as though he was speaking with a megaphone.

 

_ “Who, sir?”  _ The man asked genuinely confused as to what the form in front of them was asking.

 

Jasper looked at the for what seemed like an eternity from where Clary was at, it’s like his mind was sizing them up. Then slowly a sickening grin appeared on his face, and Clary felt Izzy walking forward. This is the part she dreaded.  _ “Ah speak of the devil and the beast will appear.”  _ Jasper said upon seeing Izzy-Elaine.

 

_ “Well, one thing can be said about me. I do so love to make an entrance, dear brother.”  _ Izzy knew that that specific word, would set Jasper off. The short amount of time they had with Elaine before supporting her over to her brother and his mate, she spilled as much goods as she could think of. Izzy was going to exploit those to the fullest, before she had to give herself away.  _ “But really now, calling me a beast? Really have gone down the sewage hole from less than to now common ilk.”  _ she stops, smiles softly as she sees the anger building in Jasper’s face.  _ “It would seem. Then again, what was it that you always said to me. “No warlock will ever be family to me, their kinds only worth is being the shit underneath my boots”. Well is it time for me to say the same for you? Working with Maryse Lightwood and all.”  _ Izzy made her best efforts at not completely mimicking Jasper’s voice, but instead giving the best efforts as Elaine would sound. She laughs at her own jokes and questions, exaggerating it by throwing her head back and laughing. She can’t immulate other’s powers, but taking their form and mannerisms is the best she can do until Clary got the information and they can make their getaway.

 

_ “So you have done something to the minions, and now come here to spew your insignificant words.”  _ Jasper says through gritted teeth.

 

Izzy sees his eyes dart to the left for a split second, and understands that his men will be coming from the right to corner her. She’s almost at the point where she can give Clary the signal. She steps forward, but is stalled by two men with pretty strong strength holding her back. She can’t use her vampiric strength, and struggles as Elaine.  _ “Hold back her hands! We don’t need her using her magic. So you dazed and confused my minions then walk in my domain and thought you would simply walk away.”  _ Jasper laughs bitterly,  _ “we will take her to Maryse.”  _ He makes a signal with his hands, and a woman walks up to him.  _ “Get the inducer, and make sure the transport is ready.”  _ He says, as he looks at the fear Izzy emulates with a sense of confidence. Izzy just feels like he is the biggest idiot she has ever seen.

 

She purses her lips together, and though she is about to say something, but really is performing a high pitched whistle only Clary can hear. She stops struggling, and stands up straight. Jasper eyes her, surprised at her change of posture and facial expression. Izzy slowly is covered in her dark cloud and changes her form, then snaps her two arms together. Bludgeoning the two mens head into one another, and soon clasp her hands with Clary. As Clary is the fastest of them all, she already begins to go the way she saw the woman Jasper had spoken to go. Izzy at least gets to see the look on Jasper’s face as she is being semi dragged by Clary’s speed. She should’ve taken a picture of his facial expression,  _ Elaine would have loved to see that! _ She thinks out loud.  _ “I’ll draw her a picture once we gets back. I think it’ll lift her mood up too”  _ Clary remarks, as they finally come up to a weird distorted house. They have to be quick before Jasper and his people get here, they could probably be here any minute, considering they are is his  _ domain _ and with Fae transport they could use all the vampiric speed in the world and they would somehow find them.

 

_ “Look for a metal disk. It’s what they use to open the portal to the darkened realm’s tunnel”  _ Clary says as they swiftly enter into the distorted house,  _ “Its distorted because it’s partially in between worlds.”  _ cLary answers Izzy’s unanswered question.

 

_ “This it?”  _ Izzy finds a disk planted right on the floor next to a door she does not want to open, not curious at all as to what is behind it. Clary nods and they begin making their way to the closed door to go back to the others.

 

Clary stops them, she takes the disk and place it into a pocket deep within her down coat. Izzy asked her why she had needed a coat, but now Izzy sees why. She kisses Izzy, and smiles softly as she bends them down to the floor. Right when they lay flat onto the floor, the explosion Clary expected happens, she immediately feels Izzy on top of her. She didn’t tell her about the explosion, knowing she was going to do what exactly she did. She curses at her stupidity for not having told her, Jasper imploded the door, the explosives a mixture of diamond to attack at their thick skin and daggers.  _ “Izzy?”  _ Clary says,  _ “Babe?”  _ she hears Izzy cough and knows she’s okay.

 

This is the part that gets difficult for her, cause now she knows Izzy won’t be able to run with her. So she has to carry her and fight off the bastards who set off the explosion in the first place. She wishes Magnus was here, then they would be back in the pack house and she could get Izzy some help. She feels Izzy moving a top her, and she holds her against her, not wanting to touch any of the open wounds on her back.  _ “Fuck, I should’ve guessed you would have done this. Dammit Iz!”   _ She slowly gets her standing, leaning into her. She asses the damage and sees that the forces she thought would be many are just a few men, with Jasper nowhere in sight. Fucking coward, Clary thinks. She looks down at the rubble, no longer distorted since they took the disk, and sees some of the house had silver nails. She hopes for their sake that they silver, is purified or it’ll just hurt and not kill the men in front of her.

 

She kicks up the nails, catching them quickly before they fall.  _ “Gotta run.”  _ She says as she flings the nails towards the forms in front of her, the dust still yet to settle. She begins running as fastest as she can, not wishing to look back to see if anyone is following her.

 

Clary once again let’s out a long curse, as Jasper stands in front of her,  _ “Going off so soon, my dear.”  _

 

\\\

Alec is running through the forest, knowing his sister is hurt, as he sees Max rushing in front of him.  _ Shit I knew we should have gone with them.  _ He thinks to himself, as he felt the odd feeling while he was helping Magnus with bandaging Elaine.

 

He knew Magnus would understand, as he stood up and left, Max following him because despite them being not in each other’s life they were still siblings and felt when something was wrong.

 

_ “I see them!”  _ He hears Max’s voice, as he runs faster. He has to think of a plan before he reaches them, he had been grateful when Luke had showed him where their rarely used armory was and he had packed lightly to face off with the Fae. Laughing at the thought of never mess with the fae rule he had heard from Magnus. When the Fae in question is someone who has left the Seelie realm, after attempting to kill the Queen. That Fae will learn not to mess with his family instead. Alec stops as he caught up with Max, seeing the scene unfold.

 

Clary clutching a bloodied Izzy,  _ shit! _ , Alec curses as he hears Max’s roar. Max had only been in his beta form, but now fully turned he begins his onslaught towards the attacking men. As he rips through their throats, before they can even begin to throw spells his way. Alec not one for waiting and standing, swings for Jasper with his silver dagger, knowing the man in front of him is not one to take a dagger to the abdomen so easily.  _ “Izzy”  _ Alec says as he moves to the side of Clary.

 

_ “Hey big brother, didn’t expect you here”  _ she says in strained voice as she lifts her head up. Alec can tell she’s in pain.

 

_ “Yeah, Maxie’s here too.”  _ he points towards Max, who is continuing his rampage of the seelies coming from amidst the forest to fight him.  _ “You can start taking the shards from her back so she can heal, and I’ll deal with Jasper”  _ he tells Clary, opening his jacket to show her the daggers he brought with him before he rushes off to the man who has joined the fight against Max. He guess he saw how Max was taking down too many of his people to be simply left alone.

 

Alec hates to backstab someone, but since the guy is trying to hurt his little brother, and has already broken through his sister’s skin to the point where she is actually bleeding, he will happily take the chance to return the favour. He sinks one of the daggers into Jasper’s shoulder blade, wanting to wound him but not hurt him as he wants a fight from the monster. He knows Jasper is only half seelie, so the iron won’t be as harmful to him as it would be a full blood seelie. He jumps back as Jasper does not scream in agony but instead tries for a roundhouse kick.  _ “Silver, really now”  _ Jasper says, but Alec can hear the lie as he know the man still feels the pain.

 

He hears the monsters thoughts and soon, runs for a jab to the right but aims for the left and collides another dagger into his side. Jasper moves back, removing both daggers and lays out his hands where a sword suddenly appears. He raises it in defence, as he approaches Alec head on.

 

Alec, knows the cowards plan as he thinks them. Soon shoots forwards to meet Jasper, as he veers left swiftly, and places an open palm smash into his chin. Without pause, and injects another dagger into his other side, jumping back to avoid his swings. The sword he now sees is made of a unicorn horn, and knowing this makes him avoid the swipes even more.

 

Alec grows tired of this, as he sees Clary finally taking out the final shard from Izzy’s back. He quickly ends their fight, as he walks towards the smug grin idiot. Jasper’s thoughts betraying him once again, as Alec hears him belittle his actions. Alec in in range of his sword now, Jasper not hesitating in cutting the man in front of him down. Alec soon duck forwards, and down, pushing a dagger straight through Jasper’s throat. He walks away, seeing Max already asking Izzy if she is okay.

 

Alec didn’t expect Jasper to move, until he heard his thoughts, he turns and stills the pathetic swing from him, and brings his hands back as he watches the man sway and finally speaks. _“Y-y-you think you can stop”_ Jasper gasp out with blood filling his mouth, _”Maryse”_ his haunting voice coming out as a whimpers, as blood continues to overflow from his mouth. He laughs but it comes out as a choked cry. He’s silent, eyes half open, _“children”_ his finals words coming out as a gurgling cry. His eyes close at least and he sinks down, impaling himself onto his sword.

  
Alec assesses the damage around them, and then goes to the other, as Izzy begins to stand up with the help of Clary. She smiles softly, and he returns the sentiment.  _ “Let’s get back to the pack house, with the transport. We never know if Maryse is watching, and who might come upon us.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend told me I'm too nice to my characters, so I'm giving them all some happiness before I crush their hopes in the next chapitre, that gets just a bit sadistic...O_O yeeeah.


	8. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: "Alec assesses the damage around them, and then goes to the other, as Izzy begins to stand up with the help of Clary. She smiles softly, and he returns the sentiment. “Let’s get back to the pack house, with the transport. We never know if Maryse is watching, and who might come upon us.”"
> 
> Everyone getting busy, Max just wishes his busyness wasn't involved with some crazy warlock from his past. Lily falls in love with her mate, Maia all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, all my mistakes my own unlike these characters.

Raphael moved his hands from spread Simon's ass wider, to penetrate him as deep as he could. He slid his hands along Simon's sides, purposefully rubbing his nipples harshly with his thought. Simon was still grinding in small circles onto his lap, his his large member circling his walls, grazing at his prostrate.

 

They were chest to chest as Simon tightened his hold around Raphael's neck every time his nipples were harshly teased his moan became louder. His heated breath crashing into Raphael’s neck, emitting his own groan in response. He wanted Simon to become moving but would wait until his omega chose to do so.

 

Simon had gotten the idea that he wanted to keep trying new things. The spankings, the biting, he loved that one, especially when Raphael was eating him out to the point of multiple orgasms. He had teeth marks throughout his inner thighs, neck and abdomen. As well as the very very dirty talk that he asked Raphael for while he pounded into him from behind. Which was now Simon's new favorite position, until he try out something else he's been wanting to do. But the dirty talking, he himself tried but nothing compared to coming untouched just by Raphael's words. He simply answered the question, that if were posed and other time he would more than likely run and hide his reddening face, with an enthusiastic yes, god or screaming out his alpha’s name in a finishing moan.

 

Now Simon felt his heats were coming to an end, and he suggested that he wanted to ride Raphael. But he just didn't feel that confident with Raphael laying underneath him watching sit up and fuck himself into his cock. Raphael somehow already sensing this suggest he simply sit on his lap, facing him for reassurance while having complete control of the rhythm.

 

Simon removed his face from it's location in Raphael's neck and looked into his mate's eyes. He loved the look in his eyes, the complete trust, the love that poured when they looked at each other would drown the world. With his mind clear from the heat haze, he can completely appreciate and return the way his mate looks to him. The first time he has ever had this kind of love towards himself, it's only been his mother, the maternal love he has been showered with. But with Raphael he feels so much, he feels utterly and completely drowned in the way Raphael looks and acts with him.

 

Simon kissed Raphael’s lips sweetly as he heard the alpha voicing his love towards him in a whisper that sounds so sweet to his ears, he cannot help but be beam with a smile taking over his face. The blood rushing through them, from his heart palpitations was almost deafening. But his body had calmed down from his emotional high in a small way, as Raphael traced small circles onto his skin.

 

They had to use a bit of lube, as his heat was almost done and provided only slick to accommodate a half of Raphael’s thick cock. They knew they were extremely compatible though, just from the amount of slick that came out despite this being his last heat.

 

Simon gasped as Raphael bucked up his hips into him. He raised himself using his knees. Raphael hands on his waist, keeping him from trembling. He only raised himself halfway off of Raphael, before coming back down.  _ “It's t-too much….h-help”  _ Simon finally admitted, just from the shuddering wave of pleasure that ran up his spine from his failed attempt.

 

_ “Shhh, I got you baby”  _ he heard Raphael say directly into his ear, nibbling on the lobe and licking his small bites away. He tightened his grip on Simon's hips, handprints long since shadowing that area. He lifts Simon slowly up, excruciatingly slow, leaving just the tip sheathed within his tight heat. Simon’s opening clenches around the fat head wanting to engulf the rest, to be filled once again. His hold onto Raphael’s shoulders becoming the only way for him to stay sitting upright from the shuddering wave of pleasure wracking his body as Raphael sheaths his throbbing cock back into him in that slow rhythm he began.

 

Simon begins moving himself again, lifting himself up and meeting Raphael’s thrust. His fingers instinctively digging for purchase, as Raphael angle his thrust into his sweetest of linings. He throws his head back, as Raphael places his hand behind his neck, bringing him back for a tender kiss, continuing his deepening thrust.

 

_ “Shit”  _ Simon moans into Raphael’s lips as he feels him tightening his hands around his back, raising him off the bed to penetrate him faster and deeper. Simon beginning his babbling quickly, with  _ god, Raphael,  _ and a plethora of curses releasing from his mouth as his rhythm no long controlled but relenting.

 

Raphael has angled Simon’s body, legs in the air, while his upper portions are lying within his embrace. He still feels Simon rotating his hips into every thrust, clenching his muscles to keep his cock within him and filled.  _ “I’m going to fill you with my knot, keep my seed inside you. That’s what you want Si, my thick cock in your tight omega hole.”  _ If Simon’s loud moaning screams is anything to go by, then the only response Raphael can give is to fuck him into new bedding.

 

As they both come to a release, as Simon’s voice is now a rasp from his pleasure screams, they lay chest to chest as Raphael massages Simon’s back and Simon absentmindedly rubs his abdomen. But Raphael sees it, he watches as the omega closes his eyes, a smile gracing his lips as he releases his last round of come, knot slowly winding down. He thrust into him one last time, as he gently removes himself from Simon’s still clenching opening. He pulls his mate into his embrace, not still his small circles, enjoying the warmth and feel of his alabaster skin.

 

_ “Mmm, I will miss this.”  _ Simon says into his mate’s neck, eyes still closed. He loves the smell of Raphael, but especially obsessed with it after they have amazing sex. The scent he deeply inhales is one he will never tire of, its intoxicating. He now realizes its their scent, its a mixture of his scent absorbed by Raphael’s, he wonders if he smells the same.

 

_ “Mi amor, you will not have to miss anything. We will have this”  _ and he feels Raphael inhaling just as deeply as he does, but at his claim mark. They entwine their bodies, almost becoming the form that philosophy has spoken of, two heads, four arms and legs.  Raphael takes Simons hand in his, unsure how he feels that Simon smells like a mixture of them but with an extra scent. It’s like his sweet scent, Raphael’s and a cinnamon like scent, it’s interesting but it also confirms his prediction of all their mating has indeed produced a child within his mate.

 

He brings his hand to his lips, kissing them and whispering his devotion into the knuckles. Rubbing his lips onto the soft skin, hearing the hums of his love.  _ “We will eventually get up and see how bad the situation has become outside. I am sure our family is doing well, with the utmost trust in them all.”  _ He is sure his family has changed the wave of the battle in their favour, pulling out Maryse from her knowledge of thinking she will eradicate them all. They should have at least a majority of the supernatural on their side.

 

_ “Yeah, plus my mum is with everyone. They wouldn’t let us come back to some horrible situation.”  _ Simon has sleep on his brain, and he is sure he simply mumbled what he was saying, he feels his body lifting, probably from Raphael cleaning him. The last he remembers is the intoxicating scent and his whole body engulfed in a warmth that he has associated with his alpha. His unconscious body moving closer to that warmth on his own, Raphael smiles to his omega’s instinctive movements.

 

\\\

Alec did not expect the scene he came into as they made their way to the pack house. They entered through a broken down door, and saw bodies writhing in pain.  _ No _ , he heard Clary gasping.  _ “Magnus!?”  _ Alec quickly ran to where Magnus were, as absentmindedly saw the others trying to help the wolves stand.  _ “MAGNUS!?”  _ He yelled as he ran to the door, so distraught as to what to what his eyes saw that he forgot he has vampiric speed.

 

_ “In here!”  _ he hears Magnus’ voice, he knew he was there, feeling no large distress from his mate through their bond.

 

_ “Shit!”  _ Alec curses, as he sees Elaine using her medic magic on Luke, he sees the large gash in his stomach, open but already forming new skin. He sees Magnus holding his arm, and he kneels before him.  _ “What happened?”  _ he didn’t think their would be simultaneous attacks and that’s why he had gone to help the others. He would have never left his mate’s, side if he knew some unknown enemy was out there waiting.

 

_ “Well, darling, Maryse thought she could come and bring some forces over after Jasper never showed up during some timed meeting. The psychopath almost ripped my arm off. It’s healing quickly, but the people she brought with her took down a lot of the wolves. It’s almost like she didn’t want to kill anyone, just badly hurt them.” _

 

_ “This was probably her plan all along. Wait until there was an amount of us left to guard and then strike.”  _ He places his hand on Magnus, bringing it to his lips. He looks over to Elaine,  _ “Glad your up to healing again. Did you see outside?” _

 

_ “Yeah, just helping Luke enough to jump start his healing before I go help the badly wounded one. That woman, sure knows how to buy people off. I haven’t seen that many hunters in a longer time. If this is what we should expect when we face her, then we’re going to need as much help from the other factions as we can get.” _

 

_ “I got as much of those bastards as I could, until a jumper came and got me.”  _ Luke says, moving away from Elaine. She stands and leaves the room.  _ “I didn’t even think that people like that existed anymore. Well not anyone who doesn’t have that gift, or a warlock.”  _

 

_ “Yeah me neither. The last time I saw someone who could jump through reality like that, was in Brooklyn. And they’re dead. She seems to have gotten cocky, we can use this though.”  _ Magnus thinks back to the battle they had with Camille’s clan, and remembers the lifeless eyes of the jumper’s detached head that rolled in front of him, after Lily chopped it off.

 

_ “This was about sending a message. I think she may have become cocky as well. Especially how she wounded us, to show she can take us all out at anytime. What matters now, is Elaine is safe and the book is not in her hands.”  _ Alec looks back at the open door. 

 

_ “We need to tell the others back at the house. Rapha and Simon should be coming out soon.”  _ Magnus says as he feels his skin reattaching and can now move his hand. He scents his alpha, just for the reassurance, and feels Alec doing the same.

 

After talking to Lily, he stands up, as Magnus does the same, wrapping his hands around his alpha’s shoulder and getting his fill even if he was gone for a short time. Before Alec gets any further than a soft kiss against Magnus’ lips, they both hear an agonizing scream and movement outside the med room.

 

The couple comes out and sees, Max curled into himself, rocking back and forth holding onto his head.  _ “He was helping Jayson when suddenly he stopped starting backing away. It looked like he was confused because he kept looking around the room. We tried settling him down but he suddenly screamed, and folded into himself. I don’t know what happened.”  _ Izzy responds to her brother’s unspoken question, as she holds onto Clary’s trance state. Whenever she had a vision Izzy made sure when she returned she’d have a familiar face to see.

 

Alec and Magnus slowly walk to where Max is, but stops as his brother begins yelling.

 

_ “No! Why did I believe I left the cage! I’m such a fucking failure, why why why why”  _ Max’s hands clutch at his hair, almost yanking it out. Max was back in his cell, one minute he was helping Jayson and the next thing he sees, is the unmovable door separating him from everything else.

 

He’s too panicked to realize he can still smell his family and friends, he simply is too panicked to realize that none of this is actually happening. Max is too distraught, to understand he is in the pack house. That he is being manipulated by the warlock, Aliana. As she easily controls what he sees from her hiding place.

 

Clary takes a deep breath clutching onto her alpha,  _ “Shit, we have to find Aliana she’s making him think he’s in the cell again!”  _ she yells out as she begins trying to find the warlock, sniffing her out. Unfortunately her vision only gave her the cause, the way the travelling disk will assist them to get to the Dark Realm, and informed her of Raphael and Simon’s addition.

 

She feels Izzy coming behind,  _ “Alec is keeping an eye on Max, but Aliana is the warlock that trapped Max’s mind when he was held captive by Maryse? He mentioned the monster when he thought we weren’t real.”  _ Izzy enhances her smell, and begins walking with Clary, scaling the perimeter of the pack house.

 

_ “Yeah, too bad I didn’t get to see where she is doing this to him. The pain that Alec must be feeling from him. We could try Magnus moving Max’s location but she has this weird bond that Maryse enforced, and nothing was working at least that is what I saw.”  _ Clary thinks she sees her.  _ “I think I see her”  _ her whisper only heard by her mate.

 

_ “I see her too,”  _ Izzy follows Clary’s eyes.  _ “She’s camouflaged with the surroundings. How will we play this?”  _ She crouches, bring Clary down with her, behind the large wooden side house of the main house.  _ “With your spee-wait!”  _ Clary listens for Aliana’s movements, as Izzy is engulfed by black smoke, suddenly Max is beside her.  _ “If we can make her think Max is fine, it may stun her for a small amount, before you get to her. Time is important because if she thinks Max is fine she might….” _

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Clary kisses her mate for reassurance, as she gets ready to bolt to the witch who dare to hurt her family. She watches as Aliana’s eyes go wide, and she’s instantly makes her way in front of her. Grabbing her and slamming her to the moist earth. Leaving her hands around her jugular, as she feels Izzy coming behind her.  _ “We’ll need her”  _ she says as she sees the warlock blacking out from lack out oxygen.  _ “We’ll bring her to Elaine.” _

 

They make it back inside, Alec and Magnus holding on to a trembling Max, but with tattered clothing as though he had shift.  _ “Let’s secure her”  _ Izzy says throwing Aliana in front of Elaine, not giving a shit for the monster who hurt Max. Elaine snaps her fingers, suddenly equipment appearing in front of them, with a chain jingling down from the roof. _ “Mai and Lil should be here soon to help with her. Elliott and Freddie -we’ll explain when she gets here- should be along too, to help with the healing. We need to focus on getting answers from her.” _

 

\\\

Lily hangs up after hearing what happened at  the pack house.  _ “Damn she’s conniving”  _ Lily says as she is solidifying a new front door.

 

_ “Yeah she is, but it also sounds like she’s getting way too confident.” _ Maia responds, as she finishes up nailing the back door back into his proper location.  _ “Did they need us over there?” _ __   
  


_ “Nah. We should finish up here, then regroup.”  _ she looks back at Maia, as she begins placing the door upright and nailing. Maia nods, and she sees her begin cleaning up around her just to do something. Lily thinks she wants to say something, but waits as Maia doesn’t like to be rushed.

 

_ “You think others will help us…?”  _ Lily hears Maia, asking as she seats herself next to her.

 

_ “I do. If she gets the power to wipe us all out, no one would with any preservation would refuse to help.” _ she finishes with the door, and kisses her softly, knowing that that small bit of intimacy will help reassure her. She cradled her head, and kisses her properly.  _ “We’ll all be fine at the end of all this. Then we get to go on vacation.”  _ Lily laughs, at the inside joke. Maia always talks about a vacation that they never get to go to. She knows her mate doesn’t like to fight unless her family is pushed into a corner. This war with Maryse is their proverbial corner, and she knows she is having to fight with the rest of them. 

 

_ “Its just-”  _ Maia begins,  _ “Don’t worry, bǎobèi.”  _ Lily rush to reassure her, using the pet name she had when Maia woke from her vampiric slumber, knowing it will calm her down and erase her increasing thoughts. Claiming her mate’s lips once more, tenderly.  _ “We will get through this, just as we have in the past, yeah?”  _ Maia nods, and Lily continues to place tender kisses upon her omega lips. Maia giggles, 

 

_ “I get it, I get it.”  _ she says through her laugh, Lily simply happy that she is no longer in thought of the future war. She goes to remove her hands, until Maia cradles her face and erases the space in between them.  _ “No more thoughts on how everything is going to go.”  _ she says before she starts kissing down her alpha’s neck.

 

Lily already knows where this is going, and despite knowing they don’t really have time for this, she can at least blame Mai if they miss anything,  _ “I’m blaming it all on you if we miss any action.”  _ Lily says before Maia begins exploring her mouth again, sucking on her bottom lip before speaking.

 

_ “I’ll just tell them we had some action to attend to, hmm.”  _ Lily laughs at her mate’s corniness. Already both nude and on the living room sofa, they don’t have time to prep completely, but knowing their compatibility she should be wet enough for Lily’s full female alpha girth. She begins plunging her fingers into her tight wet heat, fastening her pace as she hears the moans escaping her omega’s voice. She claims her lips, as she feels Maia’s fingers stroking her erection, she snaps to it and begins a relenting rhythm, deep and long thrust. Wanting to end this quick, but wanting more for her omega to enjoy herself, as she takes her fill of the sweetness she has claimed many a times before.

 

Maia widens her legs, placing one over the sofa back, bringing her hands around her alpha’s waist to grab her perky cheeks, pushing Lily further and faster into her. She feels the hand raising her right  leg tighten as Lily forgoes normal speed pounding her into the soft sofa fabric, _“so tight”_ Maia feels like her mind has been completely wiped, her eyes roll back, _“mmm love how I fuck so deep into you, Mai, hmm love how thick my erection is, to your tight hole.”_ Lily kisses her omega’s moaning cries, _“My sweet omega.”_ Lily praises her omega, before biting her plump bottom lip. Maia moaning into Lily’s words, cries becoming louder as she feels Lily sinking her fangs into her claim mark. Small white lights seem to appear out of nowhere as Lily hits her spot over and over. Her nails seem to extract themselves and sink into her mates perky pale cheeks, _“Fuuck”_ Lily hiss as she deepens her thrust, Maia meeting every one, twisted her hips and clenching around her.

 

Maia wants to speak, but all that comes out are her sounds of pure enjoyment. She bites her alpha back onto her own claim mark, as they both feel their completion coming to them fast and hard. Tasting a bit of blood, making her whole body shudder with a the wave of pleasure she was searching for.  _ “L-l-llii”  _ she never completely says her alpha’s name as she explodes.

 

Lily drives Maia through her wrecking orgasm. As she thrust she soon gains her own, they don’t have time for her alpha erection to knot. She pushes it back, as she begins releasing into her omega, come and slick mixed together. Lily loves their combined scent,  _ “mine” _ she says into her ear, before biting into the soft lobe, at least taking the time to taste some part of her skin. As they both shiver from the orgasmic adventure, Lily soon kisses her omega, and moves down. Cleaning their combined release from Maia’s still hot and tight opening. She feels Maia already placing her hands into her hair, carding through, as her thighs begin to quake from the feeling of overstimulation. Her alpha erection retracts, and her clitoris is hard once more as she’s licking every drop inside her Maia, eating their releases noisily. Maia brings her leg in between her busy alpha, bringing her curvy thigh upwards, to bring her to a second more subtle release, just as she is performing for her mate. 

 

They stand, placing their clothing on quickly and sharing a few sweet kisses along the way. Lily replaces the sofa just as it used to be, not wanting to waste time on cleaning...not like she’s lazy, she just don’t wanna is what she tells herself. After she’s done, she embraces her omega again, wishing for some more time but knowing they got to go,  _ “Let’s check the basement quick before we go get Elliott.”  _ they need to make sure nothing else has been disturbed before heading over to inform Elliott.

 

Knowing that night has fallen they have to look out for anything and everything. They enter their home to find Elliott sitting on a barstool with a beta, Lily sniffs, seelie-no hybrid, seelie warlock. 

 

The beta is very pretty Maia notices, she has sky blue almond eyes, red blazing hair that would give Clary a run for fiery hair, powder green eyebrows and emerald skin, her full lips seem to be made bright red.  _ “You’re so gorgeous”  _ Maia says, surprised by her own voice, she never really likes talking to people-strangers. But the woman is in her home, and next to her brother so she must be someone trusted.

 

The girl smiles brightly,  _ “I said the same thing about Ell’s family, everyone can be very high class models her, I mean really!”  _ she laughs, sounding just the slightest hint of nervousness in it,  _ “I’m Freddie, I claimed Ell so I’m his mate.” _

 

_ “Okay, I’m Lily, this is my mate Maia. Clary probably told you about us. Ell caught you up? Or were you guys busy…”  _ Lily teases.

 

Elliott knows what Lily’s doing, seeing Freddie blushing, he’s awed that even that makes her look beautiful,  _ “We were doing the same thing you two seem to have gotten up to-pun intended.”  _ Maia laughs, knowing she was the one who ultimately was the instigator, but it was very very worth it,

 

_ “Well let’s get to the pack house. If we miss anything, we can now blame it on Ell, right?”  _ Lily says, then ask Maia, who nods and laughs. Turning and beginning their run to the house, they already feel Ell behind them, but also hear Freddie’s laughter and telling him to go faster. 

 

\\\

As Magnus sends Aliana and the mess away, he hears Clary squealing then running to hug a green skinned woman who jumps out of Elliott’s grasp.  _ “I think she’s the Freddie”  _ Alec says to him, taking him by the way and leading them to where Clary has disengaged from the woman, Freddie.

 

_ “This is Magnus and Alec, and Max waving shyly. And everyone this is Freddie!”  _ she says excitedly. She understands she is the only one who knows the full worth of Freddie in the upcoming battle, well she knows her worth to Elliott and so does Magnus and Raphael who have been through so much with him. Knowing they cherish him so much and wanting him to have a sense of completeness as they do.

 

The smiles on both their faces says it all, especially with Alec who at best gives a half smile. Max comes into the room and gives a shy wave to the newcomer, hearing what Clary said and just going along.  _ “Hi everyone, well not everyone since Raphael and Simon aren’t here yet. Anyways, it’s nice to be a part of a family, and can’t wait for the superhero action to begin. So uhm I claimed Elliott, so uh yeah, we're mates, that’s the end of that. And wow you all are just so beautiful!”  _ she finishes, and smiles at her small rant.

 

_ “My dear you are the gorgeous one, very earthly. And finally Ell! I know one thing for sure, you and Sheryl are going to be best friends, that’s for sure.”  _ Magnus says joyously.

 

_ “Sheryl?”  _ Freddie didn’t hear about Sheryl, and wonders if there are other members that she hasn’t met yet, besides Raphael and Si-,  _ “Oh! Simon, yeah I was told by Ell that we would.” _

 

_ “I think he does it on purpose most of the time. His memory is amazing, but he likes to tease everyone.”  _ Alec explains to Freddie, glad that she at least stopped Magnus’ teasing of Simon since he isn’t here for their normal bicker.  _ “He and Simon tend to have a banter about the whole thing, he won’t admit he misses him.”  _ He looks at Magnus pointedly.

 

_ “Well you're no fun Alexander, just tell everyone and their cousin’s right big toe.”  _ Magnus faux pouts, _ “Party poooper”  _ He says teasingly as Alec embraces him for a kiss, smiling.

 

_ “It’s nice to meet you Freddie.”  _ Max says to the very pretty newcomer. He doesn’t say more and Alec shuffles his hair.

 

_ “He’s not so shy, just give him a few.”  _ Lily says, she’s found that Max has really grown into a whole new person from how he was when he first arrived.  _ “Oh, we checked on the basement and the house and everything is in order, Elaine.”  _ Lily says as Elaine comes into the foyer. Not mentioning the sofa, before Maia decides she wants to put it out there.

 

_ “Everything is in order, and we were late getting here because Freddie and Ell decided to go a-”  _ Ell goes and covers Maia’s mouth, letting Lily’s laugh roll off of him. Freddie blushing red, but turning pink tint on her emerald skin.

 

_ “Thank You Lil”  _ Elaine says, then sees the halfling standing next to Elliott, and blushing  _ “Hello, don’t think we’ve met. I’m Elaine, Simon’s mother.”  _ she greets the very pretty young lady.

 

_ “Hi! I’m Freddie. I claimed Elliott, I’m his mate.”  _ she says excitedly, the new person who walked into the room, she’s surprised, and at least everyone is not focusing on her and Elliott’s going-ons. Not like she’s shy from that, just come on, she is sure they won the race and yet Maia and Lily blamed them for their  _ lateness _ ..  _ “So Simon is a warlock too?”  _ her brain finally wonders when she notices Elaine is a warlock.

 

_ “Oh no, Simon is mundane. Despite having alpha warlock and fae parents.”  _ she sees Freddie’s surprise facial expression, then confusion.  _ “We were surprised too actually. But we love him nonetheless.” _

 

_ “Oh! Wow.”  _ Freddie is a bit confused but is very surprised that someone who has the supernatural type parents as her was somehow born mundane.  _ “My mother is Fae as my father is Warlock”  _ she admits,  _ “is your husband going to join us?”  _ right when the question comes out of her mouth, the entire room goes quiet, and smiles are gone.  _ “Oh, I asked something I shou-” _

 

_ “No, no one told you. No Simon’s father passed away while he was a child.”  _ she informs the girl before she starts to apologize,  _ “It’s okay”  _ she smiles, and suddenly she is being hugged within an inch of her breathe.

 

Freddie doesn’t get along with her mom, but having one of her parents die would be something very hard to get through as a child. She cannot understand, since it has never happened to her, but she does sympathize profusely.  _ “My condolences either way.”  _ she gives one last squeeze and pulls back smiling softly.

 

_ “Freddie came here with her father, but she can’t find him. He had placed a bound spell on her, and she can’t leave the town. She doesn’t know where he is and has been trying to find him. I told her we can help, especially with the way Maryse has been going around ‘collecting’ supernaturals.”  _ Elliott explains to Elaine, coming closer to her and embracing Freddie, he feels he has been much more touchy feely since Freddie has  _ claimed  _ him. He never realized how a mate changes you so much.

 

_ “Oh, who is your father?” _

 

_ “Seth, and his name should say it all, ruler of weather, chaos and so on. Just like my mom, she’s Radella which once again explains where in the Seelie court she’s placed, the advisor. I like to go by Freddie but they named me Faerydae Asclepius, I don’t know where they were going with that one and I think they hated me.” _

 

_ “Ah, I’ve met Seth before. I don’t think they hated you, but I guess finding a name that encompass both Fae and your father’s Greek history must have been hard. I just went with Simon Theodore Lewis. Neither of us even had last names, but when I birthed him in a mundane hospital, I had to come up with all these documents and,”  _ Elaine gives an exasperated sigh to the past,  _ “mundanes.” _

 

_ “Well when you explain it that way!”  _ everyone laughs to Freddie’s response

 

_ “This is Luke.”  _ Clary says as Luke enter the room,  _ “He’s the Alpha of this pack,” _

 

_ “Hello there, nice to meet you”  _ Luke wants to get this done, he would like to get some sleep soon.

 

_ “How about we meet up with you tomorrow and plan. You must be exhausted and so is your pack.” _

 

_ “Yeah we are.”  _ Luke agrees, completely happy that the seer is the one to say it.

 

_ “Plus Elaine should get some sleep too. Not that you can’t stay awake or anything, I just thought that-” _

 

_ “I get it Clary”  _ Elaine laughs softly,  _ “I was just going to suggest going home and hearing everything else in the morning.”  _ She says as she yawns.  _ “I’ll portal to my house and you all can make your way home. Yeah?” _

 

_ “Yeah.”  _ Alec responds, disengaging from Magnus. They walk into the portal, after everyone says their goodnights to Luke, then hugging and saying their I love you’s to Max, and if some of the hugs are extra tight no one says anything, majority of them knowing they had almost lost him today. Then going through goodnight’s to Elaine once they arrive. They make their way home after confirming with Clary that she is not in harm's way.

 

_ “Rapha and Si should be arriving in the morning but we can start now.”  _ Clary says as she takes her seat on top of Izzy’s lap.  _ “We can catch up with them later. Or filling in what Elaine hasn’t tell them yet.”  _ Clary says getting comfortable in her alpha’s embrace.

 

\\\

Raphael carries Simon to the shower, and he feels him finally becoming slightly awake as the water hits his skin. Raphael want to leave the room in the morning, as he is sure it is only around midnight and wants his mate to get as much sleep. But they both need a shower, for now, they did go a bit overboard with the sex, despite it no longer being Simon’s heat. Overboard, then again that might not be possible for them. They both know how insatiable they are when it comes to just the two of them. Overboard, is definitely not the word, but he does have to remember his mate is human. He needs sleep, and meals.

 

_ “Mmm, did I nap?” _

 

_ “Yeah, thought we could shower, and have a late meal before sleeping. Is it okay to leave in the morning. It’s midnight now, we can leave at ten if that is okay?  _ Raphael says, as he doesn’t want to just make decisions without Simon’s input.

 

_ “Yeah that’s good. Does the fridge still have eggplant parmesan? I could use some of that in me, well beside something else.” _

 

_ “Yeah there is, we can eat after the shower.”  _ Raphael answers, not intentionally ignoring Simon’s teasing. He begins washing Simon’s body, checking to see if he has any tears in his opening, exploring despite Simon’s moaning.  _ “We can do whatever you want Si, after we shower and eat. You need food.”  _ Raphael says, as he is done inspecting Simon’s opening, and happy that his roughness did not hurt him. He finishes washing his omega’s body, quickly doing the same for him as he knows where Simon will try to take the shower, It is not that he does not want to lie around, within his omegas heat forever, but they need to continue with the rest of the dilemmas they are involved in. Holding onto Simon, closing the faucet, and drying them the two off, seating Simon onto the bed, getting his meal out of the odd structure Elaine made. He seats, watching his mate eat.

 

_ “You’re not going to uhm, feed?”  _ Simon asked, as he begins eating slowly, unsure at the moment.

 

_ “No, I’ve already fed, while you took the midday nap.”  _ Raphael answers, smiling at his mate, as the his uncertainty disappears to a calm content.  _ “If we can get you to a satisfying slumber by the next hour, you should be able to get eight hours or so of sleep, and we can see how everyone is doing up there.”  _ Raphael, calculates as he speaks.

 

_ “Yeah, but after one more round, then sleep”  _ Simon says, unsure of when they  _ ever get to do this again, I mean gotta get it when I can now, rather than whenever shit hits the fan and were all doom, or we’re not all doomed and we save everyone and defeat Maryse, but still when will that happen. _ Simon looks up, from eating, as he looks at Raphael’s amused expression,  _ “Yep and I said that out loud.”  _ Simon tries to think of anything at this point,  _ “Excuse me, but this was a conversation between my meal and I and I feel like you intruded.”  _ Raphael is laughing loudly at his attempts, and Simon takes that as a win, as he continues eating, feeling like he has saved face.

 

_ “There’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about, if I could lie here with you forever I would, mi amor, surrounding myself with your addictive heat.”  _ Raphael stops laughing and reassures his mate.Simon blushes as he continues to eat his meal silently. Reciprocating the kiss in between chews, he receives from his alpha.

  
As Simon finishes his meal, savouring every taste as his mother’s cooking will never cease to fill him and give his tastebuds a sense of euphoria. Raphael giving him a sense of completion and content, he needs to spend his heats in this very same way all the time. He let’s Raphael take his plate and utensil, bagging them, as he picks up a book he has been reading a little at a time since his mind cleared more and more of his heat from his body. He allows his body to be moved into embrace.  _ “It might feel uncomfortable once I have to put on clothing.”  _ Simon think out loud, as he flings the book away, as good as Tolkien is, his mate is much more interesting. Facing his mate, and inhaling his scent, as he feels Raphael running his hands down his back, humming his acknowledgement. Simon smiles in his neck, enjoying the vibration from Raphael’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes will be commencing for me soon, so I figured getting some words out there, before the action begins would be nice. Enjoy and let's see how all this goes on next update.


	9. What’s Pale and Lithe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: He allows his body to be moved into embrace. “It might feel uncomfortable once I have to put on clothing.” Simon think out loud, as he flings the book away, as good as Tolkien is, his mate is much more interesting. Facing his mate, and inhaling his scent, as he feels Raphael running his hands down his back, humming his acknowledgement. Simon smiles in his neck, enjoying the vibration from Raphael’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a long time coming, how many years has it been since I have added a chapitre to this story. RL is one helluva drug, le sigh. Well I am not 100% about this chapter but it has moved the story along, and has certain plot lines that I need in coming chapitres. I would say "sorry about the wait" but let's be honest the world has some shit going on and who knows if I will be here for the next coming chapitres and I did place a warning in this AU about my erratic posting.
> 
> Enjoy all who has kept with this story, and sorry for the wait(despite it may happening again-but sorry none the less to readers). As always comments and inquires are welcome, the situations I place these characters are my own ('cause seriously I way off track from Twilight!) unlike the characters themselves.

As Simon brushed his teeth, after fight Raphael on letting him suck on his cock, as his alpha really didn’t want him to after his first  attempt and him almost choking, he felt like he finally did something he has been thinking about since they came down here. He realised though that as an omega, he can become pregnant after a heat, he looked in the mirror, he didn’t feel any different, and he sure didn’t look any different, well except for the toothpaste frothing around his lips. As he finishes up, he walks out of the bathroom, unconsciously rubbing his stomach.  _ “Hey Rapha...do you think I-I’m uh you know…”  _ Simon emphasis with his hand.

 

_ “I don’t know, Simon. I don’t read minds without given consent and this is intensively much more fun, so...do I think you’re….”  _ Raphael leaves the rest leaving his mate to say what he already knows, especially with the change in his scent.

 

_ “You know, the big thing…”  _ Simon looks at his mate, expecting him to get it now, then realises he has been smoothing his hand over his stomach,  _ “I don’t think it’s too early for us, I mean I love you, and you love me and our family is really great, especially with everything that is going on and...I’m starting to ramble, but do you think we would be…”  _ Simon huffs out the last bit thinking of what this all entails.  _ “P-p-pregnant, OH MY GOD---GODDESS I SAID IT!” _

 

_ “Yep you said it”  _ Raphael entertains Simon’s, notions in a sarcastic way but becomes serious once Simon simply stares at him,  _ “Simon your scent has changed it seems to have changed during the last few days of our ‘vacation’, and that can really only mean one thing.”  _ Raphael gets up from his seated position on the bed, and walks to his mate embracing him.

 

Simon wraps his arms around his mate, snuggling his head into the crook of Raphael’s neck and shoulder,  _ “This is gonna be pretty scary...with all the things going on around us, don’t you think?”  _ Simon ask in a small voice.

 

Raphael holds onto Simon just a bit tighter,  _ “It’ll be okay Si, remember the great family we have. And you can’t forget your amazing mother.”  _ Raphael says, trying to reassure his mate, but he knows one thing, and that this will be something new for them all, a half vampire-human-that is if Simon is human.

 

Simon gives a small huff of a laugh, _ “My mum is pretty amazing, awesomely amazing really.”  _ Never one to get into a mood, he thinks instead of what an amazing family awaits their child,  _ “I want to be the one who breaks the news to everyone though.”  _ Simon says looking up to Rapha.

 

_ “Simon we’ll be going into a room of vampires, and your mother...they’ll already know you’re carrying even before we sit down to eat.”  _ Raphael says.

 

_ “Oh yeah...okay then nevermind, but it would be rude for them to just tells us, instead of telling them is what I’m saying. I mean civility is that just gone now, I think it would be simply a nice gesture if we told them.”  _ Simon wants to continue the rant but instead joins Raphael in his laughter, just the change of mood is a good thing.  _ “How would a hybrid of vampire and, I think I am human, be like Rapha. I mean we would be pretty interesting, with our two genes, one sexy man of the century and me.” _

 

_ “Oh you mean the man to make every dream you have ever had of any version of a life come true and me.”  _ Raphael smiles, with a world of fondness in his eyes at the man he speaks about. His mate.  _ “Last word, okay let’s get a move on to meet everyone and their civility on not exposing how you’re pregnant before you do.” _

  
  


\\\

 

Elaine awoke, feeling very well rested and not as stiff as she thought she would be, thankful enough that she had a small amount of power to pass a sleep spell over herself.. Walking down the stairs after her morning routine to start on breakfast, knowing Simon and Raphael will be exiting their small vacation today, and the house will once again be packed.

 

As she finishes setting the table, and getting the coffee ready for Raphael and the rest of the kids coming to join them into the pot of coffee that just finished. She senses her son walking through the open kitchen space.  _ “Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?”  _ Elaine smirking to her son mischievously.

 

_ “Muuuum”  _ Simon comes to her hugging her tightly, but sounding whiny even to his own ears. _ “I am still feeling heavy in clothing and me and Rapha have a uh su-surprise.”  _ Simon stutters his response as he sits in his space, looking at the food, somehow hungrier than he thought.

 

_ “Oh is there, soooo am I a lucky grandma?”  _ Elaine speaks as she gets a large amount of mugs and drains a blood pack into each of them, mixing with the coffee she finished brewing.

 

_ “I think it is very early to guess this, but I do have to say that as you can already sniff out, Simon does smell very different.”  _ Raphael says, as he sits next to Simon, pecking him on the cheek, filled with food like chipmunk. He  _ thanks  _ Elaine and sips at his coffee.

 

_ “I did, when he I heard you exited the room. There are some things going on, and I’m sure the others will clue you in.”  _ as Elaine says this, she hears the doorbell, replying with a  _ come in _ knowing it will be heard by the vampires at her door.  _ “Right on cue. I made breakfast for us non blood drinkers, and coffee infused blood for everyone else. The table is a bit small, so hold on”  _ She snaps her fingers as she has the dining table stretched, and setting the plates and mugs in their respective places.

 

Everyone greets Raphael and Simon, hugging-choking to half death in Simon’s mind but loving every moment of it. Then they are introduced to someone they have yet to meet, as Elliott introduces the redhead,  _ “This is Freddie, Freddie this is Simon and Raphael. They were quite busy for a while, as you can clearly scent out for yourself.”  _ Simon hears everyone congratulating them but is still confused,  _ does he smell bad? And he refuses to acknowledge any congratulations because HE hasn’t told anyone the surprise news yet.  _ So he shrugs one shoulder, and continues to stuff his face and enjoy his orange juice as he finally looks at the new presence seated beside Elliott.

 

_ “Hi, bet you two had a great time.”  _ Freddie says smiling, and starting with her own breakfast after a wink. 

 

_ “You are so pretty”  _ Simon says looking at the girl named Freddie.  _ “Are you and Elliott together!? You’re so pretty”  _ sounding awestruck. Simon cannot believe the beauty he’s seeing, she has red flaming hair and emerald skin, that seems to be shimmering with freckles that accentuate her very being further.  _ “Elliott though really?”  _ he says jokingly as an afterthought.

 

_ “Yeah THANKS! I claimed Elliott after he saved me from those crazy neighbors you got next to you. Then can you believe this, he was watching me eat food that was probably poisoned and, then Simon, HE tried to leave! I was like, hell no Freddie you cannot just let this guy just walk away.”  _ Freddie recounts between bites,  _ “Plus I got a vibe from him, you know. Wow! This is a really good protein scramble Elaine, but yeah that’s how I laid claim to this guy.”  _ Freddie smiles poking Elliott on the cheeks as he takes a gulp of coffee.

 

_ “Wooow, but yeah finally Elliott, and what were you even thinking, trying to walk away like that was gonna happen. Even when I saw her I knew she had stamped ‘mine’ all over you. Wait do vampires see their reflections? You have googly lovey dovey eyes!”  _ Simon finish off his plate, laughing at the look on Elliott face at the conversation the two are having.

 

_ “Well this is just going to be great…”  _ Elliott responding, knowing the two will probably be two peas in a pod. “ _ Anyways can we start cluing in the two of you as to what has happened while on vacatiom?” _

 

_ “Wait! Before we start, I want to tell everyone something, and also to thank you all in not just ruining the surprise, and yes it is a surprise despite your sense of smell, and Rapha’s hinting, ‘cause I was just telling Rapha this downstairs how civility-”  _ Simon feels Raphael nudging him under the table,  _ “fine no rant, anyways everyone, Rapha said I smell different and that I just may be carrying the new addition or additions to the family, there I said it now we can move on.”  _ Simon says to the table at large.

 

_ “What!”  _ Everyone at the table says in faux shock, Izzy smiling, and Magnus giggling behind his hand after, while Freddie looks at everyone with a wide amused smile.

 

_ “Thanks for going along everyone, seriously…”  _ Simon gives up, knowing for once in his life when he is simply being entertained. He mumbles under his breath as he steals some more food from Freddie’s plate, ignoring her fake affronted glare.

 

_ “So now that we can move on, I placed Aliana in one of my inescapable locations so whenever we start the interrogation, I’ll let her out then. Is the basement ready Elaine?” _

 

_ “Yes, it took a bit more effort but it’s all ready.”  _ Elaine says after snapping her fingers.

 

_ “Good, I want to have a nice long chat with her.”  _ Izzy says with conviction.

 

_ “Is Max still at the pack house? So I’m guessing a pair of you will be doing the talking then?”  _ Elaine ask the table at large, as she doesn’t see Max at the table. As well as Izzy’s tone.

 

Izzy looks to Lily,  _ “We doing this?”  _ Clary takes a sip of her coffee, knowing that with the previous tactics that Lily has used on those who have come with harm in mind towards their family. Lily nods, and Maia, simply passes a small smile to Clary.

 

_ “Well, alrighty then. That’s out the way, time to catch the two lovebirds up as to what in all of the fucks is going on huh.”  _ Magnus says, completely clearing the air of what was a somewhat strangulating fog.  _ “You want the Magnus version, Suzanne, or something short but very to the point?” _

 

_ “It’s Simon, and you know it, and seriously the extra letters for Suzanne was not necessary.”  _ Simon says pointedly looking at Magnus.

 

_ “Yes, yes whatever Sortzweiger. Anyways, any takers on explanations anyone?” _

 

_ “I think I got this”  _ Freddie says excitedly, waving her hand in the air like the only excited student who knows the answer to a teacher’s question.

 

_ “That wasn’t even a name that time Mags!”  _ Simon huffs out,  _ “And I vote for Freddie’s version.”  _ he says as he looks to Raphael, who has one of his amusing smiles. Raphael nods, and Freddie takes a large gulp of air.

 

_ “So the search for our fight against Maryse, uh not so good. We got us, the werewolves and the warlocks-which you know is our pack mom, your mom but I vote as pack mom anyways no ranting Freddie, and then our friends with the task of hiding the book-Ragnor and Catarina and hopefully my dad.”  _ Freddie’s expression turned somber before she began again.  _ “And to make matters worser-badder-I dunno anyways Maryse apparently has people we didn’t even know about coming out the woodworks, like your neighbors. And the other supernatural sectors are trying to kill us, so we don’t even know who to trust and who we can’t. BUT there is the good news of Clary and Izzy got us a disc looking thing to travel to where the warehouse is, so we can at least have a somewhat safe passage and possibly the element of surprise.”  _ Freddie rambles off quickly,  _ “Anything I’m missing?”  _ she says as she looks around the table.

 

_ “Well, I did master the culinary skill of-”  _ Elliott begins, only to get glares from the other members except for Freddie and Simon, to stop mid sentence.  _ “I was only attempting to lighten the mood, calm down geez.” _

 

_ “If we’re on the subject of lightening the mood, Freddie where’s Jason”  _  Simon laughs audibly at his own joke,  _ “Get it! Nightmare on Elm Street….Jason...okay, I’ll stop. Ell’s right, let’s all chill, cause we still got the good news.”  _ Simon says to the room at large, still reeling in all the information he just received from Freddie, and shocked-but not really as Raphael assured him- that everyone is still safe and sound.

 

Elaine looks at her son, internally shaking her head, but gives a smile outwardly just to encourage him, because despite it all the gloom did lift. She clears her throat and reminds Freddie of one important detail.  _ “Did you mention how we are also still attempting to find your father Freddie? I think we can all multitask quite well, since you mentioned him in the pact of going against Maryse.”  _ Elaine speaking up, then taking a sip from her quickly cooling coffee.

 

_ “Oh yeah, so as I should have mentioned. I can’t leave the town, fathers a warlock, yada yada spell yada yada, so we’re trying to find my father to get the spell removed because I just now realized this but I’m not sure I can even go through the disc portal Clary and Izzy got because of the spell and all.”  _ she says wide eyed with realization.

 

_ “Oh”  _ now that kind of surprised Simon, why would Freddie’s dad put a spell so she couldn’t leave this of all place…and possibly now be able to help them against Maryse.  _ “That’s strange, do you think he did it intentionally?” _

 

_ “Nah, my dad has always had a reason for doing things, at first they seem irrational but the reason comes nonetheless. But this I just don’t understand. Why leave me in a town, that I now find out is overrun by some psychotic woman-no offense intended Alec, Izzy, and Max at the pack house-but some psychotic woman, and no way to reach my mom or know if either one is alive or where to find them. I cannot understand any of it.”  _ Freddie says, a bit exasperated by her father’s odd behaviour.

 

_ “Well all I can say is the reason is very important Freddie, and yes you can travel with us to where the final outcome will be determined with Maryse.”  _ Clary finally speaks up, but not so much in her riddle like way, but answers a few of the questions that she can without damaging the best outcome she sees.  _ “We’re very much in need of your help, and I’m happy Ell has finally been laid claim to.”  _ Everyone laughs at this and Ell stares daggers at them all.

 

_ “Like I’m some damsel in distress here! And Clary can make a joke but I-”  _ Ell begins, as his daggers become mock hurt never really taking offense to anything, but riding the lightened mood further.

 

_ “Me too, so Clary can make a joke and everyone laughs but we can’t-”  _ Simon begins saying until he has to quickly close his mouth and run to the nearest lavatory as his breakfast comes back for a rerun. He already feels Raphael’s hand rubbing soothing figures on his neck down to the middle of his back.

  
  


\\\

 

_“How is he already feeling sick? Didn’t they just come out, and_ _Rapha said his scent had only just changed?”_ Freddie ask, as she feels like she is the only confused one here at the moment.

 

_ “Well, we have never had a vampire and mundane mated true pair, and this is the very first hybrid we have ever experienced. We, and I think I can add you to this Clary”  _ Clary nods to Magnus,  _ “but we, and I have lived a very very long time have never seen anything like what we see with Rapha and Simon. We do not know how fast the fetus will grow, how Simon’s body will react, and sadly if Simon can even handle however many terms he will have to sustain the growing life within him.”  _ Magnus finishes as Raphael walks back into the room with Simon in his arms.

 

_ “However long this may last, I know I can handle it all, plus with a family like ours I’m not alone in this journey now am I?”  _ Simon says, looking pale and lithe with all the food that just exited his body in the worst way. 

 

_ “I can do with a nap though. Wanna take a nap?”  _ Simon seems to be veering the question towards certain individuals, and the two look a bit surprised,  _ “Freddie, Maia, I promise the pepto bismal colour will grow onto your mind's like a fungus, and I have been wanting to at least show others this atrocity. Right Rapha, we can’t suffer alone?” _

 

_ “No, it doesn’t grow on you, it’s distressing how the previous owners could even allow such a disaster to have happened.”  _ Raphael says smiling about the horrendousness of the room.

 

Maia simply looks surprised, Freddie looks intrigued about the description of the fabled room, and jumps at the chance of seeing it, swiftly kissing her Elliott and walking towards the two. As Maia looks to Lily as they seem to start a silent communique, but she smiles and stands up and join the other walking out of the room. Maia also wants to see the abysmal colouring that even has Rapha speaking ill about it, and share the memory with Lil.

  
  


\\\

 

_ “It seems he was much more exhausted then he led us to believe”  _ Raphael says, knowing the other two are only half listening as they both look wide eyed in fascination to the room, like this some anomaly that must be experiments but also only observed and reported on. As he is laying his mate down, and laying beside him as Simon’s head instinctively go to the mate gland he put much effort in in marking, taking a deep but silent deep breath.

 

_ “Is this even real?”  _ Freddie ask, looking at all the variations of pink she can even think of,  _ “Is this reality, like are we all at this point in time, seriously seeing this”  _ Freddie turns to Maia as Maia turns to Freddie.

 

_ “I’m not even sure”  _ she pinches Freddie, and Freddie winces but laughs,  _ “Yeah this is real. Did this person make their own colour, I’m pretty sure that is not a real colour”  _ They both look closer at the desk and rug that it is atop.

 

_ “I told you it’s surreal. Who even came up with this idea.”  _ Raphael responds as he tucks the comforter behind Simon’s back, he felt a shiver from his mate.

  
  


\\\

 

Maia and Freddie come walking back into the kitchen,  _ “We felt like interlopers once Raphael closed his eyes. So we left the room for a bit.”  _ Freddie says as Maia snuggles up to Lily before going to look at the map that the other’s are pouring over. Izzy looks to Lily and nods. 

 

_ “Yeah she’s down there, she’s still knocked out. She’s simply been laid out for you to take your time.”  _ Magnus confirms, as Alec takes out another map that looks like it has another set of information circled on it, transferring his, Clary, Elaine and Magnus, and Elliott attention to, speaking amongst themselves as Elaine points to noted areas on the map. 

 

Lily takes a few more scents from her mate and mentally asking if she is ready, and thanking her for coming downstairs to help with this. As Izzy scents her mate as well, knowing what they will be doing is something they are not ashamed of but know the worry from their family members will always be there even if it’s not warranted in their thinking. Turning to go down to the basement with Maia knowing she will have to be placed into this situation for a small time. She is as angry as the rest as what this warlock has done to Max and will be using that to get the warlock to tell them as much information as she can.

 

\\\

 

_ “You think she knows anything?”  _ Izzy as as they stand in front of the unconscious warlock.

 

_ “Either way we need anything she knows, but we’ll need to get the information fast. Max said that Maryse uses her power as much as she can, and I’m pretty sure the crazy bastard will want her toy back as soon as she can.”  _ Lily projects an ice cold bucket of water and solidifying it in her open hands splashing the warlock awake. Just as Izzy secures herself out of the eyesight  of the warlock. For their plan to getting information she’ll need to not have the warlock know what  she can do.

 

_ “Hi there, how are you feeling?”  _ Lily says with a ghastly amount of fakeness.  _ “Yeah that isn’t going to work on me so you can stop trying now, or exhaust yourself by continuing. Either way you will my answer my questions.”  _ Maia already feels Lily’s “shielding that she placed on her when they  found out what her gift is strengthening around her, figuring that the warlock is attempting something to free herself.

 

_ “Stop.”  _ Maia says calmly as she narrows her eyes, Lily continues her mates statement  _ “You might noticed that you just obeyed her command. And you are in no position to refuse anything my mate here says. Now comes the fun part.”  _ Maia finishes  _ “You will tell us the truth, you will not lie because if and when you do, you will cease to breathe.”  _ Maia steps back as Lily come closer to the wide eyed warlock.

 

_ “How has Maryse gained so many followers?”  _ Lily begins,

 

_ “She has a..” _ Aliana begins choking, wide eyes now watering,  _ “Fuck! I’ll-”  _ She begins breathing in large gasp,  _ “Maryse has a gifter with mind altering abilities, we do not see him and we do not interact with him. He is always either wherever she keeps him or he is beside her when she goes to talk to someone.”  _ Aliana rushes out.

 

_ “Well shit, okay so what about him? Describe him.”  _ Lily continues.

 

_ “He’s an elder as far as I can tell, but then again mind altering abilities may just make us all think he is an elder. I cannot be sure how he looks, but whenever I look at him he is an elder with white hair and round spectacles, he is of average height and built.”  _ Lily listens and looks over Aliana’s shoulder to Izzy, confirming what the warlock has said,  _ “He is always carrying a tome the times I have also seen him, he doesn’t speak much, simply nods. He may be a mute. I don’t know anything else.”  _ She didn’t begin choking so they understand that was true.

 

_ “Why has Maryse been gaining these follows?” _

 

_ “She has never expressed her complete plan to myself or anyone in my squadron. The only thing I know is she wants a book to change the world we live in. I don’t care for this world so-” _

 

_ “Yeah don’t care about your little sob story. Now do you know of a warlock named Seth?”  _ Lily interrupts, knowing that it is rude and not to mention heartless but at this point, her mind is only about her family’s safety.

 

Aliana gives pause but answers,  _ “Seth? I don’t know anyone by that name, there is a warlock that Maryse has going to speak with the elves before she assigned me to bring back her werewolf.” _

 

_ “His name is Max, and he and you for that matter are not going back anywhere near Maryse”  _ Maia says as she feels her anger towards the warlock renew.

 

Lily feels a warmth when looking at her mate, wanting to just take her now but knowing they need to focus at the task at hand. From an omega who was abused for a majority of her life, her Maia has grown into one feisty woman and she cannot get enough of her.  _ “So she alters the mind of these people and has them going out to talk to other supernaturals to join her ranks. But why is she specifically going after supernaturals if she wants to world the rid of them, that’s the part that makes no sense.” _

 

_ “Wait what?”  _ Aliana ask as she thinks she misheard.

 

_ “The book that Maryse is going for is a powerful warlock tome, that has a specific spell to rid of all supernaturals, we have no idea what will happen once it is invoked.”  _ Lily explains to the ignorant warlock.

 

_ “She said she was going to change the world…”  _ Aliana whispers to herself,  _ “She is massing supernaturals before you all can. She apparently has a strong hatred for you lot.”  _ Aliana says in an almost absentminded way, she seems to be dwelling on what Lily has informs her.

 

_ “Mai, tell Freddie and them about the warlock going to speak with the elves. It might be her dad.”  _ Lily says to Maia, watching her walk back to the other.  _ “Does Maryse know the location of the tome?” _

 

_ “No, she has been attempting to capture one of you to get the exact location. She also has a seeker but have had no such luck in finding the exact or close proximity of the tome.” _

 

_ “Does she have information about us? Any of us?” _

 

_ “She has basic and some personal information that she has from when Camille was with you three. And she of course has information-if even the most smallest- about her own children. She has yet to know about your newest additions...I guess she doesn’t have much of Rafael or that Clarissa leeches.”  _ Aliana braces herself for the brutality as she had just insulted the blood suckers holding her captive but nothing comes.

 

_ “Oh you thought I would fall for that.”  _ Lily leans down,  _ “By the time we’re done with you, you’ll forget your own name. Now what does Maryse plan with the supernaturals she has gained, does she plan to attack us?” _

 

\\\

  
Freddie listens to Maia speak to them all, and suddenly she is behind Elliott.  _ “What in the!”  _ Freddie only get’s a glimpse of what is going on before a bang slams the door past the house and into the back door. Maia’s shadow isn’t even seen as she sees her make her way back into the basement, she can’t see Clary anywhere and Magnus, Alec and the other’s aren’t even shocked. Freddie sure is, like what the hell did everyone but her expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, haha yeeeah cliffhanger and all. I figured if I put a little mysetery I would have the obligation of hurrying my muse to the finish next chapitre, as it is half-way done. My outline says that some shit is going down. Who knows, well see you readers next time and hope you enjoyed the chapitre.


	10. What Is Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We’ll need Wolverine wannabe!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here it is, I don’t know how I feel about this chapitre, or story anymore to tell you all the truth...this has gotten into some territory I did not even think of. I mean I already knew I wasn’t doing that whole Edward left Bella because he thinks he’s putting her life in danger, and she then becomes a danger fiend and tried committing suicide than their seer sister sees Bella die and then Edward tries to go ahead and commit suicide….like really, really now. Now I’m just going on a tangent and be one of those people who write long author notes, and expect people to actually read this far….I’m always one of those weirdos who actually does and find no, there are no hints on the plotlines or next chapitres, but at least I got an update on the author's life, and how they are doing, which is always nice. Oh feelings.
> 
> Enjoy this story, to all who have kept on the bus with me, and anyone new just picked up-I don’t know what is up with these bus driver analogies, maybe I was one in a past life.
> 
> And as always no one has Beta’d this or anything else I have written, all mistakes my own unlike these characters. Comments welcomed and appreciated, be it criticism, compliments or questions.

_ “Where is my Aliana”  _ says the hulking figure that apparently decided to kick in the Lewis’ door just...because, or at least Freddie thinks just because,  _ he could of knocked and gotten the same go fuck yourself on a mountain goat response, especially with those sideburns, who does he think he is, Wolverine, kicking in the door like we don’t have to waste time now fixing it. _

 

_ “Isn't it adorable Alec she's like Cheshire, she says things out loud when she thinks she's only thinking them!”  _ Freddie looks around at the laughter around her, eyes widen as she turns to the big ass figure now glaring down at her.

 

_ “Should we really be-”  _ before Alec can finish, he is suddenly having to hold out his hand to grab a dagger thrown at him, dropping it down as his hand blisters from the silver that burned through his skin.

 

_ “Really? You piece of asshole!”  _ Magnus pissed, forgoes his usual glamour, eyes glowing and snaps at the dagger holder, going through the large interloper in front of their door, he already feels Alec behind him, as he sends the dagger through in pieces across time.

 

_ “You okay now? Got all that rage out, because I think us leaving the house was not the best choice.”  _ Alec says as he is now in front of his mate, looking at the groups occupying their yard.

 

//

 

Raphael hears the commotion outside, and as much as he wants to run to aid in anyway he can, he knows they would all be looking at him like an idiot if he left Simon by himself. He watches Simon in his pliant sleeping form, with a sniffle here and there. He cannot believe the way that Simon looks at him, the way he actually said yes to being a large part of their families completion. And now that he’s pregnant, the situation has come to a point where he feels like he has to stab himself and see if he wakes up. 

 

The man beside him, his mate, a confusing, intriguing, wonderful, complicated, simple, man is his mate. He doesn’t understand how he, Raphael Santiago would be in this position.

 

Thinking on what Clary told them when she said they were moving, everyone laughed but stopped after the seriousness that was displayed on her face. 

 

They figured after taking out-well thinking they took out- Camille and her little army that they would live in their brownstone, trying to figure out Maryse’s game plan with the book and why she wanted to kill all supernaturals. But apparently that was not part of Clary’s plan, cause now they’re here and he and Elliott are mated alphas and this just cannot get any more surreal.

 

The actions he has taken in the past when he felt the threats towards his family, before he was made to become what he is, even after as he lived with Magnus-or how Magnus’ simply came into his life, the things they’ve done in the past. He just cannot let himself believe this is his life now. With the help of his family, he has at least forgiven himself, but he feels a part of him will never really move past it all.

 

Suddenly Raphael feels his eyes ache to unleash tears that will never come, as he know what this inevitably means, he closes his arms around a still in deep sleep mate, whispering his love into his ears as he knows the pain to come.

 

//

 

Magnus feels a heart-wrenching pull in his chest, as though a piece of him is being ripped away from his very being. He turns to his mate to see a long silver sword through the left side of his chest, as he dispatches the hybrid, who was somehow invisible-to his senses, all of them- in his burst of anger he was tearing everything around his mate as he came within his space in seconds, holding on to his mate.  _ “Alex..ander”  _ he says in a small voice as he finishes off the now visible enemy and his sword hurling towards the sun before his portal closes.

 

They hold onto each other, Alec leaning more on Magnus,  _ “I’m sorry Mags, I should…”  _ Alec sees the look on his mates face, knowing he will somehow spin it making himself to blame, when Alec should have sensed the enemy behind him in time to dispatch him. He closes his eyes for what feels like forever as he feels his mate lowering them to the ground, he feels the earth shaking below them.  _ “Magnus...”  _ unable to finish as he knows his last breaths for now should not be spent on arguing what his mate’s fickle gifts will do.

 

_ “I can’t live in this past, Alec you’re always my future.”  _ Magnus shares a kiss with his mate, knowing that this has happened before, knowing what he has always done. They are somehow neither the past, present, or future, but all three of the timelines. Knowing he would inevitably do what he must to protect his family, but also through the many times this has happened he has just reigned in his rebellious mind and has accepted what his gift feel is necessary to keep him and Alexander together, always.

 

Elliott sees the air around where Magnus and Alec are, and knows what is to come. Magnus-more like that childish gift he has, has done this before. He just found his mate and if his gift was as childish in keeping Freddie and him together always...well he understands. He just hates this part. He envelops a surprised Freddie,  _ “This is gonna hurt.” _

 

Magnus screams through the process, never really getting past the pain, despite it not hurting him. He dispatches every single enemy within a 50 kilometer radius, his gift neither caring nor aware of who is enemy or future ally, as everyone is burned to a crisp. He stands, seeing the ashes falling around him and walks through a portal to the past provided to him by his gift. The shock on his family faces when they see another Magnus besides their own.  _ “Oh god, not this again.” _

 

_ “Yeah sorry Ell.”  _ The past Magnus looks at the future with the anguish still fresh on his face, before he nods to his mate and to the future Magnus and combust.  _ “Well that was fun. Let’s not do it again hmm?”   _ Magnus says out of amusement, but knows he is still shaken every time his gift decides to pull this trick out of its ass.

 

_ “How did I go this time?”  _ Alec ask, always curious of his own undoing, knowing that is the only reason why Magnus would pull the shit he does. He consoles his mate, knowing he needs to have proof that he is alive, he is here, and they are together.

 

_ “Silver sword through the heart.”  _ Magnus whispers into his chest, his grip hardened as he balances himself with his alpha’s smell surrounding him.

 

_ //flashback doo-lo-loo-doo-loo-do-doooo _

 

Magnus and Alec(well once Alec understood Magnus’ gift) have come to a decision, well a decision that they now know they need to be coming up with a plan. 

 

Magnus’ gift has a, selfish, self-preservation mode. After they experience their first death. They realized the gift approves of Alec, quite well, where it feels that Alec’s gift compliments, completes it. The gift in it’s twisted way, believed it cannot be without Alexander, so it forces time to a breaking point where it will always have Magnus and Alec together.

 

As Magnus understands and travels through time, Alec understands and travels through the mind. 

 

The gift of dimensional travel is a childish and fickle one, to the point where they were forced into a situation that neither of them thought possible.

 

Well the thing is, Alec had died. He was in his mate’s arms, wanting to wipe the pain and confusion from his mate’s expression and replace it with his favourite of expression. Magnus smiling, Magnus being Magnus.

 

Alec was in the midst of battle with the rest of his family, fighting the small-but actually large-army of Camille’s  _ gifted _ by his always understanding mother. Suddenly he was lying on the ground, his head atop his mate’s chest, as he could not hear anything but saw the soul wrenching tearless cries from his lips. Alec brought his bloody hands to his mate’s face, trying to wipe that expression away, trying to tell him it’ll be okay. He has to move, he has to continue the battle, this wasn’t about just them, but the fate of the supernaturals all around them. He tried to speak, but his voice was soundless. 

 

Magnus was not understanding how any of this happened. A banshee should not have that effect that it had on Alec on any vampire but yet. His mate was laying on the ground blood running down his ears, mouth, and nose and sticking onto his hands. As they caressed his face, he knew what Alec was trying to do, but he couldn’t smile for his alpha, and move on, continue fighting. It felt like the life within him was snuffed out and he was suffocating. He simply held onto his mate.

 

Suddenly he felt the air around him vibrating. He felt heat, but didn’t understand how that was possible, he didn’t feel the weather as other would anymore. The heat rose, and felt sweltering, the ground around him shaking. He looked up to see a portal opened, and the heat was literally swelter, as the sun appeared through the portal. The gravity of the portal suddenly pulled everyone into a range with its massive pull and burned everything to ashes. As he looks around him ashes lying about, confused as he and Alexander b-b-body was not affected in the least. A portal opened, to which a confused and grieving Magnus was compelled to walk through. 

 

Magnus was in the loft, he looked around as the situation became even more confusing. He laid his eyes on his also confused makeshift family members in what seems like a few hours before the battle he was in.  _ “Well I didn’t think this would happen this soon”  _ He saw Clary said as she moves Izzy closer to her. 

 

Everyone looks to Clary, but soon looks to the Magnus in their midst,  _ “Take care of him.”  _ He says with a tired smile, and suddenly he brightens, combusting but somehow silently. 

 

_ “So how did Alec go?”  _ Clary ask, the first to speak while everyone looks confused.

 

_ “Wait...What? What do you mean how did I go, and why were there two Mags? What happened to my Magnus, and what is going on here?” _ .

 

_ “Banshee.”  _ Magnus answers, lowering his head,  _ “I’m sorry.” _

 

Clary is suddenly next to Alec, tapping one of his temples, not really wanting to take the time to explain verbally as they have a unbalanced Magnus in the room that needs comforting. She had seen this, but it was a very blurry mess, as it was with Magnus whenever he-or should she say his gift, decided to act up and break time.

 

Alec now has a knowing look on his face, embraces his mate, disappearing into the room. With the knowledge of what happened and what is to come, he knows he and Magnus need to speak about it, and come up with a plan. Needing the time to talk about what just happened, and time for comforting his shaken mate came first, then plan.

 

_ //Present time _

 

This go round they are prepared, they convene onto the front steps, as Aliana is in a state of complete unconsciousness thanks to Elaine. They look over to a surprised group of unfriendlies. Elaine snaps her fingers to avoid any issues with the surrounding property and wandering eyes.  _ “So this is the part where I think I’m saying stuff in my head but really I was saying it out loud and insulting the Wolverine wannabe?”  _ Freddie ask, finding this whole situation if nothing else, amusing.

 

_ “Pretty much, but he had kicked in the door though.”  _ Magnus answers as he waves the oncoming silver daggers into a portal.  _ “We need to find that silver sword wielding monster. I leave that to you two beautiful ladies.”  _ He continues, looking to Elaine and Freddie.

 

Alec surveys the area, seeing about twenty enemies, some blatantly hybrids, but he sees about four or five unsure of what they are. He opens his mind to his mate, and agrees that they need information, but also to take out any real threats as fast as possible. 

 

He follows the stride of Lily, knowing she always has a plan. As Maia and Magnus are much better long range fighters, he joins Izzy and grappling the hand she gives him, flinging her over into the mob as she begins throwing them Lily’s way to be beheaded.  _ “We’ll need Wolverine wannabe!”  _ He yells out to Elaine.

 

Elaine hears Alec call out, as she snaps her fingers and renders sideburns unconscious. Using her levitation abilities to fling him over to where Clary is standing over their other hostage. She looks to where Freddie is, worried as this is the girls first fight, at least to her knowledge. The fight ensues, and she get’s a bit worried, but soon laughs to herself as she sees Freddie holding her own, and really feeling her mother hen coming out.

 

Freddie knows she is a pretty young warlock, but she’s been in a few fights due to her appearance and not being able to hide it as a kid. As well as her name, because seriously who names their kid, Faerydae Asclepius, forces them to go to a normal school with a dwindling supernatural population and expects them not to be bullied. So yeah, she can hold her own, especially when she finds a mate who compliments her control of the elements. She brings up large masses of air, igniting them and having Ell throw them at oncoming enemies. Helps that the ones coming are mainly vampires. She feels Elliott wrapping his hand around hers as she sees what looks to be a banshee-wild hair, and vampire mix. It’s freaky because the appearance doesn’t know which physical aspect of the hybrid to take on. The creature with wild black hair, and eyes, but strangely discolored skin, and nails. 

 

They don’t speak, and it seems like they know what the other will do. Before the banshee-vamp begins to screech, Freddie has the earth around them crumbling and surrounding them as Elliott takes the grass leftover turning it to a sword, Freddie uses the wind to whip it across the creature's throat, having the blood sprayed towards the other enemies. Elliott and Freddie fought as though they were one.

 

But apparently one banshee-vamp isn’t the only oddity on the field, they apparently travel in threes as two more come along. Before The can start on both, Alec and Magnus come beside them, looking at the two creatures like they would burst into flames. Both Freddie and Elliott look onto the alpha and omega, they turn their heads to one another and slowly walk away to aide Elaine in a vicious looking imp. Knowing she may not need the help but they had nothing else to do as Clary, Izzy, Lily, and Maia take that Alianna prisoner and her-at least they think-mate, or what Freddie likes to think everyone else recognizes him as Wolverine wannabe.

 

Magnus remembers the team banshee-vamp in front of him and his mate. They probably do not remember that they have killed Alec but then again that is his gift’s fault, and he at least remembers. As he confirms it to Alec as he turns to look at his mate. He didn’t want to end this early, so decided to portal himself and his alpha their favourite weapons. 1800’s first version bowie knives, two each.

 

They are already insync as much as supernaturally possible, with Alec’s gift and all. They quickly dispatch the banshee-vamp that Alec was informed was not the main cause of his first death, but the one they finally had their true enemy separated from her mate.  _ “This reminds me of Camille.” _

 

_ “What now?”  _ Alec asked, looking at his mate like it was not the divine presence that his mate always had.

 

_ “You know how we thought we killed everyone on Maryse’s side but apparently not because Camille came out of nowhere. Now it’s like who else is still alive, that we don’t know about?”  _ Magnus explained as they played with the banshee-vamp making superficial cuts throughout their body as they did asses around her. Some would judge, with their being two of them and one of them, but honestly Magnus could give two shit bricks on what anyone else thought at this moment, or any future ones concerning this specific enemy.

  
_ “Ah, I see. That makes sense. I mean the only good thing to come out of all this is that we have Max in our lives.”  _ Alec finished off, as they did one more go around the banshee vamp cutting her carotid artery and letting her bleed out as held onto his mate, finishing this intimate moment they just shared, he really wanted to get them both away but knew they still had Aliana and now the Wolverine wannabe to interrogate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to kill someone off, but I just couldn’t do it! I chickened out and created time bending made up stuff just to save Alec! I mean seriously, who doesn’t see Magnus and Alec being true mates and somehow Magnus bending the rules of space and time to be with him forever. Fuck logic, it’s stupid anyways. So I think as my life slowly becomes more hectic, I am gonna be posting shorter chapters for each of my WIP. But hey at least these stories will come out faster, as the plot thickens.
> 
> Has anyone read the ‘Twilight’ and Stucky fanfiction, how did that author get the plot down to 12 chapters and so good too...maybe I’m just a masochistic idiot.
> 
> Next up: ‘Truths Revealed’ - Oh it’s always about immortality this, immortality that and fixing your past mistakes.


End file.
